Fallen Leaf
by Kaku-san
Summary: Naruto has tried her entire life to do as she's been told. Does she finally have a way out of having to live as boy?
1. Laundry Day

Disc.-you know.

* * *

She opened the blinds and smiled at the twilight just before dawn. She picked up the white bundle, tied a scarf over her shoulder length hair then headed out. She checked around every corner tiptoeing, but moving fast. Her white clothes blending with the wall perfect. Finally the door came into view and even though her muscles tensed, wanting to move, she held herself at bay.

A figure shuffled into view. His cane clicked sharply on the floor in the morning stillness. It usually took Mr.Yue five minutes just to get to the door, though his record for longest time spent hobbling out was ten minutes. She hated to waiting for him, but on mornings like this she couldn't help but run a few minutes late. Finally--the old man made it out the door for his morning walk. She flew across the hallway, pulled the door open with a quick fluid motion, slipped through to the other side and shut and locked the door. She let go of the breath she'd held in as she had been moving and placed the bundle on the white machine.

"All this for laundry day." Naruto grunted. She had always known it would get harder as she grew older, boys and girls are, well, different, but it was starting to get ridiculous. Finally in a team, finally going on real missions, but living as a boy was getting harder and harder and creating more challenges for her. At least her baggy clothing helped keep her shape hidden.

In all truth, Naruto was starting to wonder how much longer she would be able to keep up the charade. Acting like a boy was easy enough; be loud, hot tempered and messy, but in her apartment she was really tidy. She wanted to take really good care of the little amount of things she had. Then if she sensed anyone approaching she was sure to through a few things around, but there was one case that she should have been more careful on. The day of doom, as Naruto liked to call it, when she was held up in the bathroom for the hole day on account of some expired milk, they really needed to put more of a warning on those boxes, and right when she was going to knock that baka Sasuke down another notch of his pedestal of "greatness".

While her clothes were in the washer she started to fix her hair, if cutting your own hair in a mirror was a sport, Naruto would be the champion, but she hadn't bothered to cut it lately. When she found out the reason for her being a guy--she resented it and was starting to let her hair grow just a little longer. Now her hair was just touching her shoulders if she let it dry before putting her headband on. In all truth there was a reason she was doing this her birthday was the next day and with it always came a festival and while normally that meant run for the hills this year she was determined to go. She had very carefully gone into stores disguised as Sakura, who happened to be at home, and gotten make-up with the store clerks help.

When the washer stopped moving she switched the load over an looking in the mirror to check her hair, she couldn't afford to have a bad hair day, even though everyday seemed to be that way, boys should be messy she reminded herself as she pull a few strands to make it look messier. She was almost ready for the day so her mind wandered off again to how she had gone into a hair supply store as Ino and gotten dark brown hair dye. Naruto smiled, remembering the close call when she had almost ran into the girls she was disguised as.

The drier buzzed making her jump. With a sigh she cursed the drier no matter how much she prepared herself it always got her. Wrapping her clothes up tightly in the white cloth, she unlocked the door and went out into the hall. Naruto could have never expected what was on the other side of the door, there in the hallway looking at the mailboxes was Uchiha Sasuke. Putting her bundle in front of her, Naruto tried to sneak past him.

"Ah, excuse me, do you know what apartment Uzumaki Naruto is in?" the blacked haired boy asked.

"No." she said, trying to use a deeper voice than her normal boyish voice, but it came out sounding the same.

"Naruto? I can't believe you are already up." the boy stated, then shoved the bundle down so it didn't cover her face anymore, she smiled glad she had already fixed her hair.

"Um. . . laundry?"

"Kakashi wants to meet with us." he said then turned and walked away.

"Right, I'll be right there." Naruto called after the non-listening Uchiha. "Oh, good morning, Naruto, nice day, don't you agree?" she said in mocking voice trying to make up for the lost conversation. "Why, yes, Sasuke, it is lovely." she continued, nodding her head. "Is it really that hard." she mumbled, then stomped up to her room all the while, mumbling about how lame the Uchiha really was despite all he thought about himself. She would rather be the clown any day then be an Uchiha.

* * *

This is my first Naruto fic. and I'm not sure if anyone will read it, so if you do feel free to review.


	2. Preperations

D.

* * *

The bridge was empty. Naruto was tapping her foot as she waited then she started to wonder if Sasuke had lied to her, but why else would he have come to her apartment building? Her eyes were closed in tight lines as she contemplated going to the ramen shop for some breakfast, but then again, she didn't even know if it was open yet. Finally she saw Sakura skipping towards the bridge with bright red cheeks.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shoved him a little. "Nothing is wrong with me. Um. . . Naruto I have a favor to ask you. . ."

"Well, I'm not getting any younger." Naruto said trying to get the giddy girl to talk.

"You see, I asked Sasuke if he would go with me to the festival and he said yes. This my sound mean, but could you not be there to bother us tomorrow night."

Naruto's eyes went wide, then she smiled her fox like grin. "Don't worry, Sakura, you probably won't even see me."

She didn't look like she believed hier and even questioned, "Really, not at all."

"Not at all."

At least she wouldn't know if she did see Naruto.

"Thanks. I don't want to sound mean, Naruto, it just-" she cut off as she looked at Naruto's down case face. "You don't have to if-"

"No, it's not that. The reason you don't have to worry is because," she swung her arm around, in true Naruto fashion and pointed at the heads of the Hokages. "I usally watch the fireworks up there and I was just concentrating on the route I'd be taking. Are you sure you want to have a date with that baka Sasuke? I'm sure you would have much more fun if you went up there with me instead." she would refuse, she always did because no one wants what they already have. She wanted Sasuke because he was untouchable.

"Who's calling me stupid?"

Sakura turned to find Sasuke. How such a small person and a girl at that could block the emo Uchiha totally from view was a mystery to Naruto, but it didn't matter.

"Guess. Baka!" Naruto taunted.

"I don't have to. You already admitted to it. Baka." he said with a half smile.

Naruto folded her arms and turned away. She had to keep the balance with these two. Sakura had to think she was a love struck idiot, which wasn't hard because despite all the free hours she had to read she spent a lot of the time reading comic books, but she did read and study when she had to. Sasuke, like Sakura, had to think she was stupid, but also that she hated him. That wasn't hard either. There was also the hating aspect. Sasuke had always been self adsorbed person who only thought of bettering himself. Sometimes she wonder how he would be if he ever thought of someone other than himself. How would thing have turned out if his family hadn't been killed.

Naruto wouldn't say she'd had the hardest life she had some people who cared, but there where the others and that was the reason she went up to the heads of the Hokage's. She didn't dare to sit on top, they might find her there. Naruto went to the shelters, no one would bother her there, but not this year. She couldn't help but grin.

"Hello, Naruto." Kakashi said loudly as he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Stop! I'm awake now." she said, pushing his hand away.

"Good because we have work to do. The stalls are empty so since we aren't out on any mission right now, we are going to start loading them."

"Awww." Sakura moaned then everyone looked at Naruto, but she was too startled to react.

"You want me to help too?" she asked and hardly felt Sakura's shove.

"Of course, your part of the team." she said with a smile.

"You were ready to denounce me a few minutes ago."

"Denounce?" she asked a little shocked.

"Alright lets get trough with this. I want to be done by lunch."

They were done by lunch Naruto said goodbye her team members and made her way swiftly home, forgetting the raman stand. She had received so many pokes in the same place she was sure there would be a bruise there. This was the time she needed to hide everything. As soon as she entered her room she stomped on a floor board and it came flipping up. She had taken days hallowing it out when she had first gotten the apartment she was five and already knew it was important to have a place to hide things. She rushed around the room and grabbed anything that meant something. Her books, her drawings and writing anything that she didn't want destroyed or seen. All but a kimono, make up and spray on hair dye. When everything was done, she lay on her bed and let sleep over come her.

She dreamed of her father, facing the fox she was told dwelled inside her. Funny that his death was commemorated on her birthday. Funny, but sad.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. I take joy in readed them! :D


	3. How to be a Girl

Dis:

* * *

When she woke up Naruto rolled out of bed, stretched, then, as she stood up, made a quick scan of the room. She made sure everything was hidden, then got dressed in the white clothing she worn when doing laundry. She then pulled a white piece of linen and tied it around all the supplies she was taking with her, then she grabbed her blanket off the bed. After that there was only one thing left to do. She opened the window and jumped onto the slightly decrepit ledge then closed the window behind her.

She looked into the dark room and bid it farewell knowing that she would have a lot of cleaning to do when she got back, but she didn't want to let that bother her, not today.

When she had made it to the shelters she laid out her things and place them into groups ¾food, dress up supplies and the few fireworks that an out of town street vender was selling. Then she got her blanket out and laid it out on a smooth spot.

Now it was time to work. She had been watching the girls around town ever since she had formed this plan. Three months of watching and practicing at home and she still felt nervous about it. She was also practicing talking like a girl and giggling too.

She started by walking and standing like a girl she had the whole day to perfect the art, but the hardest part would be the kimono. She wouldn't be able to do a pretty bow, but she could just wrap it. That didn't really matter as much as how she acted, when she finished practicing she would just have to trust herself not to screw things up.

* * *

Sakura woke up late in the morning and slowly pulled herself into a sitting position. She could hear the sound of pans being moved in the kitchen and moaned. She would still be asleep if her Mother wasn't so loud down in the kitchen. Then, when her brain started working again, she remembered what day it was and what was going to be happening. A large smile came to her face and she jumped out of bed and, after a quick pause to comb through her long pink hair, ran down stairs. The sweet smell of eggs her mouth water.

"Good morning Mom." she called across the kitchen.

Her Mother turned towards her with a small plate of food in her hands. "Good morning dear. I thought you would be down soon. You slept for a long time."

Sakura smiled then said, "Itadakimasu!" Digging into her breakfast she dreamed of what would be happening that night.

"After you are done eating you can take a bath. My friend will be over to do our hair in an hour."

Sakura nodded as she chewed. She was only half listening her mind was still dreaming.

* * *

The night came too fast. Naruto had practiced too long. When she finally noticed the sun going down she started to panic.

"I have to do my hair! I have to do my make up! I have to get dressed!"

After she was done freaking out she paused and took a few breaths and mapped out what she would do in her head again. She had known was she was going to do and the order since the start.

She read the directions on the spray bottle for her hair and found that she had to read it again.

1. Charge your hair with Chakra.

2. Charge the can with Chakra.

3. (Very important) Stop your Chakra flow.

4. Spray your hair and let sit for ten minutes.

After doing as said Naruto pressed down the spray nozzle, closed her eyes, and jumped back as the brown hair dye headed straight for her face. When nothing hit her she let herself have a little peak the hair that was in eye sight was brown while nothing else was touch.

"Cool!" then she thought about it and said, with a more girly voice, "That's amazing." she'd been practicing all day, but had already slipped up. She quickly finished her hair and started on her make-up. It felt like she was putting war paint on as she tried to cover up the scars. When she was done she smiled at her self in the small broken piece of mirror she had scavenged on one of morning she wasn't spending doing laundry. She smiled at the brown haired girl. Her eyes looked larger, her cheeks were not red, but a light rose color. The brown eyebrows mad her blues eyes pop out. She smiled, not her fox smile, but a small smile of pure joy and excitement.

Naruto stood up and grabbed the kimono, it had a dark blue background and little white dots spread at random like stars and at the very bottom there were vines that grew up the sides. On the back there was a full moon. The Kimono had come from the Hokage, he had told her that it had once belonged to her Mother. Naruto use to spend hours imagining what her Mother did while wearing it. Putting it on she felt her excitement grow.

Naruto felt her hair to see if it was dry yet, she was sure she had taken more than ten minutes just doing her make-up, when she felt dryness she started to work. Combing through her hair she made sure non of it was the tell-tale blonde then she parted it to the side and combed it up piling on top of her head and tied it in a bun. She looked at the mirror and when she didn't see any bumps she was ready.

* * *

I always love the reviews.

Sorry this is mostly the girls getting ready, but I really wanted to clearly make the changes in appearance known. :D


	4. I Dare You

Dis. Naruto's not mine, but this story is.

* * *

The air was calm up on the mountain, but the lights were shinning and Naruto could feel sparks inside her as she thought about the fact that in just a matter of moments she would be joining the crowd below. She started to run down the side of the mountain careful to keep her chakra control constant. A smile spread across her face as she remembered how hard she had worked to learn this new technique, if she didn't have to act like a boy she would have just stayed at the base of the tree and tested the balance until her foot stuck rather than jump at it every time, but it was more fun that way as well as more tiring. She was surprised that Sasuke hadn't given up either. She tripped up as she lost her concentration and started to roll forward. Having lost her footing too many time to count she went limp knowing it would hurt less. A few seconds later she found herself in a sitting position leaning against the side of the mountain. Pulling out her mirror she check her hair and finding nothing out of place she pulled herself up then checked to see if there was anything hurt and not feeling anything wrong with her she started to walk.

"What are you doing here." came a cold voice from behind her, it wasn't a question, it was a command. Naruto's eyes became wide for it was the voice of the very team mate that had unconsciously caused her fall. Though she couldn't feel the point on her skin she knew he had a kunai draw on her.

It was now or never, she let a small smile cross her face and replied, "I'm here for the festival," her voice was soft and so shockingly beautiful to herself that her next breath caught in her throat. "I've never been good at reading maps." Although there was the possibility of getting cut she turned around to face Sasuke still smiling. He barely moved his hand away for which Naruto was glad she didn't know how she would explain the swiftness of her healing.

She looked at the kunai acting surprised.

"Where are you from?" he continued with his interrogation.

"Me?" she said pointing at herself the way she had seen Sakura do as she thought of all the different places she could come from. "Sunagakure." it was the land of wind. Although, Naruto didn't know much about the people she figured it was far enough away.

"Where is your passport."

She tilted her head to the side and gave him a questioning look. "Are you on patrol?"

"Just answer the question."

"I was just asking because you have a Yakata on." He moved his Kunai closer to her throat. "Ok, it's in my room. I'm staying a Konoha inn, room number 44, but only because there were no other rooms. Oh, by the way that color looks. . . ah nice on you, but it's not very festive." she said taking not that his Yakata was pure black.

" I'll take you to the commemoration," he said, finally putting the weapon away. "but this is not a festival. I don't know what your people think about this, but this is for the death of the Yondaime, its not some party."

"How do you do that?" she asked almost forgetting herself.

"Do what?" Sasuke asked turning to face her.

"How do you take something that is meant to be joyous and make it so horrible?" she asked. "Commemoration of life, not death, even though some people put more meaning into this evening than that." Naruto whispered as she looked down at her hands. "You seem young and so you're probably not aware, but this is the day that the village was almost destroyed. This festival is celebrated because this hidden village still stands." while she said this she also remembered the years when she was younger and how people would come to try and finish off the fox that had almost destroyed the village, she had been lucky to have some people who had protected her back then.

"You seem like the kind of person who has goals that you work towards." she said lightly.

"Yes why?" he asked with a frown.

"Are you happy?"

"Why?"

"I don't know I guess it's because I've found that if you aren't happy as you get closer to your goal then you aren't happy when you get what you want."

I used to wake up to an empty house every morning and wonder if anyone would notice if I disappeared, but then I got a goal to work towards, but I still wasn't happy. I only became happy after I started to pay attention to the little things like that flower," she said pointing over at a flower garden. Rushing over there she bent over a small flower that was closes up. "every evening it closes up and every morning it opens up again."

"And?" Sasuke asked.

"So," she persisted. "like this flower there are times when we can contemplate what to do with the future and there are times when we should celebrate the fact that we are alive. I dare you to have fun-- um,"

"Sasuke."

"I dare you to have fun Sasuke." she said with a challenging smile. "Don't worry, I'll show you how it's done."

* * *

Thank you for reviewing. Reviews are like a fanfiction authors bread and cheese. :D

I wish I didn't have responsibilities sometimes because then I could just write all day.


	5. Smile

Disclaimer: yeah.

* * *

Just hearing the noise made Naruto's heart soared. Lanterns were everywhere lighting the stalls and games. Everyone was smiling, everyone was happy. Children were hopping from one game to the next pulling there parents and friends along. The stall merchants were yelling, chanting, calling and showing their goods. Naruto ran out into the middle of the commotion and spun around laughing, soaking in all the joy. When she turned to Sasuke she noticed he was still in the darkness so she ran to him and grabbed his arm pulling him into the light, but he shook her off.

She looked closely at his stone like face and said, "It's ok to smile, Sasuke."

"Really, I just don't get how people can be so happy. This is the day that someone died."

"Yes, but you only get to be who you are, here at this exact place, once. Are you going to be one of those people who looks back on their life and finds that they never really appreciated what life had to offer? There is such joy in seeing others smile. Have you ever felt the warmth of knowing you caused that smile? Have you ever felt the relief of laughing out loud, Not because you are happy, but because you can?" Naruto took a few steps out into the light then turned around to face him, a bright smile on her face. "It's ok, _smile_, Sasuke."

"Where in the world did you come up with all these ideas?" he asked giving her a questioning look.

"I have had a lot of time to think about it." she laughed, then grabbed for his arm again and this time he didn't pull back. She looked at the different booths trying to find the game that she was looking for then her eyes fell upon the little makeshift fishpond and she gasped and ran for it.

"You want to play this game?" Sasuke asked after she had pulled him down to kneel beside the container of water. "This is a little kids game." he said in disgust.

"Last time I checked you are a little kid." she pouted at him.

"How old are you? You don't seem much older than me." he remarked.

"True, I'm not, but I'm not going to let age stop me from having fun." Naruto reached inside her purse and pulled out some money then looked at the sign then down at her hand. "We'll have a turn each." Naruto said the the man who ran the stall.

"Here you are kids." he said holding out little sticks with palm sized paper rectangles at the end.

Naruto studied the fish as they swam around then she dipped her wax paper in and waited for a moment until one was right above she pulled up, the fish came out of the water then flipped and fell back in. "AH!" she gasped in surprise.

Sasuke laughed then he easily got a fish and placed it in the bag that the stall holder was holding out for them. It was a beautiful thing the riches gold she had ever seen each scale sparkling in the light. She stepped back and reach out her arm palm up.

"What?" Sasuke asked glaring at her.

"Give me!" she said.

"No."

"I paid for it." she argued. "Plus, there is no way you would appreciate it as much as I would."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and handed her the bag. She gave him a loving smile then grabbed his arm again and started down the line of booths. On the side of one of the booths selling food there was a girl with tears streamed down her face. Naruto let go of Sasuke and slowly approached the little girl who was rubbing her eyes mixing her salty tears into her auburn hair that was half up. She had a balloon on her little wrist.

Naruto knelt down next to her and said,"Hey, sweety, what's wrong?"

The girls big brown eyes stared up at her before she broke into sobbing, "I lost my Mommy." she cried.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and sized him up. "How about you ride on Oni-chan's shoulders. I bet you could find her easily up there."

She still looked scared so Naruto presented the fish to her. "This is Kai, do you want to hold on to him for me?"

"Un!" she said smiling really big.

When the fish was secure in the little girls grip Naruto picked her up and placed her on Sasuke's shoulders.

"I see her! Over there!" she giggled as she kicked Sasuke like a horse.

The Mother ran towards them as soon as she saw her daughter. She had almost gone crazy with worry. Naruto brought the girl to stand on the ground.

"Mommy!" she called and hugged her leg.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I'm glad you were the ones that found her." the middle age woman said grabbing their hands. "You don't know how much this means to me. If there is anything that I can do fo--"

"You can take care of this fish for us." Naruto said pointing at the little bag the girls still held.

"Its name it Kai mommy." the little girl said with smile.

"Of course." she said to them with a soft smile. "Thank you." she grabbed her daughters free hand and they walked away.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and saw a light smile on his face.

"So you can smile." she said softly then turned back to watch the two disappear into the crowd then she gasped as Sakura's request came into her mind. "I totally forgot you must have people that you are going to meet with." she said.

"Yes, I'm suppose to meet with my teammates." he said non calantly.

Naruto's mind went blank for a moment. "So that's why."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. You should go, they must be waiting for you." she said turning to go.

"You should come with me, I'm sure you would get along with them ."

"Is there a girl?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

She smiled and looked him in the eyes. "Don't forget what I taught you." then she turned and ran into the crowd.

In the shelters wrapped in her blanket she watching her own store of fireworks fascinated with the after images that the bursts of light left behind. After they were all used she curled up and with a joyful smile she whispered. "Happy Birthday, Naruto."

* * *

Thank you for reviewing. Usually reviews start dropping off around this time so it gets harder to write, but thank you!


	6. Change

Dis:

If you haven't read the manga you don't want to read this.

* * *

The sheets were too white. Bandages covered her head and arms thanks to Tsunade, but they were just props she was already healed. Naruto sat and stared at her hands. Jirayiya's words were running through her head. He had interrupted her just as she was about to finish reminiscing about the past Sasuke. She the festival that was held just before they had found out about the Chunnin exams.

That was when things had changed, in that forest Sakura still wouldn't talk about it, but Naruto put the peaces together. While she was out Ochimaru had done something to Sasuke. He always had to be the strongest. Just when she had started to become a real rival he had to leave! She would get him to come back, she had promised and there is no way she would go back on a promise, that wasn't her way of the ninja. She need to be trained and being trained by a master like Jiraiya but being trained by such a skilled ninja would be a wonderful chance for her.

Having decided to go with Jiraiya she let her mind wander back into her memories. She had been thinking about all the times she had talked with Sasuke trying to remember the good things.

OOO

The morning after the festival she woke up and raced down to her apartment. The brown hair dye came out of her hair as if it was dirt and went down the drain in little brown rivulet's. Then she started to clean up her apartment. There must have only been a few people that worked the apartment over. there was paint on the walls and the furniture was knocked over. After she was finished scrubbing and putting the furniture in the proper place she took some paint that she kept stored under the floor board and painted over the stuff that wouldn't come off.

When she met with her team she was back to her boy state to find that Sasuke and her were going to paint a fence while Sakura and Kakashi ran a fruit stall while the owner made some deliveries since her son had gone to visit a friend out of town. This situation gave her the perfect chance to ask about the date.

"How was your date, Sasuke?" she asked, while bending over the paint bucket so he couldn't see the smile that was plastered on her face.

"And where were you?" he asked.

"I was on the Hokage mountain, why?" she asked, knowing exactly why.

"I didn't think you would leave Sakura alone." he turned to look at the fence they were painting and said, "It was a great festival." a smile flashed over his features.

"You sound surprised." she commented.

"I kind of am. What are you smiling for? Idiot."

"Oh, nothing." she said still smiling.

OOO

"Why? Why, Sasuke?" she mumbled then began to weep in her despair Naruto found herself giggling as the tears poured down her face. Thinking about how ironic it was that Sasuke was turning into the everything he had sworn to kill.

She couldn't do this anymore. Working her entire life in secrets. Just then a thought hit her and the very idea was so surprising she choked and her tears ceased. She was going to go train for three years. She had three years to be a girl and she could come back as a girl too. The more she thought about it the more it made sense, she couldn't be a boy for ever. Also, if the Akatsuki were looking for a boy Naruto then what better action could she do than become a girl.

After a few more minutes of planing her she tried to remember what she had been think about before then she recalled the feeling of despair she had held only a few minutes before and she realized that he really didn't matter as much as to her as the chance to finally become a girl. They both had three years.

"Let's see who is better at the end!" she said, excitement building inside her. She couldn't sit still any longer. During the time she had left she said goodbye to everyone making sure she was smiling, she didn't want them to remember their friend any other way.

When she met Jiraiya at the gates she was still smiling.

After they had set up camp for the night Naruto sat by the fire and asked, "Who in Konoha, other than Tsunade knows what I am?"

"Well, all of the people who are old enough to remember." he answered.

"No, I mean how many people know that I'm a girl?"

Jiraiya stopped for a moment then turned to look at her, "I knew I had heard right!" he yelled.

Naruto turned her head to the side.

"You are a girl! I knew it!" then he thought about it for a second, "But why did you come up with the Sexy jitsu?" he asked.

She grinned. "It's a great way to get attention."

"I don't think anyone knows you are a girl, not even Tsunade." he commented.

"Perfect because I plan to train for fighting and for becoming a girl." she said. The fire flickered in her eyes as she smiled then she reached up and untied her head band and retied it around her neck. She smirked then looked up at the endless sea of stars and whispered, "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

I got so many! Thank you for reviewing!


	7. WHAT!

Dis.

You knew it was coming. :D

* * *

000Three years later000

"Naruto, I have things to do, I don't have time to wait for you to catch a fish." Jiraiya said with a sigh. He sat on the bank of the river his feet resting in the cool water. Naruto glared at him, "Really Jiraiya you were the one that told me to get you a fish." she was standing in water up to her knees, her black caprees where rolled up, but they were still getting wet. She had taken off her jacket, but she was still warm. Her sleeves reached down to her elbows so she had rolled them up as well. Her mask was still on her face in true Kakashi style, but she still had trouble moving it as fast as he did when she ate. The mask covered her neck, but her shirt left her shoulders almost totally exposed. Her Konoha head band was tied around her right upper arm. "Plus, what do you have to do? I'm the one that's going into town."

Jiraiya frowned. "Yeah, I still don't get that, why do I have to wait?"

Naruto's kunai flew into the river and she jumped after it. With the kunai came a small fish, flopping and twisting. "Oh no you don't!" she yelled as she hurried to get out of the river, but just a few steps away she slipped and fell on her face, luckily the fish still made it to Jiraiya, but her clothes were soaked.

"Stupid river." she said then crawled out of it and checked her hair, she had recently found that putting her hair up in a bun on the side of her head kept it out of the way while looking good. She was happy to still find it dry.

Jiraiya held up the fish. "Too small." he stated.

"You are joking!" she glared at him motioning to her wet self. When he shrugged his shoulders she yelled, "Get your own stupid fish!" she stomped over to her pile of things, grabbed her jacket, strapped her weapon holder on her right leg and shouldered her back pack. "I'll see you in a few days. You sent the letter?" she asked.

"Tsunade should have it in her hand by now."

"Good. Bye, perverted old man." she mumbled then made her towards the Hidden Village.

* * *

Tsunade had only planned to rest her head for an hour, but when she was startled awake by an urgent message it had been two and a half. Everything seemed "urgent" these days. She opened the message and started to read. What she was reading shocked her so much she had to read the first paragraph again before she could move on.

"Naruto is a what!?" she yelled. When she read the last line she couldn't help, but ask "Self destruct?" turning it around she found a fire tag. Running to the window she threw it out. "Are you trying to kill me Jiraiya!?" she yelled as it blew up.

After that episode was over she thought about the words that were in that letter. Naruto was a girl. That changed a lot of things, like her being able to compare Naruto to her little brother and the man she loved. "Great so I'm still cursed. Any _male_ who get close to me is doomed to die." she sighed then sat down at her desk and thought about what she was going to do to help keep this girl's secret. Sakura could was the only ninja that needed a teammate right now and Tsunade was sure she would know something was up.

"First things first, I need to let Kakashi know that he will have someone new on his team. She should be here soon."

"I don't remember the woods being this thick." Naruto said to herself. "And here I was thinking I had smashed more than half of them single handedly." she smiled. It was nice, getting away from that old man. She was finally off on her own. "I hope I can handle it." she said, and continued walking

Three hours later she made it to the gate. The two people who were at the table looked familiar. "Hey!" she said cheerfully.

"Papers." one said holding out his hand. They didn't even look up.

"Here you are sir." she said.

He glanced over them with his un-bandaged eye. "Looks good. Proceed."

Naruto grabbed the papers and quickly shoved them into her bag. She slowly walked into town looking at everything, but soon realized that nothing had change, until she looked up at the Hokage mountain. "Great, with Tsunade up there there'll never be enough room for my head!" she moaned, which earned her a few strange looks. She sighed and kept walking.

* * *

"Sakura, I need to see you in my office." Tsunade said looking at her hard working pupil.

"Ok, I'll be right there, I just wanted to look a few things up. Oh, have you heard any news on Naruto? He should be back soon right?" Sakura mumbled as she bent her head over her books.

"Yes, that's what I need to talk to you about."

Sakura studied her face and see the frown closed the book and fallowed her. "Couldn't you just tell me?" she asked hopefully.

"We are meeting with Kakashi as well."

* * *

They walked in silence.

What could it possible be? He can't be dead. He promised to bring Sasuke back! I can finally help. Just tell me Tsunade. These thoughts were circling around inside her head, but they all stopped when the office came into view and there was someone standing at the door. The person's back was to them, but she could tell that it was a ninja. When they got closer she turned around and Sakura was shocked by how pretty this girl was. Even though the face was coved by a mask Sakura could tell that any boy would say yes if she had him out.

"Hello." Tsunade said to the girl.

She laughed, a joyous happy sound. "I feel stupid. I've been knocking for awhile. Just thought you didn't want to see me." her voice was smooth, like honey. Sakura could tell they weren't going to be friends.

"You could have just gone in. The door was open."

She put her hands on her waist and said, "But that wouldn't be polite."

Sakura looked at Tsunade and saw her master give the girl a weird look. "Well, please feel free to go in now, you and Sakura can get to know each other while I go and check a few things."

"Sounds good to me." she said smiling at Sakura. Sakura cringed. Why did she have to get to know this girl?

* * *

I'm so glad people are still reading!


	8. Kaiya

D. . .

* * *

Perfect blond hair tied into a perfect bun on the side of her head, bright blue eyes, only a shade darker than the sky that, if looked at carefully, were like sonic blasts reaching out to consume Sakura. The girl was smiling at Sakura from across the room. As soon as the girl had sat down Sakura moved as far away from her as possible, but with such a small office, she could still see every perfect detail. Her clothes were very form fitting and because they were black they made her look thin too. Sakura couldn't help, but feel inferior when she compared herself to this strange new person.

"So, is pink your favorite color?" the girl asked suddenly, her voice glided through the air and reached Sakura's ear so clearly that she paused for a moment to make sure she understood the meaning clearly. How could such a simple question come from such a voice. Sakura stared at the girl for a second almost certain there was a trap being set. "You could say that." Sakura said, crossly. The girl giggled, not a giddy giggle or a giggle that made fun of the other person: a giggle of pure joy. She started to get up as she said, "Let's not fight, Sakura-chan-" "We aren't friends." Sakura cut in. "Forgive me, I never meant to imply as such, Haruno-san." she replied moving smoothly back in her chair. "How do you know my name?" Sakura asked. "Well, I was called here to be your teammate." she said softly.

Sakura bolted up and stood stiff. "You! My teammate?" she blasted. "I don't need one! Naruto, will be back any day now!" she turned and started to stomp to the door, but when she looked up the girl was leaning against it and her eyes were curved, she was smiling. "What do you think you are doing?" she demanded. "Naruto, won't be coming back." the girl whispered. "If you want to stay here the rest of your life then by all means walk out this door." she said standing straight motioning with her hand for Sakura to go. "But, if you want to go and get you other team members back then I suggest you stay."

Sakura smiled. "If something happened to Naruto then Tsunade would tell me. . . and Kakashi. . ." she trailed of as she realized that was exactly what was happening. "What happened!?" she yelled at the girl, how could this girl be so calm? Sakura's mind ran though all the different things that could have happened to her teammate.

"Nothings happened. He's just not going to come back." she answered looking at the ground. "You were never aware of the people that were after him, were you Haruno-san?" when Sakura shook her head the girl continued. "He is in hiding until they are defeated." she said simply.

"That doesn't sound like the Naruto that I know." Sakura barked glaring at the girl.

"There were a few incentives." the girls cooed and smiled.

Sakura looked at the girl in disgust. "Do I even want to know?" she mumbled then realized she still hadn't learning this girl's name. "Who are you anyway?"

"You can call me Kaiya."

Before Sakura could say anything more Kaiya glided away from the door just as it opened. Tsunade looked at the two with a questioning arch of her eyebrow.

"So are you two get along well together?" Tsunade asked.

"Where are you from Kaiya?" Sakura asked.

She pointed to the bandana around her neck. "I was born here Haruno-san, I just decided not to stay." after addressing this to Sakura the girl turned to Tsunade. "Are there any missions that we are going to be heading out on today?"

"Actually, we are going to see how you work as a team." they heard from the window and for some reason Kaiya ran to it.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she said and for some reason it made Sakura think of Naruto. Kaiya moved back a little just before Kakashi jumped through the window into the office. "Do I know you?" He asked.

"Well, no not really, but I know you, kind of." Kaiya said with a sheepish smile. "I'm going to be on your team."

"Ah, so you are the new arrival. We should head out soon. There isn't much sunlight left."

"Wait, before that I have something I'm suppose to give you, although I don't see why, it's not even an interesting book." Kaiya mumbled. As she produced a small book from her backpack. "Jiraiya said you would like it."

"You know Jiraiya?" Sakura asked suspicion growing in her mind.

"Of course, how else do you think I would know so much about your precious Naruto?" she jeered. "Unless I'm going crazy, I think you are trying to find a reason not to like me."

"Alright, children, should really get going." Kakashi said holding the book protectively to his side.

0000

Naruto felt the glare from Sakura the entire trip. Maybe it was the years of pretending to be a boy, but she couldn't figure out what the girl was thinking. She ran through their conversation over and over in her head. Had she said something wrong, maybe she should have just told Sakura that she had been tricking her for all those years, but for some reason Naruto knew she wouldn't take that well.

They were standing in the very same traning area that they had been for the bell test over three years ago. What was Kakashi thinking? Bringing Sakura here. There was a faint tinkling sound that barely reached her ear and Naruto knew what Kakashi was doing.

"Get these bells from me and you pass."

* * *

Thanx for reading! Tell me anything ya like.


	9. Naruto?

Dis. Yuppie

I really wanted to finish a chapter on my Harry Potter story before posting, but before I knew it I had a half a chapter for that and more than I usually write for a chapter on this, so here you are. :D

* * *

The light was burning her eyes through her eyelids. Her brain sent the signal to move down to her arm, but it lay lifeless on the ground. Every part of her was burning now. Her mind was moving in slow motion seared with the pain that was ebbing away by centimeters with every passing second, or was it hours, she couldn't tell. Finally, her eyes stopped burning, opening her eyes she found that the sun was setting. So, the burning hadn't come from the sun.

Rolling over, she lay on her face. One thought came to her mind slicing through the pain. "Jiraiya--" she moaned. No answer came. "Jiraiya!" she yelled, burning her throat and lungs. When there was no reply she struggled to her feet to find herself in a clearing, no, a pathway made by a large gash that bore into the ground in front of her. She stumbled along the base as she tried to remember what had happen. She and Jiraiya had been sparing, then--then she had become the fox. She pushed herself to walk faster. Naruto couldn't remember what happened after that, it was almost as if she wasn't there, a numbness of dread came over her, almost as if the fox had taken over completely.

The trees were starting to crowed around her more and Naruto finally spotted her teacher. Jiraiya was covered in a dark red liquid and, even without the fox like sense she had when she allowed the fox to take over, she could smell the rust in the air. Naruto busted out into a full fledged run towards her teacher. "Jiraiya!" she screamed. His eyes fluttered, but didn't open.

"What have I done?" she breathed as she knelt down next to him. "Don't worry, well get through this." she mumbled, as her mind raced. The nearest town was only five minutes away. "I'll be right back, don't move."

"And what makes you thinks I'll be moving?" Jiraiya croaked.

Naruto was already racing to the town mumbling over, and over, fiercely to herself, "I will never use the fox again, I will never use the fox again, I will. . . "

000

Kakashi had been studying the new girl the entire walk to the grounds. Could this really be Naruto? When Tsunade had told him that Naruto had returned he was a bit surprised she had felt the need to come to him just to tell him that, but when she told him Naruto was a girl his mind had gone numb. Naruto was a boy. A boy. This strange creature that glided over the ground like she was skating, could not be the boisterous young boy that would do anything for attention. He was going to need to have a long talk with Jiraiya about this.

If this girl was really Naruto then this would be the test, he reached into his pouch and produced two bell. "Get these bells from me and you pass." Nothing happen, no one moved. Kakashi sighed, "Start." he said. Nar-Kaiya, Kakashi corrected himself, seemed to move like her father, one moment there and the next: gone. How had learned a technique? he wondered. Kakashi couldn't even sense her from his underground hiding place. Suddenly, the ground broke apart. Knowing Sakura's teacher Kakashi had expected strength, but she was smart to know how to find him quickly.

Sakura charged him with relentless speed, he dodged with ease. Sakura charged again going for his face. He retreated to the trees and watched her hit his replacement, which sent the log flying. She turned around in circles to find no one.

"Kaiya!" Sakura yelled.

Stepping out from below Kakashi the girl stood next to Sakura. "Yes, Haruno-san?" she asked.

"This is a team exercise. Where did you disappear to?" she inquired anger lacing her words.

Kaiya spun around letting her arms swing with the motion. Kakashi heard a kunai thunk just above his head, not a lethal throw, a warning. She knew were he was. Then she folded her arms and said peevishly, "I don't see why you're yelling at me. There was no way I was going to get in between you two during your all out brawl."

Sakura took a swing at the girl, but Kaiya reached over her shoulder and grabbed Sakura's arm using Sakura's momentum to flip her over onto her back. The entire thing was done so gracefully that it could be a strange dance.

"Who do you think you are?" Kaiya asked quietly, but with force. "Clear you mind and think, Sakura, if you want to pass, then you are going to have to accept that I'm part of your team. We need to work together. Or you won't be able to find _him_."

There was silence for a moment, then water started to form at the corners of Sakura's eyes. "But you said he wasn't going to come back." Sakura cried.

Kaiya dropped Sakura's arm like it was something slimy and stumbled back until her back rested against a tree. She braced herself taking strenght from it. "When I said 'him' I was was talking about Sasuke, not Naruto." she mumbled. Shock made her words sound breathy.

"So was I." Sakura said on the defensively.

"Sakura, Naruto is not coming back, besides you don't even--_like_ Naruto." Kaiya continued to mumble in disgust, as if she hadn't heard Sakura. "You even went on a date with Sasuke."

Sakura was on her feet in an instant. "How did you know that?!" she questioned.

Kaiya finally looked at her with a blank, almost dead, stare, "How do you think? Everyone knows, plus Sasuke asked Naruto where he had been, since, apparently, he was suppose to be there as well."

"I didn't mean to-"

Kaiya's eyes tightened. "Yes, you did, Sakura, but you were doing what any girl in your position would do and Naruto knows that."

"How-"

"I'm done talking Sakura, are we going to finish this exercise?"

"Just tell me one thing." Sakura said softly. "Were is Naruto?"

Kaiya sighed, "Can't tell you."

"Why?" Sakura pleaded.

"Because if I do," Kaiya said her voice level rising with agitation, "you'll want to go see him, but he wouldn't want that. Sakura," Kaiya continued in a consoling voice. "he is working hard to keep a promise. You should work hard too."

Sakura clenched her fists. "Alright! Let's get this over with."

Kakashi was amused that Naruto had become such a smooth talker. Sakura, on the other hand, had become a really gullible person. Perhaps, that was how they were to begin with, only Naruto was a really good actress. Kaiya, isn't that a boy's name? Kakashi thought as he put his book away, I guess it about time the exercise continued.

* * *

I would like to thank all my reviewer. They help me improve and work faster! Thank you!


	10. Scent

Disclaimer: Isn't Naruto a great story.

I don't know why, but I really had trouble writing this chapter, until yesterday. I really like how it turned out.

* * *

"The circus is in town!" Naruto said jumping up and down. "Let's go see Jiraiya!"

"What are you ten?" The perverted man said.

"I can learn a lot if I can get someone to teach me." she said her eyes bright with hope.

"And all along I thought I was your teacher."

"Yeah, but you are a guy. I need to learn about being a girl." Naruto pouted and folded her arms.

"Isn't putting on make-up enough?"

Covering her cheeks Naruto scowled saying, "I have to wear make-up and it doesn't have anything to do with being a girl." she ran a few yards ahead then turned around and stuck out her tongue. "Go be a pervert! I'm going to the circus!"

ooo

When Kaiya had figured out Kakashi's weakness Sakura had happily gone along with her plan. They had been fighting for hours and she would have done anything to make it end.

"So where are you from Kaiya?" Sakura asked.

Turning towards her Kaiya said. "I was born here Sakura, but I have been gone for a long time. I met Jiraiya by sheer luck and was lucky to be able to learn from the master."

"What about Naruto, did you train with him?" Sakura asked as she watched the bustling morning people.

Kaiya laughed softly, "He's not as clumsy as he used to be, but he still managed to fall into a river without much effort on his part not to long ago."

"That's Naruto, alright." Sakura said smiling then her smile dropped.

"Are people usually this happy?" Kaiya asked.

"Yes, you don't remember?"

Kaiya sighed, "I guess it was just me."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Sakura studied the girl next to her, something had seemed familiar to her while they were working together in the forest. The way she crouched the way she moved seemed to strike Sakura's memory, like she knew Kaiya, but she couldn't figure out how.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but isn't Kaiya a boy's name?" Sakura asked. Kaiya stiffend.

"Yeah, well that's what my Dad wanted, I think." Kaiya said lightly, but her eyes looked dead.

Sakura couldn't help herself, "You think?"

"He died when I was just a baby."

Suddenly she turned to Sakura and said, "This is were I'll be leaving you. Hope to see you soon Haruno-san."

Hearing her last name she realized that Kaiya had been calling her by just her first name in the forest. It had sounded so natural that she didn't even notice.

000

People waved and smiled and noise was all around. Naruto stood still in the middle of the pathway and nobody yelled at her to get out of the way. If she had been dressed like she was when she had been a boy no one would be smiling and people would be looking down. Naruto smiled.

"I knew they were better than that." she whispered, then continued down the road. She took a side street and was suprised to find it empty. She walked with light footsteps happy just being able to be back in the village then she froze as she felt the presence of someone. Slowly she turned to her right so find a hooded figure with glasses and let out a sigh of relief.

"Shino-san, you almost scared me to death!" she said scratching the back of her head.

Shino's head was bowed, but he said, "It is good that you are back, Na-"

In a flash Naruto hand her hand over his mouth, at least she hoped she did since it was covered with the collar of his shirt. "Kaiya!" she whispered. "If you would."

He looked up and jumped a little when he saw her. "U-ou a-w gu-l."

"What?" she asked then removed her hand.

"You are a girl." his statement sounded more like a question. "But I just thought something was wrong with my bugs." he looked her over and asked. "Are you really Naruto?"

Naruto sighed then leaned on the tree next to Shinto. "My name is Naruto, but the Naruto that you knew has changed. I spent my childhood doing things that I thought a boy would do because that is what I was told I had to do, but I was also able to enjoyed myself. Now I have to work seriously for my goals. In short yes, I am Naruto, but then again I'm Kaiya.

I need your help in keeping this from everyone alright?" she asked looking over at the dark glasses. "Have you ever gone a day without wearing those?"

Shino took off his glasses and said, "I don't know how long you think you can keep this from everyone, but I'll keep your secret, Kaiya-san."

"Hey! Shino, so this is where you've been. Akamaru? what are you doing to that poor girl! Come here." Kiba managed to pull off his massive white dog, but not before Naruto was covered in saliva. "Sorry about that-" Kiba sniffed the air then laughed, "No way, it can't be." he mumbled then looked studied Naruto as she slowly stood up. "Sorry, but you smell just like a friend of ours. That's probably why Akamaru attacked you."

Finally back on her feet Naruto tried to wipe off some of the wet muck. "Oi, Kiba," she said without thinking.

"Do I know you?" the dog boy asked.

"Ah," Naruto said haltingly, "No, not really, Shino-san was just telling me about his teammates and since you have a dog I guessed you were Kiba-san." she smiled then pet Akimaru's head. "I'm surprised at how big Akamaru is. You must be a wonderful trainer Kiba-san."

She watched his cheeks turn red as he nodded. "Yes. We train together everyday don't we Akamaru?" the dog barked in answer.

Naruto smiled. Everyone has been working hard. I just hope it isn't in vain. She thought. "Good." she said softly.

Naruto saw a figure round the corner, her eyebrows lifted slightly as she recognized who it was.

"You sure took your time Hinata-chan." Kiba said berating her. Her cheeks tinted red and Naruto realized that they weren't permanently red like she had thought.

"Sorry to make you wait."

"I heard you were pretty, but the only word that I can think of to describe you is beautiful, Hinata-san, you need to tell me your secrets."

Hinata looked up until she found Naruto then bent her head trying to hide the fact that even more color was flooding her face. "Th-thank you." she finally stuttered out after a good ten seconds.

"I only said what was true." Naruto chuckled. "I has been a pleasure meeting you all, but I should get settled in. My bag was only dropped off at the door of my apartment and I don't want to have to worry about it. I hope to see you all soon." she said taking off at a run and waving behind her.

000

Naruto sat her things down on the dusty mattress. She hadn't been surprised that her old apartment was empty, she had almost counted on it, but she was surprised of all the memories that came with her return. She walked slowly to the floor board she had taken hours to hallow out and hit it open with her foot. There lay all the treasures that were too precious to take with her on her journey. She had thought, no, hoped that she had forgotten, but there it was, the stupid picture of team seven on top of everything else.

Taking it out she blew off as much dust as possible then wiped it with her hand. Tears filled her eyes as she cried, "Stupid Sasuke!"

* * *

I'm loving the reviews, I just wish I could put all the names down. Thank you!


	11. 4th room 4th floor

I do not claim Naruto.

When it comes to writing I always want more time.

* * *

"Jiraiya!" Naurto called, running from her part of the camp to her teacher's. "You have to see this!"

"Oh, you've finally found out that you are a girl?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, perverted old man." she said grabbing his shoulder and turning him away from the bubbling liquid that was meant to be their dinner. "My scars are getting lighter!" she said pointing at her cheeks her girn was so big that she wasn't sure if he could see them so went straight faced and asked, "Well, don't you think so too?"

"To tell you the truth Naruto, I haven't seen your scars for a long time, but yes I think they are getting smaller."  
Naruto let her smile spread back over her face and let out a huge whoop of joy. Raising her arms above her head she started to dace around the fire chanting, "Scars be gone, scars be gone!" then she turned to Jiraiya and laughed at the wonderfully ridiculous looking face he was making.

Maybe, if she kept the lid on the fox, she wouldn't have to worry about covering her face anymore.

* * *

Sakura woke up and sighed. Her life had become so different. Why did Naruto have to go into hiding? Why did Sasuke disappear? Was it because she was a failure. Her friends had abandoned her, why?

Her confrontation with Kaiya yesterday had made her think about how horrible she was to ask Naruto to stay away, but now that she thought about it Naruto had truly kept to his promise. Had he really sat on the mountain to watched the fireworks by himself. She had to know and since Kaiya seemed to know so much she might know the answer to this

A bird pecked at her window and she had only to look to know who had sent it. She dressed quickly and hurried to the Hokage tower.

"What is the emergency Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked. If it was an emergency Sakura didn't understand why she was being summoned.

"There is a problem, Sand has sent a plea for help. I need you to get Your team together ASAP!"

Sakura started for the door before she paused. "I don't know were Kaiya lives." she muttered then turned to Tsunade.

"The Central Apartment building level four room four."

As she was running Sakura remembered that Naruto had lived in that building. She had never really thought about the number four, shi, shinu, meaning to die. Usually the fourth floors were skipped and labeled as level five. To have the fourth room on the fourth floor would be like telling the person to die. Why was Kaiya in that room?

The closer she got to the room the more she realized that room number four use to be Naruto's room, she had never cared to look up the number.

00

Naruto had asked to barrow one of her book once, she had been so surprised that she had said yes sarcastically, thinking he was joking. After waiting for three weeks she asked if he was planning to return it. He had scratched his head and smiled apologetically, she could still remember the shock she felt when she realized her mistake. She had let the most brain dead student in class barrow her book.

"Sorry Sakura," she was already ready for what he was going to say next. "It is at my apartment. I really like it so I started reading it again. I'll bring it tomarrow."

"What?" Sakura asked, he had to be lying. She folded her arms and said "If you don't mind I would like to come and get it."

He blushed a little and said, "My apartment is a little dirty."

"I can wait in the hall." Sakura had said firmly. She wasn't going to let him off easily.

She had fallowed Naruto as soon as school was over thinking only of her book. When they had reached his building she had only noticed that it looked old. When they made it to the room she waiting in the hall heard some strange noises and then the door opened. Naruto wasn't lying when he said his apartment was dirty. He had her book in his hand and she was so relieved to see that it was perfectly fine.

00

When Sakura made it to Kaiya's door she realized the reason she hadn't noticed the number. There wasn't one on the door.

She knocked and let her hand rest on were the number should be. Why had Naruto lived here? He could have move. Couldn't he? The thing that was bothering her the most was his connection to Kaiya, why did she feel the need to live in his apartment?

The door swung open and Sakura stared at the person in front of her in shock.

Camouflage covered her face and legs and she wore a dark green jacket. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail.

"Kaiya?" Sakura asked. The girl gave her a sharp nodd. "You look different." she said lightly, but for some reason still looked really girly.

"Yes, I do." their was an awkward pause. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sorry, I was just . . . distracted." Sakura mumbled and shook her head.

"It is called a change of clothes. They are really popular everywhere; except here. You might want to try it, Haruno-san. Pink looks good on you, but it is really a color that a ninja would wear."

Sakura glared at Kaiya. "What about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"What about Naruto?"

"He wore orange!"

Kaiya smiled. "I think pink beats orange, but it is your style, you don't have to change it Haruno-san, just don't make fun of mine."

"We have more important things to deal with right now!" Sakura yelled. "Sand has sent a message hawk. They are being attacked by a group that calls themselves the Akatsuki." Kaiya disappeared and reappeared with a backpack on her back.

"What are you waiting for pinky, we don't have time to stand around."

"Go to the gate, I'll met you there."

Sakura ran home. Why was Kaiya suddenly so serious. Why was she so connected to everything?

* * *

Naruto stood at the gate waiting. What was taking everyone so long? Gaara was in trouble. The Akatsuki was on the move. Naruto crouched down and hit the ground. Maybe she shouldn't have come back. She wouldn't have had to wait if she was traveling on her own, but, she let a sigh come out, if she was still traveling she wouldn't have know that Gaara was in trouble. Standing back up she leaned against the gate and started to run through all the training exercises she had been practicing then smiled as her mind wandered back over the previous day. She had made the perfect first impression with Sakura. All that training, hadn't failed her, she had be the definition of a perfect girl, she only hoped she could keep it up. This trip was going to be hard.

"Kaiya, sorry for making you wait." Naruto heard Sakura call and felt bad that she had let her emotions slip at her apartment.

"Hello, Haruno-san. Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. There was a movement behind them and Naruto spun around to see their teacher get up from his laying position under a tree just outside the gate.

"If you don't mind Kaiya, we are now equals."

"I see, sorry Kakashi-san."

"We are now equals?" Sakura asked.

Naruto sighed and looked expectingly at Kakashi.

"Did you know each other before you met yesterday?"

* * *

Thank you for reviewing. Have a happy day! (Everyone needs one, every once in a while.)


	12. Sneaky

Disclaimer: Don't you wish your Naruto was hot like mine? Ok, maybe not, but I still like my Naurto!

* * *

"Jiraiya, my legs are falling asleep." Naruto complained.

"Yeah, well mine are too and you don't see me complaining."

"I don't get it, why do we have to sit so still?" she asked.

"If you are always moving you miss a lot." is all he said in answer.

"Like what?"

"Like the snake in the bush over there, or the water that the bush's roots gather from the ground and bring up to the leaves."

"Can you really feel that?" Naruto questioned.

"Only if I'm _still_." Jiraya said.

Naruto pushed him on his side, then stood up and ran away laughing.

"Hey! Get back to training you ungrateful child!"

* * *

"Of course I knew Kaiya, she did grow up here didn't she?" Kakashi had asked, but there was still something fishy about their relationship.

They traveled in silence the entire day so Sakura was surprised when they stopped, but Kaiya's reaction was almost frightening. She started yelling at Kakashi

"We can't stop! We don't have time for rest!"

"Kaiya you might be use to traveling, but some of us are not." Kakashi said.

Sakura took a step back as Kaiya glared at her. Yes they were in a hurry and even though Sakura had been training she didn't think she could keep traveling for much longer. Kaiya had camp set up in a matter of minutes. Sakura took the first shift of watch.

A breezes blew though the trees and pulled gently at her hair. Taking a deep breath she thought of all the things that bothered her then let the air out slowly feeling all her worries seep away.

She tried to imagine what Naruto was doing. Could he still be working on training, or perhaps he was just sitting in a hot springs being himself. A smile lifted the corners of her mouth. She would miss him, but there were things that needed to be done.

Sakura didn't know much about Gaara, she had seen him fight and had even fought him herself and he had brought her close to death, Naruto had saved her back then, but she still didn't know how. Why did her thoughts keep coming back to Naruto, almost like there was something reminding her of him.

"I'm sorry about what I said Sakura-chan."

Sakura jumped, "Naruto!" she gasped turning to the voice. It was Kaiya who had spoken.

Kaiya looked up at the canopy of leaves above them as she laughed.

"Sorry, I don't know why I mistook you for--I was just thinking about him that's all. Wait, did you just call me Sakura-chan?"

Kaiya smiled at her. "I know it must be hard for you Haruno-san. You were close to Naurto, but I don't want to have to keep reminding you; the Naruto you know is not coming back."

"Right, Naruto can't come out of hiding until we beat the Akatsuki, but when we do that and get Sasuke back well be a team again." Sakura heard Kaiya sigh.

"No, Haruno-san, things can never be the way they were."

Sakura glared at Kaiya, then asked, "And why not?"

"People change Sakura, did you know that Sasuke used to smile when he was younger? When he lost his family he changed. He decided to take revenge and that decision has lead him to where he is today.

"Naruto decided that he was going to hide himself so that no one would get hurt for knowing where he is. That decision has changed him. Three years gives people a lot of time to change Sakura and you've changed too." Kaiya said then suddenly she punched Sakura in the arm lightly and said. "At least your forehead hasn't changed. There's enough room for five advertisements and there would still be room!" she yelled her eyes were shiny little slits because she was smiling so big under her mask.

Sakura was so surprised she just sat there for a moment. Then her temper flared as she realized what Kaiya was talking about, "What was that!? How dare you!" Sakura yelled throwing her fist up in the air, but Kaiya was already running away into the forest hee heeing as she went. Sakura sighed and sat down cursing the fact that she couldn't leave her post for another hour.

Who was it that Kaiya reminder her of? Of course the first person who came into her head was Naruto, but he had been occupying her mind that night more than she would like to admit.

000

She still couldn't stop laughing even as she pulled down her mask to brushed her teeth. Naruto had forgotten how fun it was to tease Sakura. The pink haired girl could find out about Naruto if she wanted to pry or if she would just think about it, but Naruto wasn't going to tell her the truth about her identity. After she finished polishing her teeth she poured some water into her hand and splashed it on her face.

Sensing some movement behind her Naruto wiped her face off with the sleeve of her jacket and replaced her mask to its proper place then turned around to greet the new comer.

"Oh, Kakashi, you know sneaking around doesn't suit you." Naurto said softly.

"You would be surprised." Kakashi said. "Naru--"

"Kaiya, if you would please. Only Jiraiya can call me by that name."

"Alright, Kaiya, I was able to talk to Jiraiya before we left. I thought it strange that he was out in the forest just hovering around the waterfall, especially since there were no girls there, but he told me about your travels."

"He is a lot of things, but at least he keeps good on his promises, he should be in town now."

Kakashi pause for a moment the continued, "You don't relay on the fox anymore?" he asked.

In answer Naruto pulled down her mask and said, "I'm almost to the point that I don't have to wear a mask anymore."

"So what would happen if you lost control?" he asked.

"I'm sure Jiraiya gave you something for that." Naruto chuckled. "Really Kakashi, you worry to much."

"Do I? You almost lost control of your anger when we stopped. I know it wasn't that big of a deal, but you are worried about Garra. Na-Kaiya, how do you think you would react if something happens to Gaara?"

Naruto sighed, then deciding to ignor the question she asked something that had been on her mind since they had stopped. "I wanted to ask you something. Since you said we were equals as ninja's, can we continue to travel? As soon as Sakura's asleep I say we carry her on our backs taking turns. That way Sakura can get rest and we are still getting there with good time."

"Do you really think you can handle missing that much sleep?" Kakashi asked his eyebrow rose questioningly.

"Yes, I've traveled longer distances without sleep before."

"Very well, you go on watch next. Well move out as soon as she's asleep."

Naruto gave a sharp nod, then replaced her mask and ran to were Sakura was.

Sakura had a kunai in her hand and was ready for attack, then relaxed a little when Naruto came into view.

"What? Come back to make fun of me some more?" Sakura sighed.

"No, I'm here to tell you to go to sleep. I'm taking this watch."

Nodding Sakura slowly made her way to camp. Naruto noticed that she seemed really tired and was glad she would be getting some sleep soon.

Naruto bit her thumb and drew a seal on the ground. With a puff of smoke a chubby frog appeared.

"Yes, Naru--"

Naruto covered the frogs mouth. "Kaiya! How many times do I have to remind you."

"Ohw Kawya." the frog managed to say, his voice muffled by her hand.

"I need you to watch Sakura, she's the one with pink hair, until she falls asleep, then come back and I'll give you a treat kay?" she asked and when the frog nodded she let go of its mouth and watched it hop toward camp. Smiling Naruto sat down on the ground and closed her eyes, waiting, patience was never one of her best virtues.

* * *

Thank you reviewer! And Happy Thanksgiving for those who live in America. If you live somewhere else then have a happy day. . . and week end.


	13. If only

"People are really after me aren't they?" Naurto asked looking at a broach that she had bought in the last town.

"Yes, but they aren't just after you, Naruto. There are eight other people just like you."

"I know Garra, but I've never met anyone else. I wonder if everyone was just as lonely as I was growing up." Standing up Naruto found a strand of grass and started to braid it. "Gaara is a really good person, I hope his village will be able to see that one day. If they can then there will still be hope for me to become Hokage. You know, I didn't even know girls could become Hokage until Tsunade stepped in."

Looking to her teacher for a reaction Naruto found his mouth gaping open and his eyes closed. "You fell asleep, again!" she yelled throwing her broach at him. Jerking awake Jiraiya looked around for action. "Really, I don't understand how you do it. How could anyone trust you on a stake-out if you fall asleep so fast?"

* * *

They traveled fast and switched off carrying Sakura every hour. Kakashi was shocked that Naruto had suggested this way of traveling. After three hours of travel Kakashi said they should rest.

"Naruto, I know you feel a connection to Gaara, but you are acting like you are blaming yourself for this." The girl was trying to say something, but she was breathing so hard it took awhile for Kakashi to understand that she was saying Kaiya. Sighing Kakashi said, "Alright, Kaiya, you don't need to blame yourself for this."

She looked at him, her eyes lit by the moon. They were wet, but no tears had fallen yet, "Figuring that I could get a lot of work done if I made many copies of myself I also found that I could remember what the clones had done. I figured if I could keep one going for a long period time and far away from me then I could get information when something major happened in that area of the world. So, I gauged the length and found that the only problem with the distance was that they simply ran out of chakra**.** Figuring how to seal some of my chakra into something became my next personal challenge. All this took me about a year."

"Astounding." Kakashi mumbled.

"Yes, but their was one problem, while making those items I have to rely on the fox to keep me alive. When I decided to no longer work with the beast so, I no longer have the ability to make those items.

"I thought Sand would be fine, they had Gaara." The tears that had been waiting finally spilled out of her eyes and disappeared into her mask. "I didn't even have a second thought about pulled my clone out."

"It's not your fault Kaiya, the bird that was sent is pretty fast, I don't think you could have done anything better."

"We could have been on our way faster." she argued. "We don't even know what happened, I would have been able to see it all and I might have even been able to fallow them."

"Maybe, but Kaiya you need to focus on the mission, not thing that could have happened."

Taking a deep breath Kaiya wiped her eyes. "You are right."

"Then is it all right to sleep? At least for three hours."

"Alright."

* * *

Sakura woke well rested, but she had strange dreams of flying though the wood and Kakashi talking to Naruto. Shaking her head she looked at the forest around her again. This was not the place they had made camp the night before. Kaiya and Kakashi were laying on the ground unconscious. Jumping up Sakura reached into her pouch and grabbed a kunai out.

Kaiya moved slightly. "Kaiya, what happened?" Sakura demanded.

"What?" the girl mumbled. Sakura focused on her and noticed she was now wearing an all white outfit now. "Who is suppose to be guarding the camp?"

Kaiya rolled away from Sakura as she said, "My frog."

"You mean to tell me that you have had a frog with you the entire time and you are trusting it to warn us if we are going to be attacked?" Sakura yelled.

"Are you always so feisty in the morning? You weren't like this before, but maybe you were just showing off for Sasuke."

"What!?" she yelled, then she thought about it. "Wait, WHAT!? How--why--?"

"If you two children are finished bickering, we have some distance to travel." Kakashi said getting up.

Kaiya jumped up in a flash and grabbed her brown side strap bag. "It should only take a day from here to reach the village." she mumbled her eyes looking ahead calculating.

"That's something else I would like to talk to you about. Where are we and how did we get here." Sakura asked looking at Kakashi.

A short low pitched whistle came from Kaiya and a small red frog came hopping in to view as Kakashi answered her.

"You did what?" Swinging a finger at Kaiya she yelled, "I thought we were teammates. You could have told me you wanted to keep going. I would have been fin--"

"Out of the three of use who do you think is needed the most Sakura?" Kaiya asked softly, stopping Sakura in her tracks. "People might be hurt. Yes, the have their own healers, but you are a healer for your team as well. Even for this small team you need to be in the best shape possible." the frog hopped into Kaiya's out held arms and ate something out of her hand. "I'm sorry that you feel betrayed and I understand the reason why, but we need to think of the mission before we think of ourselves."

"Master someone is coming."

"Thank you." Kaiya said as she snuggled the frog with her face. "You are always helpful." In a puff of smoke the frog vanished. "As for the frogs," Kaiya continued. "I don't carry them around. I just need to carry food. Kakashi offered to have his dog watch the camp, but we went with the frog. Can we head out now?"

"No we can't."

Kaiya looked at Kakashi, he had pulled out his orange book and was reading.

"We should wait for the person who is fallowing us just after we left Konoha. My dog just came back and told me who it was."

"Who is it?" Kaiya asked.

"Temari of the Sand village."

"Temari?" Sakura and Kaiya asked at the same time.

"She'll meet us within the hour." Kakashi said as he turned a page of his book.

* * *

"Temari! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were in the village. Are you alright?" Kaiya asked.

"Yes, but what are you doing here Kaiya?" Temari asked. "The last time I saw you you were wearing an aprone and asking what we wanted for dinner."

"I'm from Konoha. Turns out they needed an extra ninja for this team." Kaiya said earnestly.

Temari looked to Sakura and asked, "Naruto is still gone?" to which Sakura nodded.

"So you were in Sand, Kaiya?" Sakura asked surprised by this new information, but Kaiya just mimicked Sakura's action to Temari.

"Are you all right Temari? You don't look so good." Kaiya said softly.

"Don't worry, we need to keep going." Temari said stumbled a few steps before Kaiya stepped in front of her and grabbed her arms.

"Forgive me." she whispered then hit Temari's neck knocking her unconscious. "Sakura give me you sleeping bag."

"Why mine?" she asked.

"Because you are the only one who has one." Kaiya said with a shrug.

* * *

As they travel Sakura kept repeating in her head, _The closer to the Akatsuki __the closer to Sasuke_. The closer to Sasuke might also me the closer to Naruto and making things normal again. Normalish, would be more correct. Things would never be the exact same.

With that going through her head she found the time passed quickly. They were in the village by dusk as Kaiya had predicted. They had taken turns carrying Temari until she had woken up, after sleeping soundly for five hours, and demanded to be put down. Kaiya had asked if Sakura would like to rest, but she declined.

"Poisoned!" was all Sakura needed to hear before she jumped into action.


	14. Sand

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

Buzzing came from a circling bee, rustling from the bushes that surrounded Naruto let her know that there was a family of rabbits living in the ground. Yet her eyes were closed she still felt like she was one with the area around her. Every sound was crisp, each odor told a story and Naruto knew that if she opened her eyes the world would move slowly and she would be able to see everything with a crisp bright clarity that she had never thought possible.

He mind started to wander while she could still sense the things around her she started to remember the things that her clones had experienced, ghost images that were real to the clone and as strong as any memory Naruto, in a place that held burning heat each day and bitter cold at night. Sand village held such interesting people, but what struck Naruto most was how separated the seniors were from the rest of the village. Her clone had spent hours sitting next to a pond speaking and learning from the oldest woman she had ever met, Chiyo-basama. If it hadn't been for those memories Naruto was sure she would still have trouble sitting still so, it was all thanks to Garra, for becoming Hokage that Naruto was able to learn the technique that her double had been perfecting for months.

A rustling came from Naruto's right side and with it the smell of cooked bugs. "Dinner is ready?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"Yes, Jiraiya decided to stay at the hut. WHAT!?" the ancient frog yelled. Naruto jumped up and stared at the frog.

"What is it!?"

The frog had dropped the plate and was pointing at her eyes. "This can't be. You've only been training for three months!"

Eyes wide Naruto felt her face, but when she didn't feel any bumps she sank to the ground. "I didn't do it. My face isn't a frog's face." she moaned, hitting the ground.

"No, you did do it. Wait til he sees this, it took Jiraiya years to learn. You hardly look frog like at all." The frog started to walk as he muttered, "Amazing. . . a true prodigy."

She didn't feel like a prodigy, the prodigy was Sasuke. She thought and with the though came a wondering. How bright would the colors of that night at the fair have been if she could see it like she could see colors now? In the light of booths surrounded by vivid pinks and oranges, rich reds, bright yellows, dark greens, cool blues and: black. The black figure fallowing her even though he didn't have to. Was he learning things? Was he happy?

* * *

Naruto ran mechanically as she went over things in her head. Kankuro had always been kind to her, even to the point of showing her how to make puppets. She had made three, the biggest one was the sizes of her arm, but they were not meant for combat and she didn't have the skill to move them. The only word she could use to describe him would be guineas. He could assess a situation and act instantly, but this time he wasn't fast enough. She was the second one to make it in the room fallowing Temari closely even though she knew the way.

"Kaiya!" an old voice cry and looked up just in time to see Chiyo-basama flying towards her with arms out stretched. Naruto caught her just in time to brace herself. "You haven't been to see me." the woman's voice cracked a little as she spoke.

"I know I'm--"

Naruto hardly felt the movement of the air as she was spun behind Chiyo-basama. "Stay behind me child. I'll get you White Fang!"

Grabbing a bone thin arm Naruto said. "No Chiyo-basama! This isn't the man that killed your son."

"Yes, sister, there is a resemblance, but look closely."

With a laugh Chiyo-basama rubbed the back of her head and said, "I was only joking."

Walking to the bedside of Kankuro Naruto saw how his muscles strained and the agony that shone on his sweat cover face. Turning to Sakura she asked, "Is there anything you can do?"

"Yes, but well need to work fast."

* * *

Naruto walked the streets that she knew like the back of her hand, but she had never been on. She felt the textures of the walls. She new these streets so well she could walk with her eyes closed, but this was her first time traveling them. The white clothing protected her from the sun, but her mask didn't cover her eyes allowing the sand to sting them.

She found herself at the park, where there were children playing on all the equipment. She knew them all and smiled as a little girl, Yoko-chan, called to her. Soon the whole lot of them were running towards her. She crouched down and greeted the bright beaming childeren with open arms. Some started to climb on her back while others grabbed onto her arms and legs, she stood up lifting them as their questions started to pour out.

"Where have you been?"

"Why haven't you been here?"

"Were you mad at us?"

"Of course not!" Naruto laughed, "I just had to go home is all."

She had left so many behind with out knowing it. She had been absent during all the trauma of being attacked, but the children seemed all right, except for one boy, Michiro-kun was sitting at the other end of the playground patting the sand in front of him. Naruto had always known him as being social boy so, she asked Yoko-chan what was wrong with him.

The girl looked solemnly at the Michiro as she explained that his father had been killed in the attack, but because his face had been blown up they couldn't I identify him. Standing up Naruto gently pulled the children off her, then went and knelt by Michiro's side.

"Your father was a wonderful man, Michiro-kun, he truely cared for you, your sister and your mother, but I don't think he would want you to be sad that he is gone."

Michiro gave her a reproachful looked and asked, "Then what am I suppose to do? I'll never see him again. I never said goodbye."

Wrapping her arms around him Naruto gather the boy onto her lap and whispered,"He knew you loved him, Michiro-kun, and you don't have to say goodbye. Keep him in your memories. Never forget what kind of man he was and remeber all the fun you had with him. You can be proud to have know such a great ninja of Sand. Be proud that you are his son and strive to be more like him everyday."

He looked up at her, tears rimming his eyes. She wiped the tears ways and he smiled at her as he said, "He was the best dad ever! I'll be just like him!"

"You all ready are a lot like him." Naruto said encouragingly. The slipped off her lap and ran over to his friends.

"You are amazing Kaiya, How do you do it?" Temari asked for behind her.

Standing up Naruto turned to face her friend, "I like to read, philosophy is in all good stroies, but a lot of what I say come from experience. Do you need to speak with me?" Naruto asked as she dusted the sand off her backside.

"Kankuro has woken up. You team is packing up and should be waiting for you at he gate. If you feel like you have time, Kankuro would like to see you before you go."

"You could have sent a messenger to tell me that." Naruto said looking Temari in the eyes.

"I want to know why you were living her when you are from Konoha."

Naruto laughed before she said, "I didn't permit to live here." then her face became sober as she said, "I lived here to learn and I learned a lot, but right now I needed to focus on other things, I just left too early. to save your brother. I'll do everything in my power, I promise."

Temari simled and said, "I didn't even know that you were a ninja until yesterday, if you've been spending a year just sitting around then your promies isn't insuring."

* * *

"Kaiya!?" Kankuro said sitting up in his bed. "Temari told me that you were a ninja, I just couldn't believe it."

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand."I'm so glad you are all right." she said sqeezing his hand lightly.

"You disappe--"

"I know." Naruto said looking down.

Kankuro laughed, "You should have heard my brother's wining. Where is Kaiya? What does she think she's doing, not coming to visit? You are almost as important as Uzumaki Naruto to him." he kept laughing for a few more seconds before he realized Naruto wasn't laughing. "Kaiya?"

She Finally managed to fix Kankuro in a stair. "I'm going to bring him back alive, he deserves better then what he has been delt. I gave up my friends to defeat this enemy, but I also decided to hide becasue I was selfish. Garra has finally forsaken the pain of his past and is moving forward, but he still has trouble with people. We are the same I guess, both afraid of hurting others."

"Kaiya--?"

Shaking her head, as if to wake up, Naruto let go of Kankuro's hand and started for the door.

"Kaiya!" he called. Naruto turned to face him. "You and my brother are not the same." he said then give her a cheeky smile, "You make everyone around you feel at ease. Ask anyone. You make people want to become better."

Smiling Naruto nodded.

"Just one more thing, would you mind showing me your smile? Without the mask, I mean."

Naruto had spent extra time that morning combing her hair that almost reached her elbow, and in doing her make-up that covered her fading scars, something she had started to do since she returned to Konoha.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone or they will started demanding that I show them too."

She reached up and started to pull it down as foot steps were heard from the hall, "Kaiya!" Pulling it back into place Naruto went to the doorway to meet her.

"What is it Sakura?"

"We have a lead, Kakashi's dogs found it."

Turning to look at Kankuro she gave him an apologetic look, "I'll have to show you later."

He nodded and the two girls ran to the front gate.

"Show him what?" Sakura asked.

"My smile!" Naruto yelled laughing.

Sakura studied Naruto for a moment before she said, "Your hair looks nice today. You know, Kaiya, I don't think I'll ever beable to change like you, all that work everyday. . ."

"I know Haruno-san, your just fine the way you are."

"But back in the village you said it should chang--"

"I was just teasing, plus you already are changing. Every time you learn something new you change and from the way you reacted to the poison I'd say you have gained many skill that I can't even fathom."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Of course the best scenario would be a girl who has skill and fashion, like me." Kaiya said running ahead laughing.

"Why you! Get back here Kaiya!"

* * *

Happy Holidays everyone!


	15. Nightmare

Air rushed past Naruto in phantasmagoric patterns. She concentrated on every shift. She wasn't really surprised to hear from Jiraiya that her father could control wind chakra, but she was shocked to find out that rasengan was not part of that category.

Jiraiya was missing again, but Naruto was sure she could find out were he was without much trouble. There had been a tournament hosted by Sunagakure. The next leader of the village hadn't been decided and the tournament was to quell the worries of the villagers. That afternoon there had been a fight that was so amazing Naruto couldn't get it out of her head.

The two fighters were moving with such fluid motion it looked like they were the wind themselves. They could change the direction of their movement at a moments notice, but what made Naruto's heart sing was how they could turn the wind into a weapon with one handed characters.

Through her goggles Naruto watched the sand burdened wind twist and turn. She wanted to know how to bend the air like they did. Focusing on her chakra she made the sign with on hand and flicked her wrist up. Her body twisted and her controlled jump turned into a wicked free fall, her body flipping and spinning. Closing her eyes she tried to focus on her chakra again, she didn't have much time, if this didn't work then she would have to rely on her last resort, a clone, to save her. She could feel the wind taring at her and in a moment relief and shock she realized that the fighters didn't work against the wind when they fought. they worked with expanded the wind that their movements created and melded it with chakra to make it a formidable weapon, but this idea came too late, she didn't have time to save herself that way.

Although the seals came to her mind and she did them with her hands, her mind froze as her body met the sand. After about three seconds of eternity Naruto realized she was still falling, but slowly, and safely towards the sea of sand. Sitting up Naruto saw her savior and was surprised to find Garra looking at her with a blank stair, his gourd was poring out the sand that was serving as a platform for her decent. She was glad that she decided to wear cloths that blended in with the rest of the town.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be campaigning, or something?" she asked incredulously.

Garra's hairless brow rose as he looked at her. "You speak as if you know me."

Naruto jumped down the last few feet to the real sand and shivered at the sand that had saved her, thinking of all the blood that it must contain.

"You are no different from the others." Garra sighed, then turned to walk back to the village.

"You know Garra, you are not alone anymore." Naruto said as she jogged up to stand next to him. "I've seen you with your brother and sister. I've also seen how people look at you. They aren't scared anymore." she put a finger on her white clad cheek and said, "Maybe all you needed was a few minutes of shut eye." she turned to see his questioning gazes and giggled.

He studied her face before saying, "I didn't think people knew I can't sleep."

* * *

Wheezing breath came form Naurto's left. "Chiyo-basama, you don't have to work so hard. We can take a rest."

Smiling the old woman said, "Dear when you get old even normal breathing sounds bad. So, Kaiya, tell me about your life in Konoha. I would like to hear what that tailed beast from that village is doing, hiding somewhere?"

Naruto felt a chill incircle her and shivered. "Yes, the ninetails is safely locked away."

"What are you saying Kaiya?" Sakura said. "You know about the ninetails, the Yondaime destroyed."

"You call yourself Tsunade's apprentice and you don't know about the--"

"Non of the children know about the demons, Chiyo-basama, it is against the law."

"That's ridiculous, if they don't know about the nine Jinchuriki then how will they be able to deal with them in the future."

"If the Akatsuki have their way then there won't be any reason for them to deal with them." Naruto muttered and all was quite until Kakashi, who was at the front of the group yelled, "Stop!"

There was a figure dressed in the distinctive black and red, "Is that a dress?" Naruto asked, then stepped forward, eye closed, and nodded her head. "Because it's not really a cloak (no hood), and it's not a kimono. That means it must be a dress." The figure laughed and Naruto opened her eyes, only a slit, managing to not looking into his eyes, it was Uchiha Itachi.

"You are interesting." Itachi laughed as he pointed a figure in her direction.

Reaching into her bag Naruto grabbed a kunai.

"That won't help you." Itachi had stopped laughing, but Naruto could hear the smile in his voice. "You are already trapped."

Bowing her head Naruto said, "All right, since I'll be here for awhile," she sighed, straightening up she looked him in the eyes. "Why does Sasuke hate you so much?"

Another chuckle, "That's an easy question, I killed our family."

Sighing Naruto said, "You must be worried."

He smirked, "For my life? Hardly"

"No, for your brother. The way I see it with the network that the village has you would have never have been able to kill the entire police force unchecked. You were ordered to and I suspect you were told to kill them all, but you couldn't."

He lifted an eyebrow and said, "Who are you? And why do you care about Sasuke? Perhaps you think you can save him?" Itachi asked.

"No." Naurto mumbled looking down at her hands. "It is too late to_ save_ him, but he still has choices to make. It would be nice for him to know exactly what he is choosing." In her mind she replayed their last fight in her head. She knew he was aiming to kill, yet every time she had managed to bounced back. What had stopped him from making the final blow?

"Enough talking, its time for you to understand what you are dealing with."

Clapping her hands together Naruto focused on neutralizing her chakra, but the world around her turned from day to night and a horrible night mare started to play out before her, every detail shone in the bright glow of a full moon. Person after person fell before her, crimson liquid became the air she breathed. A scream came from her throat, but it was not her voice. This wasn't her night mare, Naruto realized as she looked closer at the fallen figures. This was Itachi's most haunting memory.

* * *

As soon as Kaiya froze Kakashi jumped into action. He knew she wouldn't last long in that state. He would finish this with one blow. Except he didn't, Itachi wasn't as distracted as Kakashi had imagined so, his attack did nothing. In a blur of motion Kaiya was standing behind Itachi and the next she was gone. A surprised, yet blank look came over the Uchiha's face then he collapsed to the ground. In a puff of smoke the body was revealed to be someone else.

Kaiya's face was pail as she looked down on the unconscious impostor. "It is unfortunate, the things that are done out of fear towards the unknown future." She fell forward and were she rolled onto her side shaking as tears came to her eyes.

Kakashi crouched down next to her and asked "Will you be able to continue traveling with us? What happened to you in there?" Kakashi asked as he remembered how drain he had been after being in that nightmare land.

Kaiya closed her eyes tightly and stopped shaking. "Yes, I can go on. He couldn't get into my head. I think it work the opposite way. I was shown his darkest nightmare. I saw Sasuke as well--I guess I was able to witness both their nightmares."

Suddenly she jumped up and pointed at the figure on the ground. "He is not dead. I only knocked the wind out of him. What would you like to do?"

* * *

Kaiya dropped the still lifeless looking member of the Akatsuki to the ground in front of a large bolder. Sakura had watched Kaiya for any sign of another break down, the change from crying from her place on the ground to being perfectly fine and ready was so sudden it didn't seem real. If she wasn't acting the way she felt then, what about now or any other day. Had her entire life been one great play? Was there anyone who knew who she really was this Kaiya who says she has lived her life in Konoha yet, no one knows her. She couldn't focus on these questions they had to figure out how to get ride of this rock.

"Gai's team should be here soon."

It still amazed Sakura that they were able travel so far in such a short amount of time. Did they have to stop for Tenten? Most likely not, she seem strong.

What would be waiting beyond that rock? Would Garra be all right? Would they have to fight all the Akatsuki to find him?

Sakura looked at Kaiya who was crouched down looking at the passed out Akatsuki member. Her eyes were serious as she reached out and poked the man's cheek. Like a little child exploring a new item for the first time. Sakura smiled. Kaiya wasn't worried so she would try and not be worried either.

"Kaiya?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Hiruno-san?" she asked cocking her head to the side like a bird.

"Do you have a hair tie I can barrow?"

Fishing around in her wepon's bag Kaiya produced a pice of leather, "Will this do?"

Sakura nodded. Untying her head band Sakura tied the thick, but flexible metal bent around her neck perfectly. She put her pony tail high up on her head and tied it tightly. She was ready for what would come.


	16. Bygones

Disclaimer: This is not even close to being the actual story, I don't even know why I do the disclaimer anymore, but Naruto was not my idea.

* * *

Naruto had been staring at a bright red flower for the past three minutes, leaning her head from one side to the other, trying to make sense of it, "I thought this was a desert." she mumbled to herself.

"Kaiya!" one of the older servants, Nerau, yelled at her. "who gave you permission to sit there? Work!"

Making sure her long cloth mask covered her face Naruto stood and brushed off her long white robes, with a smile so large her eyes were forced to close, she said, "I'm sorry, I lost myself, but I'm back now." then ran off to the laundry, there was always something to to there, and she didn't have to sneak around to get to it like she used to, but this time it would have been better if she were sneaking.

Grabbing the corner of a wall she swung around the corner and almost smack right into Garra, but she made a quick side step and completely spun around to face the new leader of sand.

Bowing her head she blurted out, "I'm terribly sorry!" as girly as she could manage in her state of shock. "If you will please excuse me Kazekage, I will be on my way."

She turned to leave when she heard Garra's ruff voice mutter, "Wait." Naruto froze in mid step. That was an order from the leader of the village to a servant, but what did he want? "You are the girl who fell out of the sky."

Naruto's eyes went wide. Almost every inch of her was covered in the issued white clothing of a house servant, the only thing not covered were her eyes and their eyes had only met for a millisecond before she had dodged out of the way. She slowly turned careful to keep her eyes down.

He had not asked a question, but Naruto said, "Yes, that was me. Sorry, I didn't mean to bother anyone that day, but thank you for saving me."

Garra shook his head, "I was not bothered. It was refreshing to know that someone else knew that I unable to sleep." Naruto saw in her peripheral vision, Garra's head tilt as he tried to get a better look at her face. "What is your name?"

Forgetting herself a little Naruto looked up at Garra. Her smiled radiated in her voice as she said, "My name is Kaiya. If I can ever be of assistance, Kazekage, please let me know." she bowed to him.

"What is your last name?" Garra asked.

Naruto looked around the room for ideas, her eyes landed on a large wall-calender, "Maitsuki, its read, every moon." she said quickly.

"Maitsuki, Kaiya, I'm glad we met again." Garra said.

He dismissed Naruto, but she could help but say, "I can play a mad game of mahjong, okay, that was a lie, but I'm learning." leaning forward a little she cupped her cloth covered mouth and whispered, "Soon, I'm going to be the best player in the world."

A smile tugged at the sides of Garra's mouth before she turned and walked away.

When she got home later that night she cleaned the apartment then went to one of the corners to her bed and lifted to uncover the hidden compartment underneath. A broach fell to the floor and with a gentle shake a knife fell next to it. Lifting the knife Naruto checked it sharpness, then, after putting the broach back, went into the little alcove for the cooking area. She didn't know where her real self was, but the information she had would be important. A last name and on name basis with the Kazekege, that is, with a fake name. She would be replaced by one of the less used kage bushi no jutsu's until a more permanent arrangement could be made. With a quick stabbing to the ribs "Kaiya" disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the knife to fall to the floor with a loud clinking noise.

* * *

Naruto jabbed at the man who she had thought would kill her. The nightmare that she had seen had been inescapable. Ever kill had stabbed at her heart, every plea had made her head spin with regret and when she had seen her little brother at the door, no, not her little brother, she had wanted to run and hide, or claim that someone else had done this horrid thing to our parents, but that wouldn't help him, that wouldn't keep him alive.

In the dark void of that night Naruto had come to understand what Sasuke had meant when he said that our loses were not the same. He had seen his family killed right in front of him, by a person who he had never had a reason to fear. He had become an orphan after having someone to feed him and take care of him. He had know what it was like to be loved unconditionally by his mother, He had been encouraged to do well, and he had felt pride for the clan he was apart of.

Garra had lost the one who, he thought, cared for him. It warmed Naruto's hearts to watch as his brother and sister can to respect and trust him. Sasuke lost that when his parents died, but when, as team seven, Naruto and Sakura tried to become people who would support him, Sasuke had pulled away.

Naruto had started out with no one there. When she was five she left the room that she had been brought to from the hospital nursery and told to stay. The night was deep and the only lights were from street lamps spaced too far apart to be of any use. She hadn't thought much of it, having gone for a walk on the hospital grounds at night many times.

Naruto's hand shook a little just before it landed on the cheek of the passed out stranger in black cloak with red clouds as she recalled that walk.

"Deamon fox." the voices had started out as whispers, then escalated into shouts, she couldn't understand why the people in the windows were so angry. What was going on that would make them scream, then things had started to fly her way, some hit her in the face, but for the most part the items missed her little frame. Her sandals slapped against the pavement and the thudding of her stumbling flight pounded through her entire body. It was her; she had made the people yell. Shaking in the dark corner of "her" room she cried, utterly alone. That was where she was found the next evening, still wide eyed and rocking back and forth.

Naruto wasn't alone anymore.

The wind blew a little and a thin piece of pink hair flew towards Naruto's face. Catching it in her hand Naruto looked down at the shinny strand then up at Sakura, who was giving the bolder a very determined look. She had always lived with her family, but she had known the hurt of being betrayed, when Sasuke left just as Naruto had. Sakura had faced the chanllenges of her own life and had decided she would become stronger and Naurto had witnessed her strength in Sand as she reacted to the emergency right away.

Naruto shook her head. Standing up straight Naurto muttered to herself, "My father died to save a village and I live to keep it safe." Even if the villagers blamed her for what the fox did, she would keep them safe because they were right to fear the beast inside of her. Comparing childhoods won't change anything. What is in the past is done, change can only happen in the present.

"What Kaiya?" Sakura asked, as she noticed Naruto's gaze.

Shaking her head Naruto said, "You look good, like you are ready for anything."

Sakura nodded, "That's what I was going for."

* * *

"Now Sakura!"

That was the word that Sakura had been waiting to hear. Wishing team Gai good luck, Sakura gathered her chakra and went in for the hit. Rubble exploded around her and she was left alone in the opening of the dark cave for a few seconds as the rest of the group jumped in around her. Light filtered into the darkness and Sakura saw two figures.

"My who would have thought he had such a fallowing." the blond figure said. He was sitting on something, then with a sicking feeling in her stomach Sakura realized that he was sitting on a person.

"Garra!" a slight gasp filled the silence Sakura turned to Kaiya and saw the girls face become pale.

"Yup, stiff as a stone. Looks like you are two late."

If Sakura hadn't still been looking at Kaiya she would have missed it. Slightly, Kaiya's body moved forward, her knees buckle from underneath her, but her eyes closed and she continued her fall. Sakura caught her and rolled her over. There were black circles under her eyes. Sakura tried to remember the last time Kaiya had slept.

"Fool!" Sakura muttered, "any good ninja knows to sleep as often as possible."

"One down, three to go." the blond snickered. "Now, we have some questions for you all, were are you hiding number nine?"

For a moment Sakura didn't understand the question, but then she recalled the conversation in the forest and the image that had appeared in one of the books she read while she was training with tsunade, a fienish looking fox with ninetails.

Kakashi stepped in front of Sakura and Kaiya and said, "Give us the Kazekage's body and we will leave peacefully."

The blond shook his head and tsked. "You already have a member who is down, and you may not know it, but you are outnumbered."

Sakura whipped her eyes around the cave, but saw no one in it.

"Now hurry and tell us was we would like to know and we will be on our way."

Kaiya made a short moaning sound and when Sakura looked down she was surprised to see that the darkness under her eyes had spread and it wasn't black, it was a purplish color. In one fluid motion Kaiya stood and faced the to members of the Akatsuki.

"What is this, a game?" she asked in a ice cutting voice. "We will tell you nothing. You, scum, have two choices; one, give us Garra and we will let you live, and trust me that is very lenient of us, two we kill you right now and take Garra with us anyway." it didn't even sound like a threat, it was like Kaiya was stating a matter of fact.

Sakura stood and faced her new teammate. Her eyes once, liquid sky, had turned to ice.

"Well let's get started then," the blond said as he reached down and tapped Garra on the face with the back of his hand, "because he's staying with me." Without wasting another moment the man conjured a large clay bird and jumped on top as it scooped Garra up and flew away.

"NA--KAIYA, come with me!" Kakashi yelled, but Kaiya was gone, before he could say her name. "Sakura, take care of this one."

She wasn't going to be the weak link, this was her only connection to Sasuke. She was going to win no matter what.

* * *

"Naruto stay with me!" Kakashi called after the run away youth. She froze on the tree, bridge, then spun around and glared at him.

"I knew we shouldn't have let you know. Of all the times, you decide to blow my cover while we are this close to the enemy!?"

After saying that she pressed forward. Kakashi felt abashed, but he didn't know how else to get through to the girl, she was so far in front. He uncovered his eye and started trying to come up with an idea of what to do was almost useless without someone to plan with. He sighed, what happened to the teamwork exercise? Had that also failed now.

Keeping an eye on Kaiya, Kakashi was mentally preparing himself to use his eye when Kaiya took a wrong step and flew sideways towards a tree trunk. Just as she was about to hit it she put her arm out and slipped under it. Her body cartwheeled through the air, her arms where spread wide. The Akatsuki blond laughed at her efforts until the flat, thin, blue chakra that surrounded her started to become large and started to resemble a weapon more and more, but it was too late he couldn't move out of the way. The Chakra blade sliced through the neck of the clay creature. Kaiya suddenly shifted in the air into a dive until she was under the head, then she disappeared into the canopy of trees.

In a matter of minutes she was by Kakashi's side. "Sorry, I should have waited for you, but I didn't want to have to catch up." she said. "Do we have a plan for defeating him?"

"What about--"

"My "others" are taking care of Garra, we will learn of his state soon." Kaiya said glancing back up. "We need to keep an eye on him, he's already going for cover."

Kakashi watched the unsteady form fly downward.

They reached the landing zone before the out of control bird landed and they jumped into action. Kaiya let her wepons fly through the air cutting at the clay form. Kakashi saw their appointent reach into a bag at his side.

"The bag!" he called Kaiya's attention to it. He focused on the arm and concentrated on it, the strain was incredible, but it worked, the arm disappeared into the void just as one of Kaiya's kunai knocked off his bag.

With a yell of frustration he jumped into the trees and made for an escape. Kaiya and Kakashi rushed after him, but with each step Kakashi could feel himself weaken, his head ached with pain. Kaiya jumped forward, her mind clear and focused on the hunt. The preae was had stopped running.

They met him in a clearing. he was smiling. "All right, you have me beat. I'm just wondering if you could tell me about the nine tail before--"

"Shut up!" Kaiya yelled. "You have no right to. . .to." her voice died down as the body of their opponent grew large.

"Move!" Kakashi called to her, but they wouldn't make it out in time there was only one way. Focusing Kakashi watched as the large body disappeared, and Kakashi's head swelled with pain.

* * *

Midterms are killer (in the bad way). Thank you all for reading I hope you are enjoying the story.

Tanoshi desu ne?


	17. Charity

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to everybody, not just me. :D

* * *

Naruto closed her eyes and felt tears sear down her face. She shook her head, and then looked at the message again.  
It is time to pull out.

After serving as a medical ninja at a temple only a few leagues from the Sand Village Naruto had replaced her former self and continued to serve as a maid. The first time that Gaara called for her she was eating lunch, but she quickly set her bowl of noodles aside and went to see was he wanted.

When she entered the room she was directed to, Naruto was surprised to find Gaara sitting at a table with mahjong peaces scattered about in front of him. He looked bewilderingly at them until Naruto coughed.

"Sorry I didn't know you were there." He motioned to the seat across from him. "Have a seat, Maitsuki-san."

Naruto giggled as she step forward, saying, "Call me Kaiya, no one ever calls me Maitsuki." In fact she hadn't even remembered that it was suppose to be her last name until he had called her by it.

After sitting down Naruto waited as silence dominated the room.

"Um. . ." she finally said if only to stop the buzzing in her ears.

"I—" Gaara said at the same time, "I don't know how to play mahjong." he admitting looking down at the pieces again.  
Naruto laughed and grabbed the pieces one by one to explaining the part they played in game.

It was getting late, but Naruto had only just notice. Gaara was leaning on the table eyes focused on the pieces of a game that was forgotten only just as it was started.

Gaara and her had spent the night talking. Gaara had just finished telling Naruto about his mother's brother and was now waiting for her to say something.

"Gaara," she sighed, this had happened before, people liked to tell her things that they would normally keep quite about. "You must have been lonely."

He looked up surprised that this was the first thing to come from her, no accusations. She did not even glance at the door. Fear did not occupy any part of her eyes. In fact they had a glow as her cheeks lifted and she said, "You my have been lonely, but, Gaara, you were never alone. I was an orphan myself, but aren't there six other people who felt exactly the same as you?"

Gaara had told her everything, all his insecurities and all his hopes for the village. He would talk and she would listen, but now she would have to disappear. She was just a sacrificial pawn, all her feeling would go back to the original, may she use them well.

* * *

The wind blew the grass surrounding Naruto where she knelt holding Gaara's hand in a desperate grip. The wind was lightly tugging on her as well. The sun smiled down and gleamed off the soft green grass baking every individual this its rays could reach. There was not a cloud in the sky to block the light.

What right did the burning inferno have to shine down on the world so joyously? What right did the wind have to blow?

Kakashi was lying on the ground occasionally moaning and Garra was laying lifelessly on his back.

Naruto had sent a clone of Kakashi to get team Gai and she had made a clone of herself to retrieve Chiyo-basama and Sakura.

As a medical ninja Naruto had seen many hurt people and even some dead, but she had learned not to cry because people would always hurt one another and crying never changed that.

As she stared at her friend's pale form lying on the grass she tried to hold down the burning in her throat, she tried to ignore the twinge that was beating in between her eyes. Gaara was just starting to understand what it was like to have people who he could trust.

Gaara's black ringed eyes couldn't be closed. He can't sleep.

The water droplet fell onto Gaara's self inflicted scar. Naruto tried to focus her blurry vision on the red Kanji.

"Love?" Naruto mumbled.

Charity was the kind of love that she had been striving to spread her entire life even when she had spread her shadow clones. She had always hope that by helping others they would started liking her and helping her in return.

Had she really been able to helped Gaara?

Naruto shook her head. No, she had left a week before the attack. She had left without saying goodbye.

Now he was gone.

Garra deserved justice. Naruto decided. . .

* * *

The Akatsuki would pay.

The heat seared up her throat and began to leak into her eye and Naruto's stomach boiled.

"No!" Naruto yelled at herself. She had to change her thoughts.

She looked down at her hand placed over Gaara's pale hands. There was still a way to save him. She had found a book in the library when she was studying to be a medical ninja in the Water Village. It was hard and it would kill Naruto if she did it right, but her dream of become the leader of the Fire Village would be very unlikely. Gaara had already become the leader of the Sand Village. If he lived on Garra would be able to full fill Naruto's dreams with her life force.

Naruto sat cross legged and began to draw in natural chakra. She would have to sift through all her memories to find the one she was looking for.

* * *

Sakura sighed, the fight was over. She had even gained information that could lead her to Sasuke. Now she needed to attend to Chiyo-basama. She turned to the old woman just as a dark form moved behind her.

"Chiyo-basama!" Sakura cried out a warning, but a knife was already pressed to the old woman's neck.

"Did you really believe I was dead?" The dark clad figure asked. Kaiya had said she hadn't killed the man who they had thought was Itachi. Now Sakura was wishing Kaiya had.

* * *

I know I've been taking forever to update, but I got all A's and B's in school! I am so awesome! Hope to write again for you soon! I'm going to be moving so, it could be a while before I update because the house I'm going to does not have internet! :C

I assure you, nothing will stop me from writting this story! :D Thanks for reading.


	18. Alive

Disclaimer: This will be the last time you will see this, I believe you know why.

* * *

Gaara sat at his desk twirling a mahjong piece in between his fingers. It had been four days, three hours, and forty five minutes since Kaiya had disappeared. He had lead the search himself until a note was found in her living quarters which said:

I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I am sure we will meet again.

Kaiya

She was gone, she left without even saying goodbye.

)))

This had happened before. He had only accopanied his father on one trip to Konoha. They were taken on a tour that took them to the hokage heads that were carved up on the mountain. he had slipped. His sand tried to catch him, but it couldn't stop him all the way. During his slow decent towards the ground he passed a wooden structure that was build into the mountain side. He grabbed onto the window ciel of a small window and pulled himself in.

The only light came from the windows. It looked like no one had been there for years except a small trail of foot prints that led to the next room. Fallow the path Garra went to the next room and opened the door. He heard an audible gasp and the sound of feet running across the floor. He stepped into the room to find a make sift house. There was a cardboard table and chair, a blanket lay in a corner and a small piece of glass with a comb laying next to it.

A head of braids piled haphazardly on top of each other, peaked around one of the chairs.

Gaara was uncertain of how to react. Should he ask her how to get to his father? Should he smile? Or perhaps he could just do nothing.

He chose the last thing. He didn't want to scare it off, but to his utter surprise the thing acted of its own.

Jumping out the girl said, "Oh! I thought it was a grown-up! I've never seen you before. What's your name?"

"Gaa--r."he stuttered.

"Gaar! You are my friend now." She claimed, then ran over to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a chair. The sun alighted her face. She looked like a source of light herself.

Gaara frowned, he had to get back to his father. "I have to go." he admitted and watched the light fade from her features.

"I see. . ." then she put her for finger up to her lips and said, "This is our secret, right?"

Gaara nodded and watched as the sun returned.

"How do I get down?" He asked.

She lead him down to the very end telling all about Konoha. The best playgrounds, where to find water to play in durning the summer, and which place was the best to roll down the hills during autumn.

Gaara was not use to this kind of treatment from his kids his own age. She was suppose to run at the first sight of him, but she hadn't. Maybe it was because she hadn't seen his power.

"This is as far as I can go." she said standing just outside the light that came into the tunnel from outside.

Gaara allowed some of his sand to seep out and flow around them. She gasped.

"Amazing." she said letting her hand flow through the sand.

Gaara smiled and said, "Thank you." then he ran out into the light, letting the sand fall to the ground.

)))

He had never had anything to fear when he had met with that girl, but this time he did. He had become the Kazekage, he had secrets that needed to be kept as such. The elders were suspicious of her. Kaiya could be a spy for the Akatsuki and if that was true then they would be attacking any day.

He was angry at himself for telling her so much.

Gaara stood abrutly and started to pace. No, she couldn't be a spy. She was so, honest and sincere. Of course that could have been an act, but she was an orphan too. Gaara paused. That was the only thing that he knew about her. He had told her everything without pauses to hear about her life. For all he knew Kaiya might not have even been her real name. There were no records of her before she started to work for him.

Spotting a shape flying by out of the corner of his eye, Gaara turned to look out the window. The was a figure dressing in a black cloak spotted with red clouds on the back of a large white bird. The Akatsuki were already attacking. Kaiya was a spy.

* * *

The knife was ice against Chiyo's throat. "I'm already dying, young man, what do you hope to accomplish by holding that knife?"

"I'm going to get away." he said confidently.

Chiyo laughed. "You do realize that you have not chance of making it within a few mile of here without someone killing you, right?" she sighed. "You were knocked out with one blow do you really think you will be able to make it."

Sakura was worried, Chiyo could see it in the girl's eye, but there was nothing to be worried about.

Chiyo slowly lifted her arms. "Look around this cave boy. Puppets are everywhere. So, what to you think my speacialty is?"

"P-puppet master?" he guested.

Chiyo smiled, "Correct."

As he stubbled backwards he tripped and fell on the blade of one of the puppets. It speared him through his left shoulder he screamed, then fainted.

Chiyo turned around to look at the young man and sighed. "Weakling." she muttered, then Heard a suppressed sob and turned towards Sakura.

"Thank goodness you didn't die." the girl breathed.

"Oh, that will happen shortly." Chiyo said. "We have to find the--"

"Chiyo-basama!" Kaiya called as she came into view at the mouth of the cave. "I'm rounding everyone up. Head due Ea--are you all right!?" the girl asked.

"Ha!" Sakura barked. "We were almost killed because you just knocked this guy out!"

As Kaiya made her way towards them she stummbled and almost made the same mistake as the Akatsuki member.

"Stay there child." Chiyo called. "This is a dangerous place." and for some reason Kaiya looked unsteady to Chiyo, like the girl wasn't all there.

Once they were outside, Sakura supporting Chiyo's left side and Kaiya supporting her right, they headed due East. Chiyo could sense how weak Kaiya chakra was and it shocked her this girl should not be able to move as it is, but she still pushed forward.

Chiyo chuckled at herself, she shouldn't have been musing about the strength of the people around her. She needed to concentrate on her own fading strength. Gaara was dead, she knew the moment that she saw him laying in the cave, but there was a way to save him. As long as she made it in time there was a chance of saving him.

"Stop, I have to go ahead." Kaiya said.

"What!?" Sakura yelled. "We need your help!" she yelled, but Kaiya was already disappearing.

Chiyo fallowed Kaiya with her mind and felt it is dapparate into the air, then she could feel Kaiya's chakra flare with power, but it was in the other direction.

"So, it was just a clone." Chiyo mumbled softly.

"What was that, Chiyo-basama?" Sakura asked.

Shaking her head, Chiyo said, "We should hurry."

* * *

Everything was white. Gaara stood in the whiteness. It was improtant to know that he was there, but he couldn't remeber why. Who was he? No one was there to ask. For all he could tell he might be floating, not standing. He took a few steps forward and saw a shape forming infront of him. It was a boy who was crying all alone, then he was that boy.

There was such a hopelessness buried in his core, he couldn't move, all he could do was cry, until a hand alighted on his shoulder. At first he thought it was a boy, but as he turned he found a girl smiling down at him. Her hair was a canopy of braids and her face was so bright he moved to sheild his eyes, but the figure grew and turned into Kaiya.

He knew that the name Kaiya meant something.

"Come on, Gaar. You can't die on me now." she giggled.

Kaiya, yes, he remebered her, she had betrayed him. What was she doing here. Why did she look so perfect, dressed in white?

"Everyone is waiting for you."

"You didn't betray me?" Gaara asked weakly.

Kaiya knelt down so that they were on the same eyelevel, then she reached her hand up and slipped off the white mask and smiled at him. "Gaara, I left you, but I would never betray you." she said softly.

Gaara reached up and placed a hand on her cheek. There were three lines imbedded on each side of her face.

"I shouldn't have left without saying goodbye." tears came to her eyes. "I left just as the going got tough."

Gaara wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Thank you." he whispered as the liquid tears landed on his neck, then there was darkness and pain.

* * *

"Chiyo-!" someone called. Gaara opened his eyes to find Kaiya holding Chiyo-basama's shoulders.

"Please. . . lay her down gently." Kaiya said with a broken voice. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she watched the old woman being lowered to the ground. "She lived an honorable life. I'm glade she can finally rest."

"Gaara's alive!" Someone from the crowd called.

Finally Kaiya looked down with wide eyes. Shock was eminate in her eyes, but there was also hope barried deep iris'. "Gaara. . ." she breathed then she closed her eyes, then callapsed onto the ground.

"Kaiya!" A girl with pink hair yelled and ran to Kaiya side.

Gaara tried to sit up, but as he jerked himself up his head learched and he was forced to lay back down.

"She is all right." He heard the girl say. "She is just tired."

"Hold it!" Temari said. She knelt down besides her brother and pointed an accusing finger at Kaiya. "I was glad to see Kaiya before, but after you left I was called to meet with the counicl. Kaiya is a spy for the Akatsuki!"

"No!" Gaara tried to yell, but his voice barely came out as a whisper.

Temari helped Gaara sit up.

"You will be put on trial Kaiya--um. . . do you have a last name." Temari asked and Gaara noticed that Kaiya was awake, but she wasn't moving.

"Ask Gaara, he should know my last name."

"What! Don't drag him into this."

"It is Maitsugi or som'thin'." Kaiya said waving her hand in the air like it didn't matter.

"Maitsuki." Gaara corrected her.

Temari sighed. "There will be a trial for you, Kaiya Maitsuki, as soon as we get back to the village. You will have to reveal your ture identity there."

"How about this," Kaiya said proping herself up on an elbow. "I show my "real identity" to you," she said putting quotes around the phrase with her fingers, "and your two brothers, and then we will see if you want to put me on trial."

* * *

Moving takes a lot out of a person. I'm finding that I brought things that I should have left behind and left behind things that I should have brought, if that makes any sense. . .Thanks for reading! I hope summer is being kind to everyone.


	19. Stay

* * *

I going right to the story on this one because. . . I want to. :D

* * *

They made it into the Sand village by the cover of night. The nin that came with Temari carried the body of Chiyo-basama as well as Kakashi, who was too tired to walk by himself. By the time they got a room to sleep in Sakura was having trouble keeping her eyes open. She lay in her bed and, for some reason somewhere in the back of her mind a question came. How long had Kaiya gone without sleeping?

Sakura awoke to a bright sun shining through her window and sat up so fast that her head swam. The entire trip back to the Sand village Sakura had been planning on following Kaiya to her big reveal, but she had over slept!

"URRA!" Sakura growled. She was a ninja! Ninja's do not over sleep! "It must be close to noon now!" she said, then she heard a soft snorting noise and looked over to find the ninja in question was still fast asleep in the bed opposite her.

Slowly getting out of bed Sakura moved soundlessly to her teammate's bed. Kaiya was sleeping on her back leaving her masked face in the open. Sakura slowly reached her hand towards the mask.

* * *

Temari on the right side of her brother tapping her fingernails on the table in front of her. Was Kaiya expecting to keep them waiting in this dank room all day? It was close to noon now!

There were other things to do, not to mention a funeral to attend. Just as Temari was going to get up and pace, the doors opened and a figure dressed in a white hooded cloak stepped into the room.

The stale air of the windowless room rushed out through the open doorway pulling the fabric of the cloak with it making the dramatic entrance even more fantastic and making Temari wonder if that was another reason Kaiya choose this room to meet in.

"Only you three in the room?" the figure asked.

Temari sigh, "Yes, now can we please get this over with." she said rolling her eyes.

The figure raise both hands up to its face, one went to the hood and the other to the mask. After a short pause both were pulled away exposing the face of a boy.

"Yo! Uzumaki, Naruto, at your service!" the kid said, a wide grin on his face.

Temari had promised herself that she wouldn't be shocked, no matter who Kaiya turned out to be, but she hadn't expected. . .

"She's a _he_!" she yelled pointing a finger at the thing standing before her. He was older, but he looked almost exactly the same, same grin, same hair with the bandana of Konoha tied around his forehead, and still a boy.

Temari remember Uzumaki Naruto. He had saved Garra, but what had possessed him to dress as a girl and become a servant in Sand? Her eye twitched. Could he really be a spy?

Garra stood took three steps then embraced the white clad figure.

"I knew it." he said with a sigh. "You are just like me."

The he/she scratched the back of his head and said, "Actually, technically you aren't possessed by a demon anymore." Then it patted Garra's back.

"Stop hugging him!" Temari yelled at her brother, but to her surprise the he/she answered.

"I'm not!" it said holding its arms up like it was under arrest.

"I'm not talking to you!" she said stepping forward and pulling her brother off of Uzumaki.

Uzumaki chuckled, then reached up and pulled the bandana down until it rested at the base of its neck. Its hair cascaded down to its shoulders and it gave Temari a small smile. "I'm a girl, Temari. I don't blame you for being confused, I've had a lot of practice being a boy."

With mouth gapping open and eye wide Temari looked from her brother to the "girl" that had been hugging, "I wouldn't say that she was _just _like you, Garra."

Usumaki started to giggle again, then she covered her mouth and said, "Sorry, I get giddy when I'm tired."

When she dropped her hand her face was serious. "You have gotten some sleep, haven't you Garra?" she asked. When he shook his head she chided, "You really need to try it! Dreaming is an experience that you need to have." Then she started to giggle again.

"We all need some sleep." Temari said with a sigh.

"Before that, could I get you to promise to keep my identity a secret?" The Uzumaki asked as she slipped her white mask under her bandana and back over her face.

"As far as I am concerned you are Kaiya." Temari promised.

"Thank you." Kaiya said and as Temari watched her walk away she tried to understand this girl.

"Garra, what did you mean when you said she was just like you?" she asked her brother.

"She is the host of a demon, and she grew up alone. Other than that we are opposite. I became the darkness and she became the moon that defies the darkness."

Temari laughed, "I would say she was the sun bursting into a situation and warming everyone to the point of giving them sunburns!"

* * *

Sakura got her finger hooked on the mask and was just starting to pull it down when the door opened. She glanced at the door expecting to see a servant, there standing in all his green glory, was Gai-sensei.  
"This cannot be!" he exclaimed.

Sakura jerked away from Kaiya before she exclaimed, "I don't know what you are thinking, but this is not what it looks like!"

"Oh, I think it is!" Gai-sensei said. "How can the light of youth be burning if they sleep in until this late hour!" he yelled then step forward and threw the blanket off of Kaiya's sleeping form. "Awake youth and we shall train in this bright new environment!"

Kaiya jerked up into a sitting position, then looked at the person who held her covers. "Gai-sensei, since when was it acceptable to enter a girls room and take away her blanket?"

Blushing the teacher sheepishly said, "I was sent to tell you that the funeral will be in an hour." then he looked Kaiya in the eyes and asked, "What was your name?"

Sighing the girl said, "Kaiya."

"I don't trust people with masks on, but I guess you are on Kakashi's team." then he cupped his chin in with his thumb and forefinger. "You might make a good rival for Lee."

Without another word Gai-sensei left the room leaving behind two girls with their mouths gaping and eyes wide.

A few minutes of silence passed before Kaiya said, "I don't want a rival like that!"

* * *

"After a life full of difficulty, joy, and perseverance. Chiyo showed us the highest level of charity that is possible, giving ones life for another. In the end she was able to smile, she was happy with the way she had lived her life." Kaiya said softly. "She was one of the most amazing women that I was privileged to meet. She cared about this village, her family and she worked to keep everyone safe, even to the point of killing one of the members of the Akatsuki who was her own grandson." a tears fell down her cheek and disappeared into her mask. "We will miss your spirit, but we will remember your light, which touched so many of our hearts."

Together the entire village of Sand bowed their heads for the woman who had given her life for their Kazekage's.

* * *

The teams from Konoha would be leaving soon. Gaara wanted to ask Kaiya to stay, but he didn't know how, so, instead he was bending over the paper work that documented the damage that had happened when he had been kidnapped. There hadn't been as much as he had thought. Of course building damaged didn't bother him as much as the report of the deaths. There had been a few of his guard killed. He hadn't been able to protect them even with his control of sand, how was he suppose to protect his people now that he didn't have that ability?

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Gaara said, still studding the papers.

The door opened slowly and a figure dressed from head to toe in pastel yellow stepped inside. Her clothing contrasted against her hair which was held up by a clip to the back of her head.

"Kaiya." Gaara said as he watched her look around the room.

"Are we secure?" she asked.

Gaara nodded and watched her slip her mask off. Her adoring smile lifted all the burdens off of his heart.

Quickly, Kaiya walked to stand in front of Gaara with the table in between them.

"I came because I would like to let you know that I love you." Kaiya said bluntly.

"Then stay." Gaara said just as bluntly.

Her eyes glanced to the left, "I can't." she said softly.

"Why, you would be welcome here, and you would be safer from the Akatsuki"

Gaara stood, walked around the table and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Stay Kaiya."

She looked into his eyes and reached her hand up until it rested on his cheek. Then she pulled him into a hug. Her hair tickled his neck until she pulled away and said, "I made a promise. I have to try with all my might to keep it, so, I can't stay here. Plus," A mischievous grin lit her face. "How can I become the next Hokage if I'm not in Konoha?"

Running to the door she said, "I may have to leave now, but I do love you and if I can, I will be back."

* * *

Just so all my valuable readers know (and that would be you if you are reading this) I'm not going to give Sai an introduction, I pretty much going to skip the whole team work problem too, so if any of you really wanted me to write it I am sorry.

Have a good day, night, whatever it is where you are. Be happy! My mom is alway telling me, "You can controll your feelings, so, if you are bored it is because you are not noticing all the interesting things you can explore." You choose how you feel. SO, BE HAPPY! :D


	20. Stronger

The land of the waves was covered in an early morning mist when Naruto made her way across the bridge.

"Naruto bridge?" she said reading the sign, then she laughed softly. "I guess I made a pretty good impression here."

Returning was a hard thing for her, this is the place where Sasuke had been kill, or half killed.

It was also the first time she had ever considered killing someone, who ended up dying any way. Haku.

She had waited a long time before gaining the courage to come, but she had to come back. Perhaps, she thought, she could pin point the good times that Sasuke had lived through. Sure, almost dying wouldn't be part of that, but they had worked hard completed there goals together.

Running up trees may be nothing to Sasuke now, but it was important for Naruto to recall those days.

The early morning seemed to be captured by silence. Silence was never good for a ninja, animals made noise.

"Aaargh!" a yell came from behind her.

Naruto swung around to see a young man with black hair charging towards her with a fishing pool held high, ready to strike. She couldn't distinguish any of his other features through the mist.

Holding up her hands Naruto stepped back several paces. "I come in peace!"

"Liar! You're a Ninja!" he yelled.

"Inari?" Naruto asked as she finally got a clear view of the boy.

He stopped cold. "Who are you? Pull your hood back!" he demanded.

Pulling her hood down, Naruto said, "You may call me Kaiya, I came to improve the truism to this area." she said quickly. "Could you take me to the leader of this village?" she asked.

"Sure, but first, how did you know my name?"

"I was talking to a friend of a friend. They told me about how _brave _you are."

"Oh, they did?" Inari asked. "That's right I defended this entire village when I was only eight!" he said with his chest pushed out to make him look bigger.

Of course that would mean he was only ten.

"Follow me!"

Tazuna wasn't willing to meet with Naruto until he heard that she wanted to help him bring money into the land of wave.

"So, young lady, what is your plan?" he asked.

"To start with we need to create something that can only be had here." Naruto started.

* * *

Tsunade came into the waiting room with her head bowed.

"Will he make it?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, his mind needs some time to recouped, but, strangely, the reason he will have to stay in the hospital is because of his journey home."

Tenten, Neji, Sakura and Kaiya's eyes all turned to glare at Gai-sensei who said, "I figured speed was more important." Lee nodded in agreement.

Tsunade sighed. "He won't be able to go on any missions for a while. We will be forming a new team 7. Sakura, N-Kaiya, if you would, please stay in town. I'll inform you when the new team is assembled."

Both girls nodded.

Sakura turned to Kaiya and said, "Is there something you would like to do Kaiya?"

Tenten stepped in between the two girls and placed her arm around Kaiya. "So, Kaiya is it?" she asked. "My name is Tenten, the tall one is Neji and the one in green is Lee. Now that we finally got that out of the way. Lets go shopping!" She started directing Kaiya towards the door.

"What are we going to go shopping for?" Kaiya asked, then answered her own question just as Tenten did. "Weapons."

Surprised Tenten turned to Kaiya, "How did you know?"

"Well, I've heard about you." Kaiya said with a shrug.

Tenten stepped away and regarded Kaiya. "You look familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

Neji observed the girl with one question playing in his head. He had never in his entire life seen a girl like Kaiya, but he had seen a guy. Neij had even fought with him. Uzumaki Naruto.

Since the moment he had seen Kaiya that imbecile's face had come to mind. The only question was, Why would Naruto become a girl, and how?

"Will Neji-kun be joining us." the Naruto-looking girl asked.

Tenten scoffed, "He won't come, he usually heads straight home after we report our missions."

"I wouldn't mind coming along." Neji said. Perhaps he could get some answers if he could fight her.

"What?" Tenten asked softly. "You never hang-out with people." she stated.

This was true, training was more important, but this situation was interesting to him.

"I will come as well." Lee announced. "For Kaiya is my rival."

"But I thought Neji was your rival." Kaiya pointed out.

"Yes, but you are my rival in love!" he said enthusiastically.

"I don't think he understands what that means." Tenten said apologetically.

Kaiya laughed and said, "You know Lee, I don't really mind being your rival in love, except I'm pretty sure that I'm not."

"But--" Lee started, turning to point to Gai-sensei. "Gai-sensei said that you would be a formidable rival!"

Saddly enough, Gai-sensei was no longer in the room. In his place there was a note pinned to the bench briefly stating that he had left to go train.

"He went to train without me!" Lee yelled then charged out of the room.

Tenten sighed, then said, "Looks like Lee's not coming after all. Sakura, will you be joining us?"

"Sure, I need some more kunai."

* * *

Kaiya was unsure, but Neji seemed to be staring at her a lot. Every time she looked at him he was looking back with an almost distant stare.

After they went to the weapon shop, where Kaiya had once been chased out by the owner who had happened to pick up a knife as he shooed her away, Tenten offered to take Kaiya out to eat. Apparently the customized sword she had ordered from the shop had been ready for her. Kaiya had no doubt that she had the deadly weapon already sealed up in one of the many scrolls that the girl carried. Her good mood was almost contagious, everyone was smiling except Neji. He was just staring.

As they enter the restaurant, Kaiya was happy to see a familiar round figure sitting at one of the tables.

"Oh! Choji!" Tenten said, waving her hand to get his attention, then she whispered to Kaiya, "Whatever you do, do not mention is weight."

"Hey, you guys are back!" Choji said with a smile.

Kaiya's heart became warm. Ever since they hung-out when they were little she's wanted to do something, and now she could ask.

"This is Kaiya, Choji. She's helping Sakura while the boys are away."

"Hi, Choji." Kaiya said.

"Hi." Choji waved at the empty seats around the table. "Want to join me?"

"I'm find with that." Tenten said.

"Um this may seem sudden, but can I give you a hug?" Kaiya asked. Choji had helped her through many lonely moments while they were growing up. Kaiya had always wanted to show her appreciation, and a hug was all she could come up with at the moment.

"Huh?" He asked turning his head to the side.

"It's ok, if you don't want to." Kaiya mumbled, abashed.

"No! I'm fine with that." Choji said as a light-red color began to tinge his cheeks.

Kaiya clasped her hands together, brought them up to her mouth, then held her black gloved hand out to help Choji up.

As Choji stood Kaiya noticed that he had grown taller. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He was soo cute! Like a big panda bear!

Neji coughed.

Kaiya was going to thank Choji properly, so she quickly pulled down her mask and whispered in Choji's ear, "Thank you." She kissed his cheek then let go, swiftly placing her mask in its proper place, over her mouth.

Choji stumbled back, his face entirely red. "You are welcome, any time~!" Choji said staring at a spot in the ceiling where he was most likely living the moment over and over in his head.

"Don't let it get to your head, Choji." Kaiya half scolded, half laughed. "That was a one time thing only. I just had to know." she said.

"Know what?" Tenten asked.

"If made out of air, can you image?" Kaiya asked. Everyone winced, but Choji didn't seem to be listening. "A skinny Choji wouldn't be cute at all!"

Tenten grabbed Kaiya and steered her to the door. "Sorry, Choji, it looks like we won't be staying here after all."

They left Choji in his dazed state. Kaiya was sad to have to go, but eating in front of people might not be the best thing for her to do.

* * *

The scene in the restaurant had completely freaked Neji out. If that girl really had once been Naruto. . . It was just too awkward to even think about. Yet he had to know.

"Great, where are we going to eat now!?" Tenten asked, frustration laced every word. "That was the only place that sounded good!" she yelled in despair.

"Well I don't know about you, but Raman sounds good to me." Sakura said.

"That dose sound good. How about you Kaiya?" Tenten asked.

Kaiya sighed, "I've had fun, Tenten, and it was kind of you to offer, but I think I would rather eat at home."

"Oh . . . well, I don't want to force food down your throat." Tenten said then turned to Sakura. "Sakura, I'll treat you if you are still wanting to come."

"Sure, thanks."

"Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Sorry, I think I will go home as well." This would be the perfect chance to challenge Kaiya to a fight, that way he could check her Chakra flow an know for certain if this girl and Naruto were one and the same.

"Thank you!" Kaiya said, "We really should do this again. I need to spend more time with the girls." she seem to be genuine.

After Tenten and Sakura had headed off, Neji asked, "Which way are you heading?"

Kaiya looked up at him, "That way." she said pointing.

"Oh, so am I."

Despite the mask Neji could tell that she was smiling. "Neji-kun, I know that your house is in the opposite direction."

She let out a sigh, then asked, "What is it? You've been staring at me all day and acting as if you are in love with me."

"Love?!" Neji scoffed.

Kaiya laughed, "Tenten was acting very jealous too."

"I only want to challenge you to a fight." Neji said.

"No, thank you, but I've been in your radar before and I really don't want be there ever again."

"So, we have fought before." Neji muttered.

"Yes. Your smart Neji, so, you have most likely been mulling it over in your head for a long time." she sighed. "I need you to keep this secret, Neji, because it is important. Everyone will know in due time, but they must get use to seeing me before they know."

"So, you are Naruto?" Neji asked.

Kaiya nodded slightly.

This was it, time to ask the major question. "How are you acting so girly?"

Air burst out of her mouth, then Kaiya exclaimed, "I am a girl! I have always been a girl!" then she covered her mouth and looked around. No one was in the area. Sighing Kaiya said, "I knew I was good at acting like a boy, but really. Just don't tell anyone, Neji, it would be best if they find out by themselves. That way it will be easier for them to accept it."

"I may not like it, but I'll keep it secret."

"Thank you." Kaiya said, then turned and headed home.

* * *

Kaiya had thought she was done with the awkwardness of the day, but on her way home she spotted Shikamaaru, and groaned.

That was all she needed. To run into the brainiest kid of her age group. So, she decided she just wouldn't run into him. Placing the hood of her cloak over her head, she ducked into an alley way that ended in a chain link fence. As soon as she was out of the street she ran for the fence. Just before making it to the fence she jumped and kicked off the wall, vaulting over it. As she descended she was suddenly jerked back and left hanging a few inches from the ground. Her cloak had snagged on the top of the fence. The sound of the metal being bent echoed down the alley way.

"Cram berries!" Kaiya muttered as she tried to untie her cloak, which was all but choking her.

"Need some help?"

Kaiya looked to her right to see Shikamaru standing on the wall. His right eyebrow was lifted which gave the impression that he thought she looked very foolish.

Getting the cloak untie Kaiya fell the rest of the way down and landed smoothly on her feet.

"I would love some help." she said softly. "Could you grabbed my cloak?" There would be no helping it now.

Shikimaaru grabbed the cloak then dropped to the ground and handed it to her.

"You know I couldn't help, but notice that you ran as soon as you saw me." he said.

Kaiya took the cloak and placed it over her shoulders before she answered. "Yes, well, I'm in a hurry." Kaiya closed her eyes tightly. This sounded weak, even to her.

"A hurry?" He asked.

She had no idea how she was going to get out of this one.

"Yes, she and I have a date planned." Kaiya heard a voice behind her whisper.

"Neji? You have a date with Neji?" Shikamaaru didn't look convinced.

"Of course." Kiaya said making sure not to say more, because she knew that if she did the lie would be see through.

"I see," Shikamaaru said as he turned and hopped over the fence. "hope you two have fun!"

"He didn't even ask my name." Kaiya muttered.

"I beleive he already knows it." Neji said.

Kaiya turned to find Neji standing very close to her. "Um . . . Thank you." she said. "Don't worry, I don't expect any thing from you in the future, and if there is anything I can do for you just let me know." she said. Her voice had a nervous tinge to it, as she wondered if he would let it go at that.

"Your disguise is not that good, you know." Neji said looking down at her. "I said I would keep your secret, but you need to be careful too."

Kaiya bowed to him then turned to leave.

"You are a lot stronger than I gave you credit for during our fight three years ago." Neji said, then he left.

"Thank you." Kaiya whispered to the wind.

* * *

Summer is almost over!!! :C I hope that I will still have plenty of time to write when school starts again.

* * *


	21. Prisoner

Everything was alive in the early mist of the land of the waves, but Kaiya was concentrating on the bridge. She had recently volunteered as a guide to the many tourist who have been pouring in. They came for everything from "Do it yourself" fishing to tree climbing. Kaiya had dyed her hair dark brow in case she met someone who had met one of the many other Kaiya's. Her job was to show the people all they could do and, at the very end, invite them to jump off the bridge to go swimming in the cool water. The reason Kaiya was so focused on the bridge? Kabuto Yakushi was standing next to her, and she was wondering how it would feel to push him off it. As far as she could reason, nothing would happen.

"So, Miss. Guide, What's it like to live in this wonderful village?" he asked careful to put a lot of weight into the Miss part. His

"Why don't you try it, sir." Kaiya said lightly trying to keep her emotions out of her voice. "Housing here is very reasonable."

He smiled and combed a hand through his white hair, "I saw a house that I liked, but I don't think I can settle down quite yet." he sighed.

Kaiya turned to him and said, "I see, well I just hope you don't miss any opportunities which will cause you to regret your choice."

He considered her for a moment, then smiled, "I'll have to remember that."

Upon reaching the bridge, Kaiya turned to address the entire group, saying, "This is Naruto bridge, named after a ninja of Konoha village who help make this village what it is today." More than they suspect, Kaiya added in her head. "I invite you to look over the edge, and for the daring, feel free to jump in to the water."

A few teenagers looked like they were considering and to Kaiya's surprise Kabuto looked over the edge and said to her, "I'll jump if you jump."

Kaiya jumped over the railing then gave him a daring look. "Let's jump together!" she said.

He easily jumped over then said, "On the count of three."

Kaiya nodded then they started to count. On three, while Kabuto jumped, Kaiya fell forward, charged her feet with Charka and watched his decent to the water as she stood on the side of the bridge, but, instead of splashing into the cool river, Kabuto flipped and landed feet first on the water.

"You tricked me!" He called up at her.

Kaiya laughed, then watched as his eye became wide, then serious.

"You are a ninja!" he exclaimed pointing at her.

"And you are one too!" Kaiya yelled pointing back in a mocking manner. "In case you didn't know, ninja's are everywhere. Just so happens that this ninja" she said pointing proudly to herself. "failed her exams." which happened to be entirely true. Making clones had been a difficult business. "What's your story?" She asked, not sure that she wanted to know.

"I'm on summer vacation."

Kaiya smiled then somersaulted down, landing in front of him. "Then enjoy yourself and don't let little things like ninjas bother you." And I'll try to forgive you. Kaiya thought to herself.

* * *

"I don't see why we have to get Sasuke to come back when we have a pretty good version right here." Kaiya said as she pointed to their new teammate.

They were waiting behind a bush while the new team leader, covered in wood to look like an Akatsuki, was waiting on the bridge.

"What do you mean Kaiya?" Sakura asked patiently.

"Just look, he's got the ghost white skin, black hair, black cloths. Sure his hair isn't as cool and he is wearing a belly shirt, but he's almost there." Kiaya put her fore finger and thumb up to her chin as she considered Sai. "As a plus he doesn't have a brooding feeling around him."

"Shut up Kaiya." Sakura hissed.

"Is my shirt bad?" Sai asked.

"Considering the fact that your skin is almost as white as marble, you might want to cover as much as you can. Then again, my hair is bright yellow and Sakura's is _pink_. I have no reason to talk."

"But you are wearing dark green." Sai pointed out.

Indeed Kaiya was wearing her camouflage motif, but her banana didn't cover much of her hair. Smiling Kaiya said, "I like him better than Sasuke!"

Sai moved away from her, it was only a millimeter, but it was enough to make Kaiya's smile wider. She was successfully scaring him.

"Shut up, Kaiya!"

"Okay, okay. I will shut up as soon as you admit that I am right." Kaiya badgered.

Sakura's eyes flashed. "The only reason I put up with either of you is so I can find my real teammates!"

Kaiya frowned. "Aw, I think you hurt poor panda bear's feelings." she said putting an arm one Sai's shoulde.

"Panda?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, you know, cus you are all black and white."

Sakura sighed then said sharply, "Someone's coming."

The figure was cloaked and they couldn't hear what was being said, but they all knew who it was.

"So, it was Kabuto Yakushi after all." Kaiya sighed.

Sakura looked the girl's way. "How do you know him?" she asked.

Instead of answering Kaiya said, "Looks like summer vacation is over."

They watched the drama unfold from their hiding place as they waited for the signal. First Orochimaru appeared and it looked as if Kabuto would be on their side, but he attacked Yamato instead.

Kaiya shifted her weight yearning to jump down, but he wasn't in total trouble yet. Suddenly, without any reason that Kaiya could see Yamato made the sign.

Kaiya appeared on the bridge long before the others.

"So, you didn't get that house after all." she said as the others appeared behind her.

Kabuto looked marginally surprised. "Miss Guide?" he asked then he saw the bandanna around her neck. "I thought you failed your exams?"

"They gave me a second chance." or was it the fifth chance, Kaiya hadn't kept track.

"I suppose it really doesn't matter." Kabuto said with a shrug, then he turned to Orochimaru. "This is the guide that I told you about, after I came back from the land of wave." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, before he continued. "Of course the person that I met there was only a clone, this would be the real one."

A sickening smile started to creep onto Orochimaru's face, "Good, then this day will not be a waste, I had rather hoped to kill Sasori, but capturing her will do."

Sakura met Kaiya's eyes then back at Orocimaru and said, "You want to what?"

Kabuto took a step forward and said, "Not to long ago, I traveled to each village looking for people with unique abilities and to my surprise I found one in a very talentless village."

"How dare you say that, the people of wave are all talented people. They just didn't have the things you were looking for." Kaiya yelled.

"Never the less, your ability to have a fully functional clone while you were not close enough to sustain it was amazing." Kabuto said as he carefully cleans the lens of his glasses and put them on his face. "We have been researching that for a very long time. Just think of all the knowledge one person could gain by having multiples of yourself all over the ninja world! Then the moment there is a threat they would disappear only to return to the original."

Orochimaru's tongue slithered out and he licked his lips, "I suppose we will be able to find out now." he said.

Turning to Orochimaru Kaiya said, "I really hate snakes."

Oroshimaru chuckled.

Yamato stepped forward slightly, why had everyone landed in front of him? He had to be on guard, anything might tip things and he had to make sure that Kaiya stays calm.

Taking another step Yamato reached for a weapon too late. The bridge exploded. Sakura was the first to fall followed by Naruto and Sai, Yamato was far enough behind them that he had time to jump back.

"Sakura!" Kaiya yelled, warning her teammate of the large piece of wood heading towards her.

Sakura looked up at Kaiya and screamed, "あぶない! Abunai!"

Kaiya felt it before she could see it, but this thing had happened to her before. Something wet and warm was surrounding her. Kaiya was being swallowed by a snake. Before the mouth was fully closed Kaiya cupped her hands and dragged them towards her beckoning the wind towards her, but it was already too late.

* * *

Sakura was unconsciously falling. "Sai, save Sakura!" Yamato yelled, but Sai flew right past her and he was forced to use his wood to save her with wood. There was no doubt in his mind that Sai was not going on to save his teammate. "I'm going to have to learn some things from Kakashi." he said to himself as wielded the wood to bring Sakura up.

The worst she had was a bump on the head, "Wake up Sakura!" They didn't have time to stay still. He had a clone following them, but with the Kyuubi captured he didn't want to have too much distance in between them.

"Kaiya!" Sakura screamed as she suddenly opened her eyes.

"Let's go." He said helping her up.

* * *

She couldn't breath, she couldn't move. A dark muck surrounded her, strangling her. She had gotten out of this before, but the cost would be too great.

Suddenly, though she should be use to it happening, she found herself in a green colored sewer.

A cruel chuckle was the first reply, then a voice said, "I can help you, if you only let me."

"No! Never again!" She was no where near the horrible caged figure that haunted her waking dreams.

"You are dying." the monster reminded her.

The fox was right, she didn't have time to waste. Looking around she ran down a pathway that lead away from the demon. Her mind was burning, pressure was all around her.

She may have need the fox to save her during the Chunnin exams, but she hadn't known what she knew now.

The tunnel became dark, then Kaiya realized that it was dark because she was back in control of her body again.

The natural energy was different inside the snake, but she could feeling the blood pulsing, she could tell where every mucel was and she noticed that she wasn't going downwards towards the tail anymore, she was going up towards the mouth.

Is it planning on eating me again? Kaiya wondered.

The mouth of the snake opened and air rushed in. With amazing speed Kaiya found herself on a stone floor. Looking up for a moment she thought she was back in the fox's grasp, but upon closer exception she noticed people walking around in large stone enclosing.

"Oh, looks like we have another one." A figure to Kaiya's right said. "Its a girl!" someone else exclaimed.

Kaiya was in a cave, the walls were made out of an orange colored rock showing that there was a lot of iron in them. To her surprise there was a, but no sign of a food source. The only placed that looked like it had once been an opening was piled with rocks. There was space where light and air came through, but it looked as if any shift would close those precious gaps.

"This is a prison." Kaiya said softly.

"She's a smart one!" The man to her right said sarcastically. "What brought you here girly?"

Kaiya motioned to the snake as it disappeared. She would need to have a talk with her frogs, if the snake spirit could transport her here then, surely her frogs could to the same. For a moment she considered just leaving that way, but as she looked around at the other faces and realized that if she left them here she would never be able to forgive herself. Saving Sasuke from Orochimaru was important, but she couldn't leave these people in that evil mans grasps.

"How do you get food down here?" she asked the most talkative prisoner.

"About every three days or so food will come by way of a snake, but sometimes little animals make their way into this place."

There weren't many options, but Kaiya was going to explore them all, if worse came to worse she would have all of them transported out via frog, but she the frog boss wouldn't appreciate that.

Sitting down on the ground Kaiya stopped all movement.

"Giving up already? That's a new record."

She wasn't giving up, but she wasn't going to promise anything either. Kaiya needed to know what she was dealing with.

* * *

That's that. I feel bad updating on a Sunday, but with school I have no other time. Thank you for reading.


	22. Obito

Warning: The opening story is longer than the actual story and they are both to be continued. Read at your own risk, or wait for me to write another chapter, then read both.

* * *

The only safe time to leave the house was during the day. For some reason the grown-ups would only glare at her and mumble behind her back.

Today was special, Naruto had a mission. She wasn't old enough to get an official mission, nor was she old enough to go to school. Never the less she had a self assigned mission and she need at least to more recruits to pull it off. Of course the only place for Naruto to find some was the play ground.

Pausing at a side shop window Naruto carefully checked the goggles on her forehead and ruffed her hair up a little. When she finally looked the part of an ideal bad boy, Naruto made her way to the playground.

Choji was at her side in an instant filling her in on all the things that had happened before she came. "Then Ino put some bugs down Sakura's shirt and the pink girl was running around the playground screaming for five minutes." he paused here to join in Naruto's laughter, then went on, "See look, Sakura is still crying. Girls are so stupid."

Looking Naruto over Choji asked, "You don't look to well, like my mom is always telling me, "Eat or you will die skinny". Have some chips." he said offering her some of his bottomless chips bag.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." Naruto said as she strutted to the tree that Shikamaru was laying under. In truth Naruto found that she was less hungry if she didn't eat anything until noon. Maybe she would start when she was in Ninja school because she would need the energy then, but for now she was saving her money up.

Bending over her other good friend Naruto said, "Stop looking at clouds, Shika, I have a job for you."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed, "Don't call me that, it makes me sound like some girly poet!"

"K, I'll stop calling you that, but only if you will help me!"

Shikamaru suddenly sat up and looked Naruto in the eyes. "All right, who is the target?"

Rubbing her hands together Naruto said, "Now we are talking."

"That smile always gives me the shivers." Choji muttered.

Giving Choji a shove Naruto focused her eyes on her far off prey, "We are going after Mr. Wigglesworth." she said softly.

"Mr. what?" Choji asked.

Rolling her head with her eyes Naruto said, "There is more to life than food Choji. Mr. Wigglesworth is a toy that hasn't been release to the public yet, but our _dear _friend Sasuke happens to have one. Why is that, do you think?"

"You talk weird." Choji muttered.

Glaring at him Naruto said, "Dude, Sasuke has a new toy and I want to destroy it! End of story."

"I'm in!" Choji exclaimed.

"Before we start, what has Sasuke done to you?" Shikamaru asked.

"He is a show off! Do I need another reason?" That wasn't the real reason, but it was a better one.

Naruto has seen the black haired boy walking down the street that very day holding the Mr. Wigglesworth and smiling as if he had been told he could have all you can eat ice cream for the rest of his life. The toy was just a piece of jelly that was shaped like a boy. All it could do was flop, but Naruto knew that if she took the toy away from Sasuke he might be able to know a little of what it felt like to not be able to step out of your apartment at night.

"K, I'll help you, but Sasuke never comes to this playground. Well have to step into his home turf." Shikamaru was starting to form a plan. Whatever it was Naruto was sure it would work.

)))

Naruto was dressed in black with her goggles over her eyes as she crouched on the edge of on of the windowsill's at Sasuke's house ready to strike as soon as Choji gave her the signal. She watched his hands as he took one chip, ate, then grabbed another chip, and ate that, and another, and . . . She wasn't going to wait anymore, she jumped into the house and landed on what she thought was a sturdy floor, instead she scream in horror as the floor gave way and she fell.

Something was wrong with her shoulder, the pain was so great she could scarcely breath.

"Oi, Naruto!" Choji yelled. "I didn't give the sign . . . did I?" He called down to her.

After a quick intake of breath Naruto sat up to find that her shoulder was no longer where it should be. Seeing this from the window Choji screamed.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru's voice came, then he looked through the window down at Naruto. "Oh, man, you aren't going to like this, but this house isn't Sasuke's, I just asked and his is two houses down."

"Eeeh!" Naruto said.

They heard some foot steps coming there way and an old voice calling back to someone in the house, "Don't worry dear, I'm sure it is just a cat. Who would want to steal from a couple of old people?"

"You two get out of here!" Naruto managed to say between her pain filled pants. "I'll take the blame!"

"But-" Shikamaru started to say. Naruto cut him off.

"Hurry! Before your parent realize you are gone!" They ran, like they should, and Naruto wiggled her way to the dark corner of the pit.

A withered old face poked his head over the edge and looked down at her. "What is this?" He said, no doubt catching the glint off her goggles. His eye went wide as he studied her, then he exclaimed, "Obito!?"

)))

Suddenly the world was in fast forward. The old figure jumped down, picked her up, and she found herself in what looked like the living room of the house. His movements as he carried her were so smooth that it didn't bother her shoulder, but as soon as he go to the room he started to bounce up and down as he said, "Darling! Look! We caught Obito's ghost!"

Naruto didn't know what Obito meant, but from what the old man was saying it must be a person, for some reason she had thought it was code for, "I'm going to kill you."

An old woman who sat in a rocking chair by the fire looked up from her book and gasped, "Good heavens! The child is hurt. Put him down this instant." she scolded. She quickly removed the blanket that rested on the back of her chair and laid it on the floor before her husband put Naruto down on top of it.

The old man said his clam so convincingly that Naruto wondered if she, herself, really was a ghost. It would explain so much. But the old woman saw through it.

"This is not his ghost dear, he is younger than our boy was." she said sadly, "Oh dear, just look at his shoulder!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize. You must be in pain. I'll fix it!"

Naruto was about to resist, but the old man slowly pushed her elbow towards her as he pushed her wrist out and down towards the ground. With that small movement her shoulder was back in place. The pain wasn't gone, but it would soon disappear, like it always did.

Sitting up Naruto said, lamely,"Thank you and, uh. . . sorry for jumping into your house, I thought it was one of my friends."

The old woman knelt next to Naruto and placed a hand on her cheek. "You look so much like our son, Obito. He was so full of life and courage, just like you." she said.

"Thank you." Naruto paused for a little, "Um. . . could you tell me more about Obito?" she asked.

The woman smiled, "Of course. . . where should I start. . ."

They talked and laughed for so long that the sun was setting before Naruto realized, "I have to get back now!" She cried, "Um, would it be all right for me to come again?"

The old woman laugh, then said, "Please drop in at any time, we would love to see you again."

"Yes, please do." the old man said, then added, "But next time use the front door."

)))

She didn't return to the park, it was getting late and if Choji and Shikamaru were still at the park their parents would be there as well. She would be blamed and probably yelled at. Anyway, she would see them the next day, or better yet, school would be starting in a week or so and she would be able to talk to them there.

As she walked home she remembered that she hadn't managed to get the Mr. Wigglesworth after all, but it didn't matter anymore. She didn't want the toy. She had gained something so much better. On one had ever invited Naruto to come into their home. She would go again. Soon.

* * *

Drip, drip, was the constant sound that evaded Kaiya's mind. The cave was getting darker, which meant it was night was coming. Kaiya sat completely still and let nature wash over her.

"Hey, when did you put make-up on?" The loud mouth interrupted. As it turned out his name was Takeru though in her mind she called him Taku. Kaiya had asked him to be her temporary guard, but all he was doing was helping her lose her concentration.

She didn't answer. Honing in her senses she explored the solid mass that surrounded her. The people were pulsing with life, some with a lot and some holding onto the last of their life force.

"There is nothing." She muttered to herself, then stood. Not a weak spot in the solid rock around them except. . .

"Why do you think that snake put us here." Taku said, his voice heavy with hopelessness.

Walking to the pile of rocks that had once been the exit, Kaiya placed her hands on the rocks lightly and let her mind feel the weak spots.

"The only place that will create a big enough opening is here, but . . ."

"Yeah?" Taku asked unbelieving.

"But I will be buried under the rocks that will fall first and I will need help getting out." she whispered.

"I'll help you!" Taku said with enthusiasm that she hadn't heard in his voice before.

Smiling to herself Kaiya thought, Maybe he will.

Looking at the rocks Kaiya hesitated, she knew she didn't have time to waste, but she would be in a lot of pain as she healed. Her actions my be rash, but as she looked at the faces of the prisoners she knew there was no other choice. "I might as well do what I can."

Charging up a Raisenga, Kaiya ran at the pile of red hard earth and let it fly. The reaction was immediate. Rocks piled up on her so fast that she was only able to get half of her body out of the way. The other half was smashed under the rocks. Then people started to run for the opening stepping on her as they went.

For some reason a memory came back to her, a memory she had thought was long since lost.

_"How did Obito die?" she asked. _

_The old woman was calm as she started, "He was on a mission. One of his friends was captured and he and the other teammate went in to a cave to save her, but it was a trap. The cave ended up caving in and half of his body was--was" tears started to cascade down her face._

_"Half of his body was crushed and he soon died." The old man finished. "But he will always be remembered." _

Kaiya laughed. "Hey, I guess I'll be seeing ya soon, ne, Obito."

"What are you mumbling about?" She heard Taku asked. "I'm surprised you are still alive." he said then he stepped over her and climbed the pile of rocks to the opening.

"Soon, see ya soon, Obito." Kaiya mumbled then closed her eyes to meet the darkness.

* * *

"We will rest here." Yamato said.

Sakura sat down next to him and said, "Do we really have time to rest, they didn't leave much of a trail."

"We aren't fallowing them." Yamato said.

"Then what are we doing?" she asked quietly. "We can't give up! Sasuke is so close!"

Yamato drank some water, then passed Sakura the canteen as he said, "Have you given a second thought to Kaiya?"

Turning to look Yamato in the eyes she said, "Why? The way I see it, we can look for her after we get Sasuke."

Yamato half smiled. "Sorry, but well be getting Kaiya first." He started off, but not in the direction they had been heading, instead they were going more to the South.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Yamato slowed his pace a little before he said, "Do you recall that necklace that Kaiya was wearing?"

"Yes."

"I can sense her using that. She is close."

They were ready for a fortress, or something that was so well hidden it couldn't be found, instead Yamato and Sakura found the enterance to a cave with a large opening.

"Are you sure she is in there?" Sakura asked.

"Either that, or the necklace fell off."

They enter the cave and proceded without letting their eyes. "We need to hurry, if Orochimaru was using this as a hold he will be back."

They made their way down the pile of rocks until they both stepped on something soft and heard a groan. Trying not to put her full weight on the thing Sakura went into a forward roll. Yamato stepped back and sat down on the rubble.

Sakura let her eyes adjust to the darkness."Kaiya?" she asked when should could make out the faint out line of a person laying on the ground. Getting closer Sakura gasped, while one half of the girls body seemed perfectly fine the other half was covered with the bruises of fractured skin and bones, "I--is that your rib, Kaiya?" Sakura asked out of shock. She new the human body. They wouldn't be leaving this place anytime soon.

* * *

I know, cliff hanger. . .enjoy the wait! :")


	23. Loss

School was easier than Naruto had thought it would be. Instead of doing things that Ninja's would do they would sit in a class room and talk. The only thing they had done outside is throw kunai at a tree. She had missed by a long shot, while the annoying Sasuke had made every hit.

She had practiced for hours by herself, but it would be a long time before she would master it. "Little by little." she would sing to her self as she feel asleep. If she wanted to be good at something she could focus herself on it, but she wanted to be good at many different things so she would practice them all at the same time. It was frustrating sometimes, but she would never give up.

"Ahhh!" Naruto sighed as she made her way towards the park. The week days had been slow, but now that is was a weekend she would be able to relax and play!

The was only one, very big, problem with that, the park was a ghost town. Not a person in sight except the familiar figure of Shikamaru laying under his tree. Thinking this over Naruto also recalled that none of the store were open. She was use to being ignored, but there was not a soul in site. Did she get the days of the week mixed up? Maybe she had been transferred into a different world and the Shikamaru was a puppet.

Naruto decided to go with the alternate universe, if Shikamaru was there, then she would go and talk to him.

Shikamaru actually turned his head to greet her. So her theory was confirmed, but then he went on to say, "You haven't heard." he said glumly.

"What?" she asked sitting down next to him just as she always did.

"All of Konoha is in mourning. The Uchiha clan was wiped out last night." he said softly.

In the silence that proceeded a light buzzing noise filled Naruto's ears as she tried to comprehend what Shikamaru was saying. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean. . . everyone is dead--except Sasuke."

Naruto could feel a burning in between her eyes as she recalled a voice from not too long ago saying,"_Who would want to steal from old people_?" Tears filled her eyes, but they didn't fall.

"I heard that Sasuke is being held at the school while the bodies are being collected. I came here because I thought you might not have heard." Shikamaru said as he sat up and put a hand on her shoulder.

She moved away and look over at him with a smile, "Nice joke, but you won't fool me." she said, then she jumped up and started to run.

"Naruto! Naruto! The schools the other way."

She just kept running.

"Hey, stop acting like a girl!" Shikamaru yelled after her.

Naruto started to laugh as her tears fell. Her breath came in sort, but she just kept laughing.

It was a lie, they would be there waiting for her, the old woman in her chair and the old man will answer the door.

)))

Naruto knocked and waited. She had passed the bodies of many people who were being piled into a carts one by one. Who would kill so many? she asked in the back of her head, but her mind was focused on seeing the faces of her new friends, They would be all right.

"They will be fine." Naruto said, her smile was still on her tear soaked face. They were alive. They are old and just a little hard of hearing, the old man would come to the door any second. She knocked again.

Rushing to the window she had entered before she jumped into the house, making sure she missed the trapped door. She rushed in to the living room and that was where she found them. The old woman was sitting in her chair, book in lap and eyes closes. The old man sitting down next to her leaning his head on her arm.

Walking slowly towards the old couple Naruto whispered, "Sorry, I didn't use the front door."

They didn't move even as she got close. Reaching out her shaking hand, Naruto managed to place it on the old man's withered face. Cold. . . hard.

Slowly Naruto's face became slack all traces of her smile gone. Her body was encircled with a strange numbness contrasted by a boiling heat that started to rise in her stomach. She stood and placed her other hand on the old woman's face.

"Wh--why did you die?" she cried, emotions made her voice raw. "Why couldn't you wait for me to come and see you again?"

Their faces of laughter and light had lite the room as they talked of their son. They were all dead, all dead now. Suddenly her vision was clouded over with a red tinge and was lost.

* * *

All as peaceful in Konoha, but Tsunade couldn't bring herself to fall asleep over her papers as she usually did. Something was bothering her. As far as she was aware, Danzo didn't know that Kaiya was back. He had no reason to recommended anyone for the mission. Why did he push so desperately to get that boy put on the team.

Shizune came in to the room with some tea, "It is good to see that you haven't fallen asleep." she commented, then she looked at the papers. "You haven't done any work!" she yelled.

Without looking at her assistant Tsunade said, "I think I have done something bad. I shouldn't have given in so easily." She didn't know what, but she knew there was trouble and it might be too late to fix.

"What are you talking about?" Shizune asked, then said, "Please get some work done."

There was nothing else for it. She couldn't spare another four cell team. She would just have to believe that they would make it through.

* * *

The body that Sakura was kneeling in front of suddenly jerked and she jumped back screaming. To her surprise she heard a muffled voice say, "Will you look at that, Taku actually did dig me out."

The action of speaking was even more frightening to witness then the jerk because the stomach moved and with the movement more blood came. The figure's eyes were open, and when they came to rest on Sakura they widened, luckily she could only see the eye that wasn't bloodshot.

"Well, well, the great medical ninja is here to save me." the bleeding stomach said. No, Sakura said to herself, it was still Kaiya. The girl wasn't dead yet, though Sakura had thought for sure she was dead.

"There--" A shocked sob protruded of Sakura before she could continue, "there is nothing I can do."

"Don't be foolish," Yamato called from the mouth of the cave were he was on watch duty. "Just do what I told you."

"But it doesn't matter if I heal the worst wounds, she will die before I run out of charka!" Saskura cried.

Kaiya coughed making her masked face become more sopped in blood, then said, "I've lived through worse things than this."

"Aren't you in pain? Can't you tell how serious this is?" Sakura asked as she started to inch towards Kaiya's stomach, if anything she could heal that horror, then it wouldn't haunt her for the rest of her life.

"You haven't seen something like this before, have you Sakura?" the body mumbled, then focused its gaze upward. "Pain is just another part of life, I don't let it bother me too much, but for some reason I can't stand it if other people get."

Sakura had gotten close enough to reassess the damage. It wasn't as bad as she remembered it, but she would have to remove the mask or Kaiya wouldn't be able to breath or take medicine. Sakura took out a small knife and got a finger under the mask.

"What are you doing!?" Kaiya yelled, but Sakura had already cut a line down the middle of the mask and started to remove it before Kaiya turned away, then yelled at the pain caused by laying on her crushed arm and side.

"Stop!" Sakura yelled, "You are making it worse!"

"No, you are making it worse!"

Sakura couldn't understand how this girl was able to stay on her side like that and still manage to speak through the pain.

Suddenly wood encased Kaiya making her turn back towards Sakura.

Yamato called softly, "Kaiya you are not the only one who is in danger here. If we over stay our welcome we will be in trouble."

Before Sakura reach for the mask again she heard Kaiya said in a small rough voice, "Sakura, please. You don't have to take my mask off. I can breath."

Kaiya's voice sounded so pitifully familiar that Sakura's first instinct was to ignore the plea, but then she stopped and thought it over. This might be the last request by this girl.

"I won't fully remove your mask, Kaiya. I'll just uncover your mouth, so you can breath. You just lay still and focus on healing." she said, then she removed the blood soaked cloth just around the mouth.

"I'm going to give you some medicine. I will make you sleepy, but you will be fine." Sakura said and finally was able to focus on the stomach, but nothing was wrong with it.

Kaiya chuckled and said, "Don't think I didn't notice you eyeing my stomach, I was a medicial kunoichi myself for a good part of a year." then she closed her eyes and was lulled into sleep by the medicine.

* * *

It had been difficult for Sai to do what he had been asked, Orochimaru was not willing to listen, but his companion had been.

"Either you are really brave, or you are really stupid. I'll see if Orochimaru is willing to deal with you." the white haired ninja said.

Brave? Sai thought, I'm just doing what I was told to do.

As soon as they made it to the base, Sai began to look around. Of course this was dangerous, but Sai came on this mission because it might be his last. The sooner I join my brother, he thought, the better.

* * *

_She was in a hospital, she didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to be somewhere. . .somewhere else. _

_"Naruto, thank goodness we were afraid." it was the third Hokage. Naruto had seen the old man at the school's entrance ceremony, be fore that she had seen him when she had been transferred to the apartment she lived in now. _

_She felt fine until she tried to move. As she sat up she grabbed her head with one hand and growled at the pain. The people in the room backed away. Why would they do that? She wondered. _

_"Are you all right Naruto?" The old man asked. _

_She said she was, then looked around at all the masked faces in the room, with confusion. _

_The old man placed a hand on her arm. "You were in an accident, Naurto. We would like for you to tell us what happened. What is the last thing you remember?" he asked. _

_She tried to think back and to her surprise tears started to fall. She never cried in front of people, she was suppose to be a boy and boys don't cry. _

_"I heard about the killings." she started as she wiped her eyes. "I didn't believe it at first, but when I went into their house. . . They--they wouldn't move. I don't know what happened after that." _

_Looking at the old hatted figure she asked, "Who did this?"_

_"We believe it was one of their own Uchiha Itachi."_

_Screaming issued from the other side of the curtain. The sound filled Naruto with such dread that all she could do was cover her ears and sit there shaking. _

_"What did I tell you!" A nurse said as she poked her head around. "This boy is not stable! Don't mention any names of that clan!" she disappeared and the screaming stopped. _

_"Boy?" Naruto asked. She moved the curtain aside and before anyone could pull it back into place she was able to see her classmate, Uchiha Sasuke. _

_Sasuke's eyes were wide holding a blank stare at the wall and his entire being was shaking in the nurse's arms. He could have been a ghost, except he was wearing black. _

_Naruto couldn't imagine what Sasuke was going through, she had lost two friends, but he had lost his entire family.

* * *

_

Sweat was dripping down Sakura's face so much that she didn't notice Kaiya's tears. The stones from the opening had come down on Kaiya so hard that rocks were embedded in the wounds. As Sakura faced wounds that looked impossible she would find that the problem was soon easily fixed. In a matter of a few hours Kaiya had gone from being a corpse to only having a few bruises and scratches.

Falling onto her back Sakura mumbled in between breaths, "I can't believe I lasted that long." Kaiya wouldn't be awake for another hour, but Sakura knew they couldn't stay in that dark place.

"You did well Sakura." Yamato said as he came and helped her up.

"She shouldn't be alive." Sakura said as she stood. "She even clams she has survived worse."

Kaiya suddenly started to wiggle making Sakura jump, then fall to her knees.

"I'm glad you are energetic again." Yamato spoke down to her.

"Yeah, I am so, let me move! You jerk!" Kaiya said.

"How long--how long have you been awake?" Sakura asked.

"I would say, about the time you started to work on my head." the girl said as she was set free and began to stand up. "You are stronger that I had ever thought giving you credit for Sakura." She said brightly.

"Impossible! The drug you took was suppose to last for hours, but you were only out for one!" Sakura exclaimed.

"My body has a high metabolism." Kaiya said smiling. The action of smiling made one side of her mask fall away, and the split second before Kaiya could cover it up with her hand, Sakura saw something that she wasn't sure she wanted to see. On Kaiya's cheek there were three lines. Those lines paired with the smile of a fox took Sakura back to a time when there was nothing to fear, no one to search for and playtime. Suddenly things started to fall into place like a jigsaw puzzle and everything made sense. Whenever she had been around Kaiya she would think about Naruto and even though Kaiya looked and acted the part of a girl most of the time there were times when she cracked.

Sakura just stared at the after image with her mouth hanging open, until a hand was waved in front of her face.

"Sakura?" Kaiya asked timidly. "Are you okay?"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned to the girl who covered her face with her hand. "Naruto?" she asked.

Kaiya sighed, then said, "To tell you the truth, I thought you were going to figure it out when a long time ago. I gave you so many hints." then she let her hand drop and with it the mask feel away as well.

There he was the teammate who promised to bring Sasuke back. The idiot who would always ask her for dates.

She didn't give the girl enough time to dodge, Sakura's punch met squarely with the side of Kaiya's face knocking the girl down. "You jerk! This whole time I was worrying over nothing!"

Holding the side of her head, Kaiya said, "How could you injure a person you spent time healing?" then she removed her mask and started to nurse her cheek.

"I can think of many reasons!" Sakura yelled. "Like the fact that you lied to me--" she cut off and thought about the situation for a moment. Looking down at the figure before her she asked, "Are you really a girl?" because if Kaiya, no, Naruto was in fact a girl, then what about all those time he had asked her out on dates? What about all those pervy things he had done?

Kaiya's smile turned soft and she said, "That's what I'm told."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Kaiya focused her serious gaze on Sakura and the force of it made Sakura lean back a little. This wasn't Naruto, this was some creature she had never met before.

"I'm good at pretending Sakura. Are you?" Kaiya questioned, then sighed and looked down at her hands. "I'm running away, and I know it, but, Sakura, I need you to keep this secret."

"Secret from who? I bet everyone know already!" Sakura exclaim.

"The Akatsuki don't, and we need to keep it that way." Kaiya said softly.

"Why does--"

"I'm asking you as a long time friend, Sakura, please forget who I am. Can't you just be happy that you have one of your teammates by your side?"

Sakura nodded, then said, "Your right--Kaiya. I'll keep your secret, but you need to keep your promise."

"That's what I'm planning on doing, but first we need to get out of here and rest."

* * *

Did you like my Halloween chapter? Maybe it is too graphic? :D Thank you for reading!


	24. Light

The sky was riddled with starts partly obscured by clouds. Kaiya had been talking with Gaara about star gazing since they had played mahjong the first time. The only problem was the lights in the town. Looking down from the tower of sand the village could be its own little universe, but it was making it almost impossible to see the real starts.

Kaiya growled in annoyance before she asked, "Gaara, why do you think people are scared of the dark?" she figured he would know since he had to deal with the darkness every long sleepless night.

"Perhaps they are afraid of light too." Gaara answered looking up at the sky. The clouds had been dyed a light orange pink by the lights of the town."But I believe they are afraid of the darkness within themselves." he continued.

Kaiya laughed. "Yes, or . . . maybe they let the darkness overwhelm them. They turn their eyes away from the natural lights of the sky and choose the easier path." Kaiya stood up and spread her arms out over the village of sand. "The Stars and moon are so far away, but a lamp or a light is within their grasps. So, we all turn towards convenience and end up drowning out the sky. We give up the search for beauty without a second thought. All we are left with is a half pleasing substitution."

"I don't know," Gaara mumbled, "it makes the clouds look cool."

* * *

Kaiya was having a little trouble walking. She didn't know why, but her head was swimming and she felt that she was going to either pass out or throw-up as she took each step. She had summoned a frog who was about up to her shoulder so she could put her hand on its head and steady herself. On top of this Sakura was driving her crazy.

"Stop staring please." Kaiya said through gritted teeth.

"You shouldn't be alive yet alone walking." Sakura muttered.

"Well, sorry that I'm not dead!"

"That is not what I meant. . ." Sakura trailed off and they traveled in silence for a few moments.

Traveling in darkness made it difficult to move fast because the three ninja team was forced to travel on unsteady ground, but there was something that made it even more difficult.

"Could you please explain the reason why we are following a fat frog?" Sakura asked.

"Kaiyachan, the mean girl called me fat!" Kaiya's warty companion cried.

Kaiya patted the frog's head, deciding that she might feel better if she made fun of her teammate. "Don't worry, I won't let the mean forehead girl eat you."

"Like I would!"

Sighing Kaiya mumbled, "I thought I had explained the frog before. Why can't you just except it?"

"Oh, I don't know. . . maybe it is because you claim this frog can sniff out a treat that could be miles and miles away. Plus how do you know that Sai hasn't found out that you planted a frog treat on him?"

Kaiya turned and considered her teammate as she wondered if Sakura was doubting the frog's presence because she viewed Kaiya as the stupid bumbling Naruto of her past. In all retrospect Sakura was taking the truth quite well.

"Maybe you should rest after all." Sakura stated unexpectedly.

"What?" Kaiya asked. She couldn't rest, she had to talk to Sasuke, he had to know about his brother. How could Kaiya except Sasuke's decision if she did not give him the facts? He had to know all the facts before he could choose to continue to chase his brother or to come back to Konoha.

"You lost too much blood you must be feeling horrible. At least we should find some water for you to drink. I'm worried. . ." Sakura trailed off.

"Don't worry, I've been through worse than this." Kaiya said with a half grin as the other half of her mouth grimaced. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to say that. She had studied the art of being a medical ninja for a year and a half, but she had never thought she would need to worry about losing mass amounts of her own blood. Her brain was screaming for liquid, something to keep it going, but she wasn't sure how to fix that. She couldn't stop to rest, Sasuke was so close. She had a promise to keep so she couldn't stop. . .

"He's not smelling his treat." Kaiya mumbled, mostly to divert her destructive thought process.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You said that you thought my frog to sniff out his treat. He doesn't smell it, he feels it. Oh, and if you are worried about me then maybe you should give me some water."

As Sakura fumbled with her water skin and handed it to Kaiya the frog whispered, "Master! Someone is coming this way, but they seem to be alone."

"Thank you." Kaiya said as she pushed herself entirely up right and drank some water. The world was swimming, but she managed to keep her footing and the intruder came into view.

"Maybe we should have gone home." Sakura whispered softly. For she really did wish she was home, with Sasuke and Naruto eating raman with Kakashi. Those peaceful selfish days were gone. When had it changed? Was it when Tsunade came?

* * *

Tsunade stood in front of all the elders of the city holding a letter she had received that morning.

"This letter is from Yamato, as you may know I sent a team to follow a lead that was acquired by Sakura after she fought with the Akatsuki."

"Yes we are aware."

"As the team would have only had two people it was decided by the comity that we would send Sai as recommend by Danzo."

"What is the point that you are trying to make, Tsunade." Danzo said.

"This letter informs me that Sai has abandoned his team to peruse Orochimaru alone."

Tsunade watched Danzo carefully as he chuckled and said, "He was not raise to work with a team. He did the logical thing."

"Really, because it does not seem like that to me from Yamato's account, you see he had one of his clones fallowing Sai. And it seems like Sai was asked to deliver a message, by you."

"What are you talking about? I think Yamato must not have heard correctly." Dazo said, but the seeds of doubt had been sown. The member would be considering Dazo's ideas more carefully now. Tsunade might have lost this battle, but the war was just beginning.

* * *

After delivering the proposal from Dazo to Orochimaru all Sai could do was wait and since he had time on his hands he figured he should take a look around. The hideout consisted mostly of tunnels. these tunnels had torches to light the way, which was a waste, Sai thought, since it would be better for the person who is traveling down the tunnels to have their own torch.

There were many nooks and places for him to hide if someone were to come his way down the tunnel, but the entire hideout seemed deserted. Perhaps they were planning an attack on his "teammates".

Note to self, Sai thought, make sure to make it look like I was trying to help get Sasuke back . . . if they survive.

* * *

Kaiya coughed making sure to announce her presence before the stranger came close enough to be seen.

"So, this is where you were." can a cold voice, then the white haired ninja walked out into the open. "Orochimaru is not happy that you let all the prisoners go." Kabuto said with a smirk.

"Sorry, but I didn't dedicate my life to making your master happy Kabuto." Kaiya whispered, she had meant to growl her words out, but she could get enough breath behind it.

Sakura stepped out in front of Kaiya and looked Kabuto in the eyes. "We've dealt with you before, I don't see why you came here without reinforcements." she said.

Kaiya placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and mumbled, "Don't think that you will take him on by yourself. Even with Yamato here we may not fair so well."

Kabuto considered Kaiya's down cast face for a few moments then said, "If I remember correctly you've never seen me fight before."

Kaiya looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Did you actually come here to fight, Kabuto?"

"No," the four eyed ninja admitted. "I wanted to know what your ties are to Sasuke-kun."

Turning her head to the side, Kaiya said, "Sasuke is an idiot who left every good thing in his life behind to go chase his very own version of a "dream" which happens to involve killing his older brother. If I had to sum it up I would say my tie to Sasuke is _friendship_. . .maybe. He kind of cut those ties himself, but I'm still holding on."

Sakura studied the back of Kaiya's head as she contemplated what she had just heard. Naruto had always been a girl. As far as Sakura knew any girl who was able to get within a mile of Sasuke immediately fell in love. In fact they had even kissed if she recalled correctly!

"Friends? That is all?" he asked.

"Yes!" Kaiya insisted. "Why are you askin--"

"Did you know who and what I was back on Naruto bridge?" Kabuto suddenly asked.

Kaiya swayed back a little at the mention of her real name, but quickly recovered and said, "Yes. I knew."

"Yet you still believed that I could settle down in that town." Kabuto said as color came to his cheeks.

"Um. . ." Kaiya wasn't sure what she should say.

"I will help you, but I will come and ask for payment later."

Yamato stepped forward and said, "We do not need your help traitor. We will find Sasuke on our own."

"We are close, but treat is moving." The frog stated.

Kabuto looked at Yamato in reproach and said, "Orochimaru is looking for her." he pointed at Kaiya. "If you don't want to get caught by his forces then you should fallow me."

"I have to admit, I'm worried about this payment thing, but I think we should fallow Kabuto." Kaiya said to her teammates.

"All right, let's go!" Kabuto said leading the way.

* * *

Sai opened a door find a dark room, the only objects he could make out were a pair of blood red eyes.

"Sorry, wrong room." Sai said automatically. As he turned to leave he realized who the occupant was. "Uchiha Sasuke. . .?" he muttered as he turned back around.

Their was a sudden explosion which would have blinded Sai except he managed to get an arm up to block the flash.

"And who might you be?" the figure silhouetted by the sun asked. "You look like a badly made clone of me." he commented.

"I told you!" came a bright voice from behind Sasuke.

Turning towards the speaker Sasuke found a group of four ninja's who had just emerged from the trees. He reconizied one as Orochimaru's assistant and one was . . .

"Shut up! They aren't even close!" Sakura argued with a blond ninja.

Sasuke gave an amused smile, "Looks like you have found replacements for us, Sakura." he said. "That's Naruto in girl form and that loser down there is me, right?"

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but Sasuke continued, "So, what are you planning on doing now?" he asked in a cold voice. "Are you planning on dragging me back to Konoha?"

"No." The blond said while Sakura yelled, "Yes!"

"What?" Sakura questioned the blond.

"You think we will be able to drag him all the way? Of course if we could then we would have to make sure he stayed in Konoha." The girl gestured towards Sasuke, but she still hadn't looked at him. "He must make the choice of coming back himself."

Sakura started to turn and look at Sasuke as the blond girl yelled, "Don't look at him! Don't you remember what happened to me when I looked at Itachi's finger!?"

Itachi's name stirred up the well of anger in Sasuke. All those many years ago he had come to Konoha, not to fight his brother. No, all Itachi wanted was a lame ninja who didn't know up from down, but still managed to win in the end!

Sasuke launched himself forward and had an arm locked around the girls neck in the time it took a bird's wing to beat. She turned her head slowly, eyes wide meeting his for only a moment and that was all he needed.

* * *

Schools almost over! I only have three more papers to write before next week! YEAH! Wish me luck!


	25. Who are you?

Disclaimer. . . kind of: The world is round--or is it?

* * *

Kaiya held the pen steady in her chilled hand as she began to write. She mostly stayed off the cold by reminding herself that she would not have to deal with it much longer.

To the future owner of this home,

She began to write:

I was only able to last for three months in this frozen wonderland. Indeed, I had believed that the people would compensate the coldness by having warm hearts. On the contrary they have hearts of ice. I have tried to join them while they were at market, while they work even to the point of going to their homes and asking to come in. Each time I approached they would turn away from me or look right through me to the point that I was confident that I could do a jig in front of the town and no one would say a word, or even look at me. (I have even started talking to my snowman. Yes, after three months it still stands strong in the front yard of this abandoned house.)

I have learned nothing except this: I cannot force someone to open their heart to me. Perhaps they do not like my hair dyed red, or the fact that I am a stranger to this area, but every time I approached a door and watched my knuckles turn light-red as I tried to communicate with these people I was saddened. surviving alone is difficult, but this has lead me to understand Haku's feeling better. His birth place was unrelenting.

Sorry, I got off topic. All I meant to write was a wish of good luck for you! I could not get through, but perhaps you may.

-Kaiya

After a large inhale of the cold lifeless air Kaiya placed the metal pendent that gave her being strength to move and survive so far away from her real form, in a hallowed out space in the wall, covered it up, then quickly made herself disappear in a puff of smoke.

)))

"I don't know," Gaara mumbled, "it makes the clouds look cool."

Hearing this Kaiya started to look at the small mass of puff in the sky, but an unrelenting chill consumed her and she stumbled to her knees.

"Kaiya-san!" Gaara exclaimed as he rush to her side. He placed a hand on her elbow to help her up and gasped. "You are deathly cold."

All Kaiya could do was hold tight to the broach that she always kept with her. The shock of receiving the memories from a clone that has been apart for so long was most devastating. On top of the shock Kaiya found that these memories were depressing and hopeless. They were all of a town of snow and they had suddenly flooded into her very essence. She was not just shaking from the cold, no, she was shaking from fear and rage.

What kind of future did that town hope for if they shut out any and all kinds of change? Why had she (at least a version of herself) try so hard?

"Because we were made to learn the limits of our existence." came the answer in her own voice, but she felt so removed.

"Kaiya you are mumbling strange things, maybe you should go get some sleep." Gaara said.

Looking into Gaara's sleepless eyes Kaiya said, "Gaara, I have a favor to ask you," she bowed her head until her forehead was touching the sand covered roof. "will you help me convince your brother to teach me how to make puppets."

Gaara seemed surprised at first, but he laughed lightly and replied, "Sure."

* * *

Sasuke found himself in a sewer. A strange greenish light filled the area, but he was defiantly in a sewer.

Sasuke was not very advanced when it came to controlling the place that an illusion took him. Usually he would find himself in the other person's worst nightmare. Then again, he had never imagined that a person's worst nightmare could be a sewer. Just imaging the goop coming to life to "ooohh" at him made Sasuke want to bust out laughing.

I suppose being in a sewer would be the more horrible place for a girl who really cares about her looks. Sasuke thought.

She was not too far away from him crouching against the wall covering her ears and keeping her eyes closed. She was truly frightened. She was even humming to herself.

Okay, so maybe she not afraid of the grime, since she is hugging that wall like it is her only life line. Sasuke noted.

Suddenly, a growl tore the air, then a voice the seeped into Sasuke's ears and filled his entire body with a . . . soft comfort?

"Come to me child. You will be safe with my help." the voice cooed and with it came a light breezing wind. The girl had her back facing towards the sound and she shook when the breeze came.

"No!" the blond yelled while her eye snapped open with dread. That was when she finally noticed Sasuke. Flying to her feet she reached out to him crying, "You are here too!?"

Looking around Sasuke said, "Why are we here? From what I can see you are more scared of that voice than this tunnel."

The girl looked at the ground for a moment before she softly said, "I'm not sure . . . but thank goodness we aren't closer." she wrapped her arms around herself to quell her shakings.

In other words, Sasuke reasoned, she is more scared of getting closer to the voice than the actually voice itself. With a smirk Sasuke dashed past her.

"No!" she screamed.

Sasuke was almost at the turn, moments way from seeing this girls worst nightmare, but before he could take the last step he was stopped. Arms wrapped around him from behind and pulled him down towards the dank floor.

If Sakura had been shocked when Sasuke had pretty much hugged Kaiya, then she didn't understand what shock was because when Kaiya wrapped her arms around Sasuke, Sakura's heart stopped.

Of course Kaiya hadn't been conscience of her actions in the real world, she had just been trying to stop Sasuke from taking anymore steps towards the monster who haunted the nightmares of Konoha.

As Kaiya felled backwards towards the dank floor of the Kyuubi's prison, pulling Sasuke with her, the body she seemed to have left behind also fell.

Sasuke came to on top of her. He was being held so tightly that his cheek was pressed to hers and he heard her faint whisper next to his ear, "Did you forget what I taught you?" she whispered then took a shuttering breath as liquid seeped through her mask and onto Sasuke's face. "Are you happy?"

Her voice held no sarcasm. Sasuke could sense no spite. Instead, those words took him away from his hate, away from his ideals and placed him in a place where fish could become beacons of hope and people were more than things to learn from or despise. A girl with brown hair from the land of the wind had, for a few hours, shone him what life was from the other side of the dark wall he had built.

Sasuke quickly moved away and stared at the girl. "Who are you!" he demanded, there was no question in his mind this was the girl from the festival, but if that was true then why was she wearing a head band from Konoha? What was she doing there at that moment when she had abandoned him all those years ago.

Like a fool he had gone to the hotel and asked for her, but they hadn't even had guests from Sunagakure for a good year. She soon became something of a spirit to Sasuke. He had never told anyone about her, not even Naruto or Sakura yet here was a girl reciting lines from that night.

She slowly rose to her feet and bowed to him as she answered, "I am Maitsuki, Kaiya."

Sasuke gave her an incredulous look before he said, "Kai-ya? Like that fish?"

Turning away she coughed and Sasuke noticed that her mask was wet, but not with tears or water. Reaching up Sasuke wiped of his cheek to find blood. When had she been hurt?

No he had to clear his head, if he lost focus now his dreams would never come true. Sure, he wanted to know why this girl, whose name was most likely not Kaiya, had left after that night. He wanted to know who she was and what she had done with her life and why she had ended up on the team that was trying to tie him to Konoha again, but that could wait.

Orochimaru appeared behind Sasuke and said softly. "Everything has been cleared out. You did well at distracting them, Sasuke."

Kabuto coughed.

"Yes, you as well. They might have ran right into the hideout if you hadn't shone them the long way."

"I knew--!" Sakura exclaimed, but she was interrupted.

Kaiya hadn't been listening to the newcomer. She was just focusing on Sasuke the pain of traveling added with the pain of almost meeting the kyuubi was making her head throb. She focused her tunneled vision on the arrogant dweeb that had made her suffer all this and asked, with all the strength she had left, "Are you happy?"

All Sasuke did in reply was move his head down like he was bowing to a person that was hardly worth his time, then he disappeared in a whirl of wind and Kaiya found herself face to face with the ground.

* * *

Wow, I thought that I had already posted this. . . well, hope you enjoyed.

Oh, and about the disclaimer, I tend to say that when I'm in awkward situations, like when I haven't posted for a while.


	26. Training Grounds

Snow is like white puffs of joy falling from the sky to land on any thing that will stay still long enough, blizzards are like reapers of death that hunt around the corners of the world which they hold captive, but the most deadly part of winter are not the things that fall from the dark clouds in the sky, for winter is deadliest when it is too cold for snow to form.

"You know if we just head West of here you can be sitting in a warm hot spring while. . ."

"Don't finish that thought, Jiraiya."

"Come on! I'm freezing my buns off!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

Sighing Kaiya proceeded to make her way towards a house that had a dejected snowman who kept watch over the building. As she walked she heard a gasp from one side of the house and turned just in time to spot a small form run to hide around the corner out of site.

Kaiya stopped walking and called, "It is all right. I won't hurt you."

A young boy came out of hiding to stare at the two new comers. He held up his left arm--aiming-- then the snowball came soaring towards Kaiya's face. She moved aside at the last second and it ended up hitting Jiraiya.

Laughing Kaiya turned to get a good look at the boy's face. The small child was giggling at Jiraiya's exclamations of indignity.

"You. . ." Kaiya begin, then paused as she sifted through her thoughts. "the boy who smiled at me in the market square . . ." He had been the only one who acknowledge her existence while she was living in the small town of ice hearts.

The boy looked at Kaiya's face carefully before he took a stepped closer. "You had red hair." he said.

A smile graced Kaiya's face under her white mask. "Yup."

"I like blond better. You. . ." the boys voice trailed off and he seemed to be searching the snow packed ground for words. Kaiya opened her mouth, but he continued, "You disappeared. I was following you, that day, to see if you could play, but you went into your house and never came out."

Kaiya walked up to the door of the house, opened it, then motioned, like a servant, for the other two to enter.

Jiraiya bustled in, but the young boy hesitated. "It is almost lunch, mom might be worried about me."

Kaiya crouched down so she was at his eye level, pulled down her mask and said, with a smile so large that her eyes had to close, "Thank you. I had thought this town's people were hopelessly lost in themselves." then she seriously looked into the young boys eyes and continued, "I won't be here if you come back, but I want you to promise me, if you see a stranger come into town, that you will smile again and maybe. . ." Kaiya sighed, "try and talk to them?"

The boy looked confused. "Why?"

Kaiya glanced at Jiraiya, then said, "Well, sometimes it is better to wait three months until you approach someone, but sometimes, you miss the chance if you wait."

Suddenly the boy smiled and held out his hand. "My name is Ruku, what is yours?" he asked.

Tilting her head to the side with a light smile Kaiya held out her hand and answered, "My name is Kaiya."

They shook hands and the boy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kaiya's neck, "Now we are friends forever!"  
Kaiya laughed softly as she hugged him back.

Pulling out of the hug, Ruku waved goodbye and disappeared.

A small cluster of clouds moved a way from the sun and Kaiya jumped as the unevenly portioned snowman head melted enough to fall off its base.  
Slowly, Kaiya stood, chuckling at her over reaction, and made her way into the house. First she retrieved the metal pendant from the wall, then she went to the desk that stood proudly in the North-East corner of the room. There was a folded up piece of paper resting there and a pen which lay next to it. Kaiya figured the pen would be frozen and unusable so she got a small piece of charcoal from the fire-remains and unfolded the note.

_P.S._

She wrote.

_I think I was wrong, there is hope for this town after all._

After writing this she turned to her master and said, "I think I would like to go to the hot springs."

"Finally!" Jiraiya yelled then ran out the door like he was a little child.

Kaiya ran after him yelling, "Don't forget you are suppose of be training me!"

The sun was warm on their backs and Kaiya found that she no longer held cold feelings towards that little town.

"I'm glad I came back!" she whopped up into the clearing sky.

* * *

Sakura had found that it was too difficult to stay still in bed. Her mind was rushing so fast that she was afraid her brains might gush out of her head. Standing up she began to pace.

Only a few hours had passed since the team had made it back into Konoha. Kaiya was left in Tsunade's capable hands and Sakura was told to get some rest, but Sakura wasn't sure she would be able to sleep ever again. First problem Kaiya was Naruto, that didn't make any sense. How could Naruto be a girl? And What reason would she have to pretending to be a boy most of her life?

Memories of the sunny faced boy rushed into her mind. Klutzy movements, shallow comments and unreliable were the traits that came to mind when Sakura thought about her old friend's qualities. Then her mind flooded with the positive ones Naruto had been loyal, heartwarming, and kind. Suddenly Naruto was no longer Naruto.

Why had she come back at all? The way Sakura saw things, if Kai wanted to keep her identity a secret Konoha was the worst place to go.

As she went through all the people who might already know her mind went back to the hug. What was between Kaiya and Sasuke?

"Arrgh!" Sakura growled as she sat up and got dressed. "Enough questions, I'm going to get some answers!"

The only problem: Kaiya wasn't at the hospital.

"That is insane." Sakura said to the nurse. "I was with her when she was checked in and that only happened four hours ago!"

"Yes, Sakura, I was also there, but Tsunade herself signed the release papers." the nurse said snobbishly.

There was no way that Kaiya should even be able to move Sakura concluded. After they had lost Sasuke, Kaiya had collapsed and hadn't regained conscience and now she was being told that Kaiya was well enough to get up and walk out.

As Sakura turned to leave the nurse spoke, "I believe she was heading towards the library with a boy named Sai."

"What?" Sakura exclaimed to herself. What would she be doing with that traitor?

* * *

"We are looking up books on how to be good to friends." Kaiya said from her seat at one of the library tables.

Books were staked up all around her. Sai was somewhere in the stacks looking for more books.

Sakura was holding her arm trying to resist the urge to hit the blond. "I need to talk to you--alone!" she demanded.

With a sigh Kaiya stood and took Sakura's arm which happened to be shaking with anger.

"Don't be angry." she said softly, and as soon as Sakura began to loosen up Kaiya pushed her towards the door of the library. "If you would like to talk to me ALONE then you should go to our old training grounds. You will meet me there."

Sakura went in for a punch, but Kaiya did a back hand spring and landed by smoothly slipping back into the chair she had been just been sitting in.

Sai came around the corner with a few books in his hand and looked startled that when he saw Sakura.

"Hello, Saku-chan." he said with a fake smile.

"What?" Sakura demanded.

"I think we should stick with Sakura-san for now Sai-kun," Kaiya said. "And don't worry I believe Sakura-san was just about to leave."

"But this book said--" Sai began to say as he held up the book in question.

"Baby steps, Sai, baby steps."

* * *

For some strange reason Sakura felt like she was being sent on a scavenger hunt. What had Kaiya meant by, "You will meet me there"? It didn't make any sense plus the training yard was empty. Was she suppose to wait for Kaiya to finish with Sai?

"Hello?" Sakura said even though she knew it was useless to expect an answer.

"Hey, Sakura." a voice came from above. "What brings you here?"

Looking above Sakura found Kaiya sitting up in a tree.

"Well. . ." Sakura took a moment to consider what was happening, then was about to say that Kaiya herself had told her to come, but Kaiya began to speak.

"Have you ever put yourself in Sasuke's shoes? I mean, he might have it right, even though his methods are a bit out landish. What would you do if your brother, a person who has played with you, laughed with you and even fought with you, suddenly killed your mother and father and everyone else you ever held dear?"

Sakura thought of her parents, they were always there in the background waiting for her to come home. They were always there when she was needed help, but she had thought of losing them. Sakura understood that it would be painful and lonely, but that was why they had to find Sasuke and bring him home.

"Sasuke is going to lose his body and you think that he doesn't mind because he will be able to get revenge for his brother?" Sakura asked.

Kaiya slipped down to the ground and leaned against the tree trunk. "If he loses his body, then I won't have to worry about it anymore, but until then we have the opportunity try and convince him that there are other ways of getting revenge."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow. "You are a ninja, you are trained to kill." she said jokingly.

Pushing off the tree Kaiya took a few steps forward until her back was to Sakura. "You really believe that? I've been told that we need to keep the peace many times." Kaiya hunched her shoulders and spun around. With a puff of smoke the Third Hokage was standing in front of Sakura.

"No matter how many people glare at you or hurt you, you must keep the peace, Naruto." the old voice was added to by a waging finger.

Another puff came and the masked figure of an Anbu member appeared this time kneeling down with his hand on the invisible head of a child. "The attack was ruthless this time, but thank goodness you are still alive. The wounds will heal in time, Naruto, but you still need to keep the peace."

With a final puff there was Kaiya still kneeling in the same position. "I was only a little kid, I didn't understand what they were asking, but I figured that they didn't want me dwell on the things that had happened to me."

"But. . ." Sakura began. "What was it that made it so you had to pretend to be a boy? Why did people attack you? And Why were you expected to "keep the peace" all on your own?"

Kaiya gingerly reached up to her face and pulled down the mask. The gashes on her face looked horribly new, but the last time Sakura had looked at them they were hardly noticeable.

"Do you remember the stories from the year that you were born? About a demon who came and attacked the village."

Sakura looked at the ground and tried to remember. One day she heard her mother talking about that, but as soon as Sakura came into the room all was quite. It was only later, while she was studying with the Hokage that she fully learned about the demon.

"Didn't Chiyo-basama mention it?" Sakura asked. "And Garra held a demon as well."

"Yes, Sakura, I was born just before the ninetails demon was sealed away. In fact, I am the seal."

"But what does that have to do with you pretending to be a boy?" Sakura asked, flat out.

Kaiya giggled, "I have no clue. I just did what I was told. Perhaps it was so the villagers could have something to hate. It would have been hard to hate an adorably wonderful little girl, wouldn't it."

Sakura tilted her head a little, then said with an apologetic smile, "To tell you the truth, I hate you more now than I did before."

Kaiya began to chuckle, but it soon turned into a cough. Kaiya slid down onto the ground and sat there sprawled out and leaned her back against a tree.

Sakura could see that Kaiya was tired. The blond girls face looked white and the shine of sweat covered her brow.

Stepping forward Sakura bent down and lightly touched Kaiya's shoulder. Kaiya gasped at the pain, then cried with barred, "What are you doing!"

Sakura frowned, "You should be in the hospital, not out here playing in the trees!"

Sitting down next to Kaiya, Sakura closed her eyes. She felt like a rag doll and she really didn't want to move; she didn't want to think, but weird questions kept popping into her head.

"_Kaiya_, how did you come up with that name? Why did Sasuke think it had something to do with a fish?"

"In other words: you want to know about my connection with Sasuke." Kaiya mumbled. Both girls were losing their hold on the conscious world. Kaiya began to tell a story which, for Sakura, translated into a dream.

Bright festival lights converged in Sakura's mind along with smiles, fish catching and a crying lost child.

When the world came back to focus Sakura heard her comrade say, "Then he almost killed me. I'm still not sure why he didn't finish the job." Kaiya's whispers mingled with the whispers of the wind. "Sakura, I promised you that I would bring him home, but I don't know what I can use to draw him back."

One factor of the story struck through Sakura's grogginess. "Wait, you saw him smile? And could this festival, that you've been talking about be the one that I told Naru--I mean--you not to go to!?"

"Um. . . About that,"

"You jerk! Not only did you show up, but you stole the first part of my date! I spent all day getting ready and I even showed up early. Do you know how long I had to wait? And to top it all off Sasuke kept asking were you were. Now I know why he kept smiling off to the side all night!" Sakura cried. "To think that I even let you make me feel guilty."

Sakura hit Kaiya hard in the face, and for a moment it felt normal, like nothing had changed, Naruto was just making her mad and she was hitting him. Except, Kaiya was a girl and after being hit she fell to the ground, then she began to laugh.

"I hope you aren't mad at me anymore." Kaiya yelled. "I don't know how much of a bashing I can take from you anymore!"

"You know, you aren't so different after all." Sakura said with a smirk. "All right, Kaiya, I accept you."

Helping the blond girl up Sakura asked, "So what is up with your clone in the library?" she asked.

Kaiya chuckled, "I thought it would be interesting to learn more about our traitorous "friend"."

"For a moment I almost believed you to be a traitor as well." Sakura muttered, then she patted Kaiya on the back. "Come on, if you want to think over the Sasuke conundrum then we had better get some rest."

Kaiya agreed and they headed for home.

* * *

Happy reading! :D


	27. Jump To It!

The grains of wood were so mandible under the capable hands of a master puppet maker. Comparing her stump of splintered wood she asked, "Kankuro, you make carving look like child's play."

Looking up smiling Kankuro said, "To me this is child's play!"

They had been at work for hours, but even after learning how a carver needs to carve with the grain instead of against it she could only dig in too deep or she would manage to only take a sliver off. She was glad that Kankuro had given her a piece of scrap wood to work with, otherwise she would have felt guilty for making such a mess out of it.

"Don't worry too much carving take time to perfect. The real question should be if you have the patience to stick it out 'til your are good."

Kaiya lifted her eyes and scanned the room of wooden figures. Each face had a different brow line, nose, and mouth. Kankuro explained how some of the puppets were made with a flexible wood making it possible for them to have movable facial expressions. The art of puppetry used treads made out of chakra something Kankuro was almost positive Kaiya would never be able to do. With little benefit to Kaiya this venture would be easy to give up on, but she was gaining something more, than just learning how to carve wood. Kaiya was becoming more familiar with a person who didn't spend much time out of his shop. In fact if he didn't have to eat, sleep and train he might spend all his time in his workshop.

"Here is a little tip," Kankuro said pulling Kaiya's attention away from the puppets. Pulling up a sleeve he showed Kaiya a small knife that was carefully fixed to his wrist just barely in reach of his fingers of his left hand. "Whenever I'm resting during a mission I usually pull out a piece of wood and start whittling."

That could come in handy . . . Kaiya thought with a small smile. "You know what. Other than work, I have all the time I need to be patient! I want to keep working."

"Great, but first, I think we should get you another piece of wood." Kankuro said raising an eyebrow at the piece she had been hacking at for the past few hours. "Most carvers have a design in mind when they start carving."

Kaiya felt her face get warm as she nodded in agreement, "I guest I was too excited to get started so, I just jumped into it. I'll be more careful with my next one." She promised.

* * *

"Now the official meeting on Sasuke's reasoning may begin!" Kaiya announced. In the proceeding silence thoughts filled the occupants of the room:

Kakashi: Don't these kids realize that I'm still recovering? Why did they have to meet in my hospital room?

Kaiya: Sakura seems to have accepted me, but she might have some trouble with Sai.

Sakura: What is Sai doing here?

Finally Sai's voice filled the room as he inquired, "What am I doing here?"

Kaiya sighed, "I thought I already told you—since we don't have Sasuke. . ." she gestured for Sai to finish the statement.

"I am acting as a replacement for him?" He asked.

"Correct!"

"Don't put that _thing _on the same level as Sasuke." Sakura balked.

Kaiya shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "What else can we do?"

"WE" Kakashi said. "Can get out of an injured person's room so the sick person—me—will have time to rest."

"I'm injured too!" Kaiya complained pointing to herself.

"Fine. What do I need to do so we can be finished with this "meeting"?"

"Simple. Our mission, if we choose to accept it, is to find Sasuke, convince him that revenge is worthless and have him decide to come home before his body is taken over by a mentally challenged snake dude."

"For some reason that does not sound simple . . ." Sai said with a look of contemplation.

"No, it is not." Sakura said, talking slowly so Sai would understand. "First, we have to find him, but we have no leads. Second, we have to get him to listen to us long enough for him to consider what we have to say. Finally, Kaiya is making it sound like we have to leave the decision up to him."

"That pretty much sums it up." Kaiya stated, then she turned back to Sai. " Sai, you are Sasuke, how would you feel if your best friend/older brother killed your entire family, then left you in an inescapable nightmare for a few good hours?"

Sai tried to remember what he had read in the books at the library, as far as he could tell this situation had not been mentioned. "I don't know. How am I supposed to feel?"

"No good." Kaiya said, "How about. . . You runaway from home, and no matter what you do there are people who are trying to hunt you down and bring you back."

Strangely enough that one was covered in the books Sai had read. "I would fight them to keep my freedom."

"What!" Sakura asked. "Sasuke doesn't—"

"I made the question vague on purpose." Kaiya interrupted. "We all know that there is more behind Sasuke's actions then wanting to get away from Konoha."

"Yes, his entire family was killed by his own brother." Sakura began.

"He has also admitted that he wants to kill that brother." Kakashi added.

Sakura, who had been looking at the ground in thought, suddenly focused her gaze on the masked blond. "Have you ever considered that we were part of the reason he left?" she asked.

Kaiya was a bit startled at this question. "Us?" she said in disbelief.

"Don't you remember? You and Sasuke got into that fight just before he left the village. I tried to stop it, but if Kakashi hadn't come. . ."

"Oh—sorry—for some reason, the fight just after that one is more prominent in my mind." Kaiya said with a shrug, "Maybe because of all the time I had to spend in the hospital afterward."

"My point is that we trapped Sasuke. You were becoming powerful and . . ." Sakura inhaled deeply. "I held him back." she managed to whisper.

Kakashi coughed, then said, "I think we are going about this wrong. Instead of trying to place the blame, we should be asking the question of whether he will come back at all."

They were quite again as memories filled all their minds, except Sai who only though was: I really don't know why I'm here.

* * *

Temari couldn't stand the trees. Even though she was the ambassador for Konoha, she never liked to stay long. There were too many places for an enemy to hide and her wind was limited. Whenever she was given the opportunity to fight the trees were her first targets, then she would move on to the real opponents, but she wasn't given a chance to cut them down on this trip. The darkness was also coming making the situation even harder to guard against.

"Gaara, I don't understand . . . why are we here?" Temari said only just managing to keep a shutter out of her voice.

Gaara wasn't sure he could answer the question. Something was bothering him. Although Kaiya had said she loved him, she had also left him. The reason she left? She wanted to help find a teammate and close friend, someone who she had grown up with, someone who could have already stolen her heart even if she wasn't aware of the theft.

Instead of passing his insecurities along to his companions Gaara said, "I only wish to properly thank the Hokage for sending a team to help us."

"Right!" Temari scoffed. "This has something to do with that cross dresser, doesn't it?"

The men guarding the gate came out and began to check passports of the two siblings and their gaurds.

"I just hope we aren't too late." Gaara mumbled.

* * *

Kaiya had only been focusing on the floor for a few minutes before her eyelids refused to open and her head slowly lowered until it rested on the back of her chair. Recently sleep had been a luxury that she had been able to pursue. Even after she had fainted the slightest movement of her frame had caused enough pain to make sure she was conscious again, and being carried on someone's back was not a smooth ride.

As she sat in the hospital chair with her eyes closed she noticed how comfortable the air around her felt, warm, but not too warm. Perfect temperature to fall asleep-

"Kaiya!" Sakura yelled, but Kaiya was already falling to the floor.

When she hit the ground all the air in Kaiya's lungs dispersed making it hard to make a sound let a lone cry out.

"Are you all right?" Kakashi asked, while Sai stood up to better see his fallen comrade.

A strange noise came out of Kaiya's throat that sounded like crying at first, then it was clear what the sound was.

"Why are you laughing! Aren't you are hurt!" Sakura demanded. It was only when she bent down to help Kaiya up that she noticed the tears. By looking at Kaiya's face a person would only think that she had been laughing so hard that tears had come to her eyes, but Sakura knew. . . Kaiya had survived many life threatening injuries in a single split moment and still managed to hobble out of that cave.

"Sorry, I was just imagining what I must have looked like, falling asleep like that."

The door of the room opened and all Kaiya had to hear was, "Gaara?" before she was on her feet and rushing in for a hug. She didn't notice the large sand made obstacle in her way until it was to late. Again Kaiya found herself on the floor, only this time she was brushing off the sand left from Garra like copy.

"Wow, cool! you can still use that sand." Kaiya commented then smiled up at him.

His face held concern as he said, "I-I did not mean to-" cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I'm starting to like this floor." Kaiya started laughing again.

It sounds the same. Sakura noted.

"Let me help you up." Gaara offered holding out his hand.

"Thanks." Kaiya said, then stood and brushed herself off. "So, what brings the great Kazekage to Konoha?"

Gaara's cheeks were still tinted red.

"We heard about your plan to confront Sasuke." Temari left it at that, as if those words explained everything.

"Yeah, we are trying to fingure out something that could draw Sasuke back to Konoha." Kaiya said.

"Maybe he will come if you challenge him to a fight?" Temari suggested.

"Yeah, but I don't think in knows who I am." Kaiya rebuked.

"Who _are _you?" Sai asked, but Sakura just waved his question away.

"I think-" Sakura began, but she was interrupted by a strange snorting noise that came from the only person who was suppose to be in the room: Kakashi.

"Ha! I wasn't the only one who was tired!" Kaiya exclaimed triumphantly.

"Shh!" Sakura said as she motioned everyone to leave the room.

Out in the hall Sai excused himself saying that he had some things he needed to go over at home. Sakura sigh and mentioned that she had promised her mother that she would spend some time at home this evening.

And it truly was evening, Kaiya noted as she looked out the hospital windows, then she began to wonder why hospitals looked a lot like prisons.

"Kaiya?" Temari called after noting the disturbed face Kaiya was making.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked. He was sure something about her meeting with Sasuke must have been bothering her. "Tell me what happened." he requested.

Kaiya looked at him a bit confused, then she smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be fine after a nights rest. The pain is not all that bad."

Gaara's eyes widened a sliver. "Pain?" he inquired.

"Well, I'm sure Tsunade thinks my internal bone structure is worse off than it really i-"

Gaara placed his hands on Kaiya's shoulders then said, "Tell me what happened."

Kaiya's heart skipped a beat as a fear gripped her. He hadn't known. She realized. And she had just blabbed all about her current weak point. What had he been asking about before?

"Its nothing to worry about, really. A couple of racks fell on me is all." Kaiya said with a shrug.

"A couple of rocks? Then why would Tsunade think your internal bone structure is something to be worried about?"

Kaiya's head was throbbing and there was no need for Gaara to be asking pointless questions, she was fine all she really needed was a little shut eye.

Kiaya's face scrunched up with annoyance, then she said, "Listen, how about you go and ask Tsunade about it all? I'm sure you have business with her."

"Actually," Temari began, but Kaiya was in no mood to listen.

Shrugging Gaara's arms off the masked girl said, "Sorry, I have to go home and at least get a few hours of rest, we'll talk later. Promise."

Without another word she opened the ground level window and jumped out, leaving the two Sand siblings alone.

* * *

The first thing Kaiya did when she reached her apartment was take a shower. After dressing in a long-sleeve dark blue, skin tight, shirt and black pants with light fabric that loosely tied just below her knees, Kaiya checked the fridge. She spotted a carton of milk, but after a quick shake she decided to go for a popsicle out of the freezer. Yellow banana was her favorite flavor which explained its absence.

"I didn't think I had eaten all of them." She muttered to herself.

Grabbing one of the red cherry popsicles she sat down and began to brush out her hair. The dark blue face mask which hung around her neck was almost dripped on so, after a sigh, Kaiya focused more on eating and less on brushing out her hair. she was at a very awkward position, sliding the very last of the tasty treat into her mouth, when she heard a sound just outside her window.

Kaiya pulled up her mask and flipped around to see: nothing. Her room was four floor up, but that meant nothing to a ninja.

"Idiot!" Kaiya yelled at herself. While her window blind was closed there was a tiny slit that could be spied through.

Running to the window Kaiya flung the blind to the side, slammed the window open and jumped out. As she began her assent she remembered that she happened to be four flight above ground. She breathed in as much air as she could, then charged the particles with her chakra before she released it. The chakra charged particles of air slammed into the normal particles, the effect of this maneuver was to push her back towards the building she had so foolishly jumped away from. Kaiya grabbed hold with only enough chakra to slow her decent and for some reason this fall reminded Kaiya of the night she had lost her footing as she was excitedly traveling to the festival. Of course this was no festival. She needed to find the person who was peeping in on her, then she needed to find out why.

She saw a form rushing around a corner and the pursuit was on.

This person was good, turning right, then left, then disappearing completely. Kaiya could only pause for a second, but she had three choices and she didn't like the odds of getting it wrong. She was about to head right again until she heard a person lightly landing right behind her. Spinning around Kaiya again had a flash back to the night of the festival, but she had spun around smiling that time, this time her horror was half covered by a mask.

"S-Sasuke?" she choked out.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


	28. Sasuke?

It has been a while, but I wanted to have a picture of my version of Kaiya up on my site before I posted again, and it took longer than I thought.

* * *

"Master, why is Konoha know for being hidden in the leaves?" Kaiya asked Jiraiya. They had actually been training in hand to hand combat for a change.

"What? You really don't know?" the Master asked from his place on the ground where he was laying on his back in the shade. "It's surrounded by leaves!"

"Yes, but what about fall?" Kaiya said as she picked up a brown leaf that had fallen to the ground.

"Have you ever seen the leave change color and fall to the ground?" Jiraiya inquired.

Kaiya shook her head.

"That is because they never do. We are hidden in the leaves all year round, it never gets too cold and it never gets too hot. That is the beauty of the jutsu that protects Konoha."

"So, if someone wanted to brake the protection on Konoha they would just have to destroy all the trees?" Kaiya pondered.

"Nope, that wouldn't work. I mean, I'm sure people can attack Konoha, but with the trees there it could easily be rebuilt. To truly make it fall they would have to take out the trees and only people who were born in the village will be able to destroy all the trees at once."

Kaiya gave her teacher an incredulace look. "What makes you so sure that only someone from the village could do that?"

Jiraiya scratched his nose and said, "There are seasl for things like that . . . dummy!"

"Oh, I'm the dummy! What about you? If you ever want to be welcome in towns you need to behave yourself!"

Jiraiya laughed, "Maybe the next town."

* * *

"Stop worrying about it." Temari admonished after watching her younger brother pace back and forth enough to wear a hole in the carpet.

Kaiya's last words before jumping out a window had affected Gaara to the point of making him go crazy with worry. "You won't change anything by pacing. Just get some sleep. We'll see her tomorrow."

"What?" Gaara asked. He hadn't been listening at all.

"You can't hide it. You came here for that Naruto chick, right?"

With a sigh, Gaara walked to the door of the honorary guest room that had been provide by the Hokage, and stated, "I'm going out for some fresh air."

As the door closed behind him Temari muttered, "Sure you are. . ." before she pulled the covers up and closed her eyes. She had no reason to wait up.

* * *

Sasuke was as cocky and handsome as ever as he stood in the light of the full moon. Kaiya clung to the shadows provided from the building she was practically leaning against for support. She could feel her damp hair dripping on her baggy dark blue shirt. In appearance they were like ying and yang.

Was he real? Was Sasuke truly standing in front of her? Perhaps it was some kind trick, but why?

"Sasuke?" she asked, still in a numb stupor.

He smiled stepped forward, wrapped an arm around her and with one swift movement he pulled her mask down and kissed her.

Yes, this must be a dream! Kaiya mind screamed and she would have continued to believe that, but Sasuke's right hand gently cradled her head while he left arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her in close-as if he was afraid she would turn into smoke at any moment.

Wait-Sasuke is kissing me? Kaiya realized and tried to gasped from in shock, but Sasuke left no room for air and Kaiya could only swallow without air.

Despite the sensation, Kaiya felt tricked. Sasuke didn't belong with her.

No matter how hard she tried to in vision herself sitting comfortably next to him she couldn't. The only person she could see beside to her was . . . Gaara. Of course, it might still take awhile for him to physically occupy that space.

An image of Gaara's embarrassed face, after his sand had blocked her hugging attack, popped into Kaiya's head and she snorted. Sasuke immediately pulled back and before he could focus on her face, Kaiya slipped on her mask, collapsed to the ground and let her laughing fit ensue.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, alarmed.

Kaiya was wiping tears out of her eyes before she could answer, "Gaara, is so cute!"

"Gaara?" Sasuke asked. "Gaara of Sand? You think _he_ is cute?"

"I'm sorry. It not just cuteness, Gaara is . . ." she paused to think of the word, "safe."

"Gaara of sand? The one who almost kill Sakura?"

Kaiya slowly stood up and brushed off her knees. "Yes, but he didn't and after that Gaara started to believe that things could turn out well for him, then he began to hope, and finally he started to try to make things better for the people around him. Simply put he choose to be happy, with himself, and others."

"So, you really left me to be with him in the Sand village." Sasuke accused with fire in his eyes.

Kaiya took a step back. Her head was starting to feel fuzzy, and she was having trouble processing the meaning of Sasuke's words. He blames me? She thought and, suddenly, her stomach was aching and her legs threatened to collapse under her.

"I left you?" she managed to choke out.

"That's right. I went to the hotel you said you were staying at the night we met. No one even remembered seeing you. After that I planned to look for you in Sand, after I kill Orochimaru, but here you are, in the very village I left to find you."

"I-" words were becoming hard to form and vocalize. "I never . . . left" Her vision blurred.

"I see that the drug is finally taking effect."

"Drug?" Kaiya gasped, eyes wide as one word circled in her head: betrayer.

As her legs gave way Sasuke swiftly stepped forward to catch her under the arms, holding her tight.

Laying her head on Sasuke's shoulder Kaiya managed to whisper a few last words, "You are the one who left me."

* * *

Gaara wasn't sure where he was going. He wanted to see Kaiya, but he didn't know where to go. Before he knew it his feet had carried him on to an unfamiliar street.

He was about to give up and just sleep in a globe of sand, but he saw two people running through the streets. When he caught up with them he saw one backing up against the side of a building in the shadows, while the other one was stepping forwards as if to attack. Gaara was about to call out and scare the attacker away, but-instead of a fight-the two people kissed.

Gaara was frozen on the spot. In a way he was ashamed, Kaiya had only wanted a hug, but he had only been worried that she might be stolen away from him. He was so afraid that she might be pretending that he didn't even think of offering her a real hug after his sand had pushed her to the ground. He didn't think he would ever forget the hurt that flashed on her face as she hit the ground. Her pain had only shone for a moment before she placed a smile on her face and yet it would be burned in to Gaara's mind forever.

He needed to find her, he wasn't sure how, but he needed to find Kaiya.

Just as he was about to turning to leave the two love birds, he saw the girl back away and start laughing. He heard his name and decide to sneak forward a little more.

There was a bit more discussion before the girl collapsed onto the other and Gaara was able to see her in the moonlight for the first time. Although her hair was a little darkened with water, Gaara was sure who she was.

"Kaiya?"

Before Gaara could even take a step the two figures had disappeared into the night.

Something must be wrong, Gaara thought. After all Kaiya had fainted.

* * *

The night sky was black, but the orb of the sun's rays reflecting off the moon made it a perfect night for a walk. Sakura had spent many nights walking around town, she felt better when she was able to do something while she thought things over. For some reason people had been coming together around Kaiya, almost as if this new version of Naruto was the main character of some story. Why had Sasuke spoken to her as if he knew her? Would that mean that he also knew that she, Kaiya, was in fact pretending to be a boy during their entire childhood. No, if that were the case he would have called her Naruto. . . Right? Maybe.

That shouldn't really matter anymore. What needed to be focused on was getting Sasuke back, but it bothered Sakura that Gaara had suddenly appeared. What did he have to do with anything? Didn't he have a country to look after?

With these thoughts flying through Sakura's head she turned a corner to find herself face to face with the very person that she was thinking of.

"Gaara?" she asked. He was staring into thin air, his face even more pale than usual and his eyes dilated. "Oh my gosh! Are you in shock?"

He blinked a few times before he could focus on her. "Ma-ya. . ." he mumbled.

"You know that your making no sense right now, right?"

He cleared his throat and swallowed before he said, "Kaiya has been kidnapped."

"What!" Sakura yelled. "Who? When? Where? How?"

"Just a few seconds. First I saw them kissing, so I didn't think-"

"Kissing! Who?"

"I never saw his face, but from the looks of it he was the Uchiha that you have been looking for. Listen, I don't know how much time we have, but we need to find her before she gets into trouble?"

"Trouble? I could kill her myself!" Of course he was right, Sakura didn't want Sasuke and Kaiya to be together-alone-any longer than was needed. They needed to start networking. "We need snails, and a lot of them."

* * *

Thank you for waiting. I have already started the next chapter.


	29. Kaiya's All

This is the final chapter

* * *

The day was a warm and a pleasant wind flew through the air, when a startled flock of birds burst from a near by cluster of wild oak. Kaiya followed their panicked flight, their screams pierced the air and their wings pulled them away from the ground-from the danger.

"What do you suppose scared 'em?" Kaiya half mumbled to herself.

"Scared who?" Jiraiya asked.

"Those birds."

Jiraiya turned and looked at Kaiya, "Wait, are you saying that, after pleading and begging for me to teach you something, when we are finally doing something you are looking at some stupid birds?"

"Training? All I'm doing is putting my hands together to make 'negative chakra'!" Kaiya said separating her hands to make quote marks.

"This will help you if-"

"Yeah, I know, but I can practice this in my sleep. I'm going to find out what that racket was about!"

Before Jiraiya could protest, Kaiya was flipping through the small wild oak trees in the surrounding.

A kunai seared through the air landing right behind Kaiya's head, the explosive tag already burning.

Kaiya spun around, grabbed the kunai and sent it back the direction it had come from. Unfortunately, It was only a few yards away from her face when it went off and sent her flying back into the small bush trees.

As Kaiya took a moment to get her breath back she heard the voice of a young boy yelling, "Sis! I told you not to throw anything! That almost hit me! And did you see what that thing did to the trees?"

There was a sniffling sound, then, "I'm sorry, the paper just started to burn, I didn't know what else to do." there was a wavering in the voice that spoke of tears.

Kaiya silently made her way to the clearing to find a boy who could only be in his early teens and a girl who looked to be a year or two younger than him. They both wore earthy color clothing meaning they were most likely part of a farming community.

A bag lay on the ground kunai sprinkling the ground around it.

"I suppose we shouldn't have gone through uncle's work bags, but they were right there on the table." the boy said.

"I'm guessing that you two aren't ninjas." Kaiya asked, then watched as the two siblings jumped. "I suppose your reaction means yes."

The boy quickly pushed his sister behind him. "We might not be, but our uncle is and if you do anything to us he will get you!" he threatened.

Kaiya gave a short, breathy laugh before she said, "He would might be after you for taking his tools before he would come for me, but don't worry, I'm not planning on hurting either of you."

The girl let out a sigh of relief, then said, "My name is Mona."

Mona looked at the blackened place behind Kaiya. "We didn't mean to blow stuff up." she admitted sheepishly.

Kaiya decided that she might be staying in the clearing awhile, so, she sat down on the ground, crossed her legs, and asked, "So, why did you take your uncle's equipment?"

The boy answered this, "We live in a village that doesn't have ninja's, but my dad use to live in a village that did. Uncle Mareku can only come every other year, but he has shone us some cool things and even taught us a little-"

"We want to be ninjas!" Mona exclaimed. "But dada won't let us go to his home village to learn." She looked on the verge of tears

"Perhaps your father has reasons to keep you away from the village, but perhaps you could ask him to teach you himself."

The sibling both looked at each other and smiled, "Yeah, he has never had a problem with Uncle teaching us." Mona said happily.

Kaiya couldn't help but smile as well. I had lived with my father, I wonder what he would have taught me. She thought.

The two siblings were packing the bag back up and getting ready to go when a man ran into the clearing. Sweat covered his brow and the intense look of worry eased the moment he saw the children, he wore a headband from Sand.

Moments later another man burst into the clearing a cry of relief came from his mouth and he knelt before the children and wrapped them in a hug. "Thank goodness you didn't kill yourselves!" he exclaimed.

Mona began to cry, "We're sorry dada!"

Kaiya gave a light cough, before she said, "The only things that were damaged was my head and the trees."

In the split moment between Kaiya's cough and her sentence, the Sand nin was armed and ready for a fight.

"Uncle no!" The boy said. "She won't hurt us!"

Kaiya turned towards the father and said, "I would suggest you let your children learn more about weapons so, they won't mistake a kunai and explosive tag for a sharp object tied to a paper with pretty drawings on it."

"Why you insolent-!"

Before Kaiya turned to leave she spied Mona's thankful smile.

Kaiya left thinking that she would never see that family again, but that had been before she had learned how to make practically indestructible copies of herself, and before she had found herself always looking for the red hair and blue eyed of the leader of Sand.

As her consciousness surfaced Kaiya noted the damp chilly air that surrounded her. She was sitting on an earthy floor and her hands were tied behind her, but the most alarming thing was the fact that nothing was covering her face. Her mask was gone.

Keeping her eyes closed Kaiya rubbed her wrists together until her wood carving knife fell into the palm of her right hand. Now armed, Kaiya decided it was time to open her eyes.

A single candle lit the darkness. From what she could see, Kaiya figured she was in a cellar. Even though Kaiya couldn't see Sasuke, she figured he would not be far, she would have to work her hands free quickly.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone else like you in all my life." Sasuke said softly as he stepped into the circle of light. "You trick me . . ." he said quietly. "You're fake."

"Fake?" Kaiya asked, a little confused.

"You hide behind your mask, you hid behind your lies. All that time you made me search for someone that I now realize I should have kill."

Perhaps these words were true-so painfully true that they felt like daggers smoothly working their way into Kaiya's heart.

"I just have one question, why . . ." Sasuke paused, closed his eyes and shook his head. "Naruto, why are you dressed like a girl?" the utter hopelessness in Sasuke's voice made Kaiya realizes that the daggers she had felt only moments before were no longer heading for her heart, in fact, if she had it her way they would be heading towards Sasuke's head very, very soon.

"You too!" Kaiya exclaimed, anger burning in her eyes.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. "Me too?" he asked.

"Sasuke, I have always been a girl!"

A sneer crossed Sasuke's face, "Then you are even more of a fake than I thought." he jeered.

Kaiya sighed and nodded her head. "Yes, I am. A fake who has always hid behind a mask. A phantom who appears and disappears at will, but I don't mind. Do you want to know why I don't mind?" Kaiya asked, but went on without waiting for an answer. "Simply because wherever I go I challenge myself with a "wonderment": I wonder if I can help improve the lives of those around me and as well as my own? When I keep this in mind it doesn't matter what mask I have on at the moment, all that matters is that my feeling are real and true."

"I don't have to listen to this!" Sasuke yelled and began to turn to leave. "I was planning on taking you with me, but now . . ."

"Wait. What about Orochimaru?" Kaiya asked.

A smirk crossed Sasuke's face, "That worthless person is already dead, I had no more to learn from him."

"Aren't you going to stay?" Kaiya asked softly, the words had spilled out before she was conscious of them.

Sasuke was so surprised by the question that he look her wide eyed and Kaiya knew why, she sounded like Sakura; a love sick girl with no hope. Still, Kaiya waited for the reply.

"No. I've only come to pick a few things up before I go to kill my brother." Sasuke stated coldly as he looked down at the ground by Kaiya's feet.

Kaiya sighed, "Kill? Does he really deserve to get off so easily?"

"What?" he asked.

"I understand that killing your brother has been your goal for years, but-Sasuke-I have experienced that type of revenge since . . . before I can remember. The hurt wasn't always physical, but I learned that in trying to hurt others you are also hurting yourself. Sasuke, I promise you, revenge leaves both participants . . . empty inside." Kaiya said leaning forward to assert herself.

"Let me guess, you want me to forgive my brother and leave everything up to fate?"

"No, I just want you to know that your brother wasn't the only one who planned the attack on your family and . . ." Kaiya sighed. "in the end it is your choice, but you won't be able to control the out come. The happiness of always knowing that people care for you and are willing to help you is still within your grasp. All you have to do is reach for it. So, choose, Sasuke. Will you answer the hopes of people like Sakura and come back to the village or will you go kill your brother on your own?"

Sasuke must have sensed that Kaiya was stalling for time, her hands were almost free-despite the fact that the knife had accidentally bitten into her wrists a few times-as far as Kaiya was concerned it would be easier to convince Sasuke to stay if he were pinned to the ground, because Sasuke answered with a smile and one sentence, "I made that choice a long time ago, Naruto." Then he disappeared into the darkness.

Kaiya sat with her slightly cut hands in her lap. The candle was almost gone, but she couldn't find a reason to move. After all that work, all that worrying that he might be taken by Orochimaru, Sasuke had just left without saying a word of goodbye. Sakura was going to be furious, but even more sad than that the village would have another missing ninja that they would have to deal with. The words that Jiraiya had spoken the second year of her training came to mind, Sasuke was a fallen leaf. The defenses of the village were again in danger because one of the villages' own had fallen.

Kaiya would have sat there longer, but she heard something very strange and it was getting louder with each passing second. As it came closer Kaiya could distinguish the sound as if a hundred plungers were clearing a hundred different toilets.

Kaiya stood up quickly and ran the way Sasuke had gone only to stumble over barrels and crates. She had waited too long to react. Slime covered bodies consumed her arms first then her head until her entire being was encased. Panic coursed through her and adrenaline helped her wrestle until her right hand reach out into the air and in that moment her body failed her and she fainted.

* * *

Static crackled in Gaara's ear as the radio receiver came to life.

Gaara was starting to get annoyed. The voice of a very angry, very pink haired girl had been in his ear for hours. While he could gather that her anger was because she cared about that slime of a guy who took Kaiya away.

"I used to be like him. . ." Gaara muttered to himself. In the past he would have taken anything he wanted and crushed anyone who stood in his way. Now he was timid and unsure of himself.

"Sorry, what was that?" The girl in his ear yelled and the radio speaker screeched. "I was getting an update from Tsunade. She says she figures that going to the abandoned Uchiha prefecture would be the safest bet."

"Then why didn't we just start there?" He had been trailing after Tsunade's pets' trail as they went all around the village.

"Well, um. . . Let me ask her . . ." Sakura said.

A shiver suddenly went up Gaara's back. He was use to extreme heat in the daylight of the desert sun and the extreme cold of the climatically unprotected sand village that he lead, but this coldness was coming from inside. Like the light that humans must have always close by to feel safe and happy, Kaiya was a bright helper who always calmed him. Even having only a shadow of her close by had brought him peace, had made it easy for him to work with the people who had once hoped for his death.

He had never had unconditional loved so he didn't understand what it meant, but now . . .

Suddenly, in standing in that chill following a trail of slim Gaara realized: No matter what Kaiya did he would love her. It wasn't just her trust worthy actions, but her very existence in the world made her someone to love.

"Gaara!" Sakura screamed into his ear. "We found her! You had better hurry!"

0000  
Kaiya woke up a little damp, but warm. Someone was holding her tightly.

The sun was coming up over the ridge of trees and she could see the village waking up along with her. Lifting her arm she gingerly placed her hand on the arms wrapped around her stomach and slightly turned her head to the right to see the face of the man who was holding her.

Gaara's eyes were closed and he was leaning at the crook of her neck. Kaiya smiled, closed her own eyes and just let the warmth of his cheek against hers enfold her.

"Oh no you don't." Sakura interrupted. "I've had to wait for you to wake-up. Which took you longer than I thought considering the fact that this guy is wrapped around you like a koala." Sakura muttered.

Kaiya smiled and breathed out a laugh-as to not wake Gaara-then said, "I suppose you want to know what Sasuke wanted?"

"We both want to know. " Tsunade said, the fifth leader of the village was looking a little worse for the wear. "I was able to give you a little time to talk and I'm hoping you have some good information for us."

"So, that's why you had us look everywhere else!" Sakura hissed.

"I will tell you all that I know, but you might be disappointed." Kaiya said with a sigh.

Kaiya felt a little uncomfortable talking about another guy while Gaara was holding her so she slowly pulled away from him leaving him to sleep on the couch laying down.

"Maybe we should talk in your office Tsunade, since this is the Hokage tower." Kaiya said as she shut the blinds so the room was again dark.  
000  
Sakura was crying, "You mean he isn't planning on ever coming back?"

"I don't think so, but maybe he will see the light."

"Then killing his brother is the only objective? How can you be sure that you were speaking to Orochimaru?"

Kaiya sighed, she had left out the kiss for obvious reasons, but Tsunade was right to suspect that it was not Sasuke she had spoken to. "One reasons I believe that it was Sasuke is because the three year time period is not up yet, but that is a technique that I am not aware of so, it might be as you think, but I while I was talking with him I had the impression that I was talking with and Uchiha, not a phsyco path-though they are pretty similar."

"But why did he contact you?" Tsunade asked.

"He didn't know who I was, but I believe that he does now."

Tsunade sat back in her chair and sighed. "I have enough trouble worrying about the ninjas who are apart of this village."

"Pardon me for saying this, but what if we worry about it tomorrow?"

Tsunade gave Kaiya a questioning look. "What?"

"Let's do the best we can today and worry about it tomorrow, then tomorrow we will do the best we can and worry about it the next day. I know that this problem seems really hard to solve right now, but maybe we aren't meant to fix it all right now. We have plenty of time to plan so, when something happens, we can handle it."

Kaiya and Sakura saw the creases of worry on Tsunade's face slowly become smooth, then, suddenly she was laughing. "You know, I use to run away from my troubles, but when I came to be Hokage I decided it was time to face things head on. It might be best to push them before me. I'm loosing years carrying them with me! And I don't have many to spare."

Kaiya smiled and said, "I'm glad you are in a good mood because I have a favor to ask."

Kaiya stepped forward and whispered in the Hokage's ear.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Kaiya found Gaara sitting on the couch in the dark. He was slumped down with his face in his hands.

"Gaara?" she asked softly.

A shuttering sigh of relief went through him before he swiftly stood and turned around. "Kaiya! I was so-"

"I'm sorry, Gaara, I didn't mean to leave you alone."

Gaara jumped over the couch and embraced Kaiya. His sand gourd propped forgotten against the wall.

"Kaiya, will you promise me something?" he asked, still holding her. "Come with me, be by my side as much as you can stand it. I know I may be asking too much, but with you near by I know I will be warm."

Kaiya began to laugh, but said, "Are you implying that I'm just a warm body!"

She let her smile rest against his neck as he said, "No, you are my everything." Then she felt his blush against her own neck.

"Well, then I guess I have to go with you. But" Kaiya said as she pulled Gaara into the light of the hallway. "You have to bring me breakfast in bed every month on the first day! Agreed?"

Gaara smiled before he said, "Agreed."

And they sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
